L'amour est un égoïsme à deux
by akane-shan
Summary: Une année mouvementée s'annonce pour Hermione, elle qui pensait tranquillement finir son année avec ses amis Harry et Ron va avoir de GROSSES surprises... on peut prendre en exemple les 'fréquentations douteuses' d'Harry, ses propres 'liens familiaux' et
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : les personnages (sauf quelques exceptions) , ainsi que l'univers d' Harry Potter appartiennent à JK.Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette fic et je ne touche aucun bénéfice grâce à elle._

_Et voici ma seconde fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, par moment ça sra plutôt comique, à d'autres romantiques et –rarement- dramatique, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira_

_Love_

**Chapitre 1 :**

" On aime sans raison, et sans raison l'on hait. "  
Regnard

- Mais dégage Pansy !

Mais je t'aime Drago! et de toute façon ton père a dit que…

Mon père est mort pauvre sotte !la coupa-t-il.

Elle s'en alla en pleurnichant et Drago s'affala sur une des chaises de chez Florian Fortârome le glacier, il commençait à en avoir assez de cette potiche qui le suivait partout avec sa sale gueule de pékinois.

Il avait déjà eut plusieurs filles, mais jamais Pansy ne passerai dans son lit, elle n'arrêtait pas de le harceler, et il envierait presque Potter d'avoir la paix avec son troupeau d'ami de gryffondor, presque.

Drago venait tranquillement faire ses courses pour la rentrée à Poudelard quand cette furie avait débarqué de nulle part pour se coller à lui, heureusement, il avait réussi à la faire dégager.

La nouvelle avait été annoncée depuis plusieurs mois : son père, ainsi que d'autres des fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort, étaient morts après un raid d'aurors. La mère de Drago en avait beaucoup souffert et elle tenait Voldemort pour responsable, elle était donc allée vers Dumbledore pour le prévenir de son changement de camp et leur manoir était surveillé par des aurors. Franchement dit, cela arrangeait Drago car il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour éviter d'avoir la marque.

Il préférait bien être médicomage que lèche-botte de se tyran qui voulait éradiquer les sang-de-bourbe alors qu'il était lui-même un sang-mêlé. Cette année, il entrait en septième année et en plus il était préfet-en-chef, il trouvait ça super parce qu'il allait être tranquille, sans Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle pour le coller (enfin la plupart du temps).

Bien entendu, il y avait un mauvais côté à la chose : la préfète-en-chef. Seule Granger pourrait l'être vu ses notes et son attitude et franchement, ça ne l'enchantait pas de cohabiter avec elle parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce dix minutes sans s'insulter alors que lui, il voulait juste être tranquille.

Soudain, il entendit des rires, il se tourna pour voir qui en était l'auteur : il s'agissait de Saint- Potter et ses acolytes, la belette Weasley et le castor Granger.

Quelle horreur, lui qui voulait passer du bon temps, c'était raté, il leur lança un regard mauvais puis se dit que s'il les ignorait, ils en feraient autant et sa journée ne serait pas totalement gâchée (elle l'était déjà un peu à cause de Parkinson). Il se retourna donc tranquillement pour terminer sa glace au chocolat en déshabillant les plus jolies passantes du regard. Il entendit alors une voix désagréablement familière dans son dos :

Alors Malefoy, tu te balades sans tes gorilles ? fit Harry, tandis que Ron pouffait de rire et qu'Hermione hochait la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

Exactement, Potter, cracha Drago, mais à ce que je vois, toi tu emmènes ta belette de compagnie partout avec toi, tout comme ton castor domestique.

Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! fit Ron rouge de colère en serrant les poings

Retirer ce que je viens de dire ? Attends que j'y réfléchissent, fit Drago en faisant mine de réfléchir, …hum Non ! Et je te conseil de déguerpir avec tes amis Potter, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je fasse de ta vie un enfer à Poudelard

Toi ? tu te crois plus important que tu ne l'es ! fit Harry

Il se trouve que je suis préfet-en-chef, et gryffondor risque bien de perdre la coupe des quatre maisons cette année, fit Drago avec un sourire mauvais

Il se trouve que moi aussi je suis préfète-en-chef cette année Malefoy, alors si tu fais des injustices, compte sur moi pour en faire aux serpentards, fit Hermione sèchement, maintenant les garçons, fit-elle en s'adressant à Harry et Ron, on s'en va.

Elle s'en alla devant tandis que Ron et Harry la suivaient après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Drago qui le leur rendit. Drago était très énervé : ces stupides gryffondors avaient gâché son après-midi. Il avait été un peu surpris tout de même par Granger, elle ne portait pas ses fringues amples pour une fois, et ses cheveux ne semblaient plus tout le temps en pétard comme avant, ils étaient ondulés et lui descendaient dans le dos.

Elle s'était maquillée et portait des vêtements affriolants mais pas vulgaires ou provocateurs, et enfin, ça se voyait qu'elle avait pris de l'assurance. Peut-être cette année n'allait-elle pas être aussi désagréable que prévu, pensa Drago avant de se souvenir qu'il parlait de Granger et de se donner une claque mentale.

Il paya l'addition et se rendit aux différents magasins où il devait acheter plumes, parchemins et livres ainsi que des robes de sorcier neuves et celles pour les bals de noël et de fin d'année.

De son coté, Hermione était énervée à cause du comportement stupides des garçons : aller provoquer Malefoy qui, pour une fois leur foutait la paix. Non mais vraiment, heureusement qu'elle avait mis fin à la dispute avant que ça ne tourne au duel.

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tout à l'heure ? Vous reprochez à Malefoy de vous emmerder tout le temps, et une fois qu'il ne fait rien, vous faites la même chose que lui ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être immatures ! fit-elle

Ne t'énerve pas comme ça Mione, soupira Ron, et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu défends Malefoy, tu l'aimes ou quoi ? reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils

En plus d'être immature, tu est complètement malade Ron d'abord je ne le défends pas, répliqua-t-elle outrée par une telle suggestion, et ensuite, moi ? aimer Malefoy ? désolé je ne fais pas partie de son groupe de groupies Ron ! Et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu es jaloux de ses conquêtes que tu dois te décharger sur moi !

Moi ? Jaloux d'une fouine ? mais tu délires ma pauvre Mione, fit Ron

C'est bon on y est, coupa Harry, agacé par cette dispute, en ouvrant la porte de Fleury & Bott.

Hermione était en colère contre Ron : comment pouvait-on avoir les idées aussi mal tournées ? Elle n'aimait pas Malefoy, et elle ne l'aimerait jamais, parce que même s'il était beau, (ce qu'elle n'avouerait jamais à personne) il était arrogant, narcissique, prétentieux et égocentrique.

Elle ne croyait même pas qu'il aie un cœur. Elle continua ses achats en repensant à l'année qui allait commencer, elle allait devoir cohabiter avec cette fouine sans scrupule, il faudrait qu'elle lui parle pour lui demander une trêve parce qu'elle ne comptait pas se battre verbalement avec lui à chaque fois qu'elle le croiserait.

Elle pensait qu'il aurait tout de même le bon sens d'accepter cette proposition car malgré ses défauts, Malefoy n'était pas stupide. La preuve était qu'il était devenu préfet-en-chef. De plus, elle avait appris que le père de Drago était mort et apparemment, sa mère avait changé de camp, Hermione était certaine que Drago n'était pas un futur mangemort mais biensur, Harry et Ron croyaient que si.

Ils évitaient donc d'aborder le sujet. Harry et Ron étaient à présent dans le magasin pour les balais, Hermione en avait profité pour se rendre chez Mme Guipure avec Ginny qui venait de la rejoindre. Elles étaient à présent entré dans le magasin et parcouraient les étalages à la recherche de LA robe de bal qui leur conviendrait.

Hermione trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage et remarqua une montre. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de hausser les épaules en se disant qu'elle amènerait cette montre à la propriétaire du magasin pour le cas ou la personne qui avait perdu cet objet puisse la retrouver. Elle enleva sa jupe et son débardeur mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée…

Et voilà c fini, si vous avez aimé, donnez-moi votre avis, c'est très important pour moi(yeux de chiens battus) J'ai besoin d'encouragements please !

Love


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le chapitre 2 je suis trop contente des reviews !Merci à :

Shadowgirl92666 : Helo t'es ma première reviewveuse !lol contente ke ça te plaise ;D j'espère ke tu continueras à me mettre des reviews !

Axelanderya : merci beaucoup pour les compliments, j'espère ke t'aimeras ce chapitre et ke tu seras pas déçue KISS

Emily Lovegood : merciiiiiii voici la suite continue à mettre des reviews stp j'en ai vraimen besoin (j'ai tendance à avoir la flemme à cause des cours)

lovedavidanders : mouai c vrai ke parfois les gens ont tendance à transformer mione en bombe sexuele, mais t'inquiète, pas de ça dan cette fic c surtout un délire en fait, tu comprendras pourquoi après (muhahaha) lol

nynousette : merci beaucoup pour le compliment, c tro sympa et j'espère ke tu me mettras une nouvele review ;D

ayuluna : ben t'a eut une bonne intuition j'espère ke la suite te plaira groooos bisou

**Chapitre 2 : **

_Elle enleva sa jupe et son débardeur mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Hermione poussa un petit cri et plaqua son débardeur contre elle :_

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle. Tu n'as vu que c'était occupé ! et regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te parle !

Effectivement, Drago était en train d'explorer le corps d'Hermione des yeux avec un sourire pervers

Arrêtes de paniquer Granger, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois une fille en sous-vêtement, fit-il en roulant les yeux, et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis pas venu pour mater, tout-à-l'heure j'ai oublié ma montre ici et je suis venu la récupérer, je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai ouvert la porte c'est tout, maintenant plus vite tu m'auras rendu ma montre et plus vite je sortirais !

Elle saisit la montre et la mit violemment dans la main tendue de Drago avant de le pousser violemment hors de la cabine et d'en refermer la porte en rougissant malgré elle de honte et de rage : quelle sale fouine, pensa-t-elle, il agit comme si c'était normal d'entrer comme ça dans une cabine occupée, il ne paie rien pour attendre.

Elle se calma sur la douce pensée qu'elle aurait toutes les occasions de lui rendre la pareil vu qu'ils vivraient dans les mêmes appartements. Elle essaya la robe et s'observa dans la grande glace en tournant sur elle-même.

Drago, lui, était sortit du magasin avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres en pensant : Granger est peut-être insupportable mais elle est roulée comme un déesse. Evidemment, jamais il n'avouerai avoir pensé ça, plutôt se faire torturer pensait-il.

Sur le quai 9 ¾, Hermione trépignait d'impatience. Il est vrai qu'elle était arrivée légèrement en avance (nda : si une demi heure c'est une légère avance…) mais tout de même. Elle soupira d'exaspération, connaissant ces deux là, Harry et Ron arriveraient en retard. Elle entreprit donc de chercher un bon compartiment quand tout à coup, les mangemorts débarquèrent…lol je reprends « Elle entreprit donc de chercher un bon compartiment quand tout à coup, quelqu'un la reteint par le bras :

Miss Granger ? fit Mc Gonagall (nda : et nan ce n'é pa Drago !lol !)

Oui professeur Mc Gonagall ?

Veuillez me suivre, fit la directrice de gryffondor en commençant à marcher. Hermione lui emboîta le pas et Mc Gonagall reprit : Miss Granger, en tant que préfète-en-chef, vous devrez partager un compartiment avec le préfet-en-chef, Mr Drago Malefoy. Hermione réprima une grimace de dégoût. Mc Gonagall reprit alors : vous devrez rester dans ce compartiment le reste du voyage Miss à part lors de la ronde dans le train et je vous fait confiance pour ne pas retrouver le cadavre de l'un d'entre vous à l'arrivée.

Hermione acquiesçât et une fois que la vieille dame fut sortie, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, c'est alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Drago qui reçut le coup de pied à la place de la porte.

Aille ! Mais Granger tu es complètement malade !

Heu… désolé, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, ce n'était pas toi qui était visé, dit-elle simplement.

Elle rangea alors sa valise avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette en face de Drago qui fulminait. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit alors son baladeur d'un petit sac qui était à coté d'elle et plaça les écouteurs sur ses oreilles pour écouter une compil r&b. Drago lui lança un regard curieux et détailla l'objet du regard avant de lancer :

C'est moldu ?

Oui ça te pose un problème ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement

Range tes griffes Granger, s'était une question, fit-il sarcastiquement. A quoi ça sert ? reprit-il après une pause.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire Malefoy, tu comptes travailler avec Mr Weasley sur les moldus ?

Ne m'insulte pas okay, je voulais juste savoir c'est tout, et être agréable car nous avons une année à passer ensemble et je ne compte pas me disputer avec toi tout le temps (quoique…) en conséquence, je te demanderais d'arrêter les insultes.

Je ne t'ait pas insulté Malefoy, fit elle exaspérée

C'est tout comme, alors maintenant, pour une fois que je fais un effort pour m'intéresser à quelque chose de moldu (le baladeur pas Mione !lol !), tu pourrais prendre sur toi et m'expliquer !

Bon ok, soupira-t-elle, c'est un baladeur, ça sert à écouter de la musique voilà.

Et tu écoutes quoi ? reprit Drago (mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de fouiner pensa Hermione). Agacée, elle s'assit à coté de lui et plaça l'un des écouteurs dans son oreille.

Ca, répondit-elle. C'est une chanson de Kelis ça s'appelle « milk-shake » lui expliqua Hermione.

C'est pas mal, fit Drago. Hermione haussa les épaules et soudain, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit :

Mione, ça fait longtemps qu'on te cherche…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette fouine et c'est quoi ce file noir entre vous ?

Ce sont des écouteurs Ron, je t'expliquerait, fit Harry, mais bon Mione, tu viens ou tu préfères continuer à roucouler avec Malefoy ? reprit-il sèchement en lançant un regard noir à Malefoy

**Harry !** Mais comment pouvez-vous avoir l'esprit aussi mal tourné ! On écoute de la musique ! Et je ne PEUX pas partir parce qu'on est préfets-en-chef et qu'on doit rester dans ce compartiment sauf pendant notre ronde ensemble. S'énerva-t-elle.

Maintenant vous êtes priez de sortir du compartiment des préfets-en-chef et de fermer vos gueules sur ce qui vient de se passer, trancha Malefoy d'un ton sec en regardant les deux gryffondors méchamment (Harry et Ron).

Ils sortirent alors après avoir salué Hermione et s'être excusé auprès d'elle. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione soupira et retourna s'asseoir en face de Drago qui, lui, se saisit d'un carnet étrange et commença à griffonner quelque chose qu'Hermione préféra ne pas savoir.

Elle s'endormit tranquillement en faisant un rêve étrange : une femme brune, courait en pleurant sous la pluie avec un bébé entouré de couverture dans les bras, la femme trébucha alors et le bébé lui échappa, il tomba sur les marches menant à une imposante bâtisse, la femme se leva, jeta un regard paniqué derrière elle, on entendait des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix, après avoir caché le bébé derrière une des colonnes supportant le toit de la terrasse de la bâtisse, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Hermione se réveilla alors avec un cri.

Elle vit Malefoy sursauter et, voyant qu'il levait un sourcil interrogateur, elle fit : J'allait presque oublier qu'on devait faire une ronde dans le train, puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dehors, elle reprit : je crois qu'on devrait bientôt arriver, on ferait mieux de se changer avant, sors.

Pourquoi je sortirais ? fit Malefoy avec un sourire pervers

Parce que je ne compte pas te montrer mon corps et je ne compte pas non plus vomir en voyant le tien alors sors d'ici et laisse-moi me changer.

Je ne crois pas que tu vomirais Granger, en fait, je crois plutôt que tu baverais, mais il ne vaut mieux pas salir ce compartiment alors j'y vais, fit il avant de sortit du compartiments avec son exécrable sourire en coin (selon Hermione).

Elle soupira d'exaspération avant de prendre ses affaires et de se changer le plus vite possible : on ne peut pas faire confiance à une fouine, elle n'a aucun scrupule. Elle sortit alors du compartiment et remarqua Drago adossé à coté avec un air impatient.

Granger, tu te décides enfin à sortir ? fit-il sarcastiquement, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher parce que je ne compte pas rester ici jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Ils firent donc leur ronde en silence et ils tombèrent sur le compartiment de Ron, Harry, Ginny et Luna (qui sortait avec Ron).

Salut, fit Hermione en souriant tandis que les autres lui rendaient son salut et que Drago faisait une mine exaspérée.

Bon, ça suffit, ces retrouvailles sont très touchantes mais franchement elles me donnent la nausée alors partons Granger, fit-il sèchement.

La ferme sale fouine ! fit Ron. Mais Hermione lui lança un regard noir et emboîta le pas à Drago qui était déjà partit en direction de leur compartiment.

Quelques temps après, il arrivèrent enfin et Hermione rejoins Harry, Ginny, Luna et Ron dans l'une des calèches tirées par les sombrals.

Alors ? La fouine t'a pas trop emmerdée quand même ? fit Ron

Non ça va, fit-elle

C'est vraiment dommage que tu soies obligée de vivre comme ça avec lui, dit Harry

Quoi ? s'époumona Ron, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ?

Ron, crois-tu que c'est moi qui aies pris cette décision ? fit Hermione sèchement.

En tout cas moi je trouve que ce n'est pas si dramatique, fit Ginny, s'attirant le regard noir de toute l'assistance (à part Lune qui était dans la lune). Je veux dire que ça aurait put être pire Mione, Malefoy aurait put être moche et débile, court sur patte dégueulasse mais non, il est beau, intelligent, grand et élégant

Tu as oublié, narcissique, égocentrique, arrogant et insupportable quand tu as énuméré ses qualités, fit Hermione sarcastiquement. Ginny haussa les épaules tandis que Ron la foudroyait du regard :

Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles à propos de Malefoy ! fit-il indigné, ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu fais partie de ces filles qui espèrent coucher avec lui !

Ne dramatise pas Ron, j'essayais juste de voir le bon côté des choses ! lança-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent devant le château (et Ron aida Luna à descendre avec un grand sourire béat), il entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. La répartition commença enfin, suivie du traditionnel discours de Dumbledore que peut de monde écoutait vraiment. Puis le festin apparut et Ron commença à se servir copieusement puis, sentant un regard pesant, il leva la tête et remarqua qu'Hermione le regardais bizarrement : Ben quoi ? fit-il, quand on est un sportif de haut niveau, il faut bien manger, fit-il en continuant malgré le regard sceptique d'Hermione qui s'était servie elle aussi.

Après le repas, elle et Malefoy, ainsi que les autres préfets, dirigèrent les élèves vers leurs salles communes respectives en leur donnant leur mot de passe, puis, Hermione retourna près de la Grande Salle où Drago l'attendait avec Mc Gonagall :

Suivez-moi, fit-elle en commençant à marcher, il arrivèrent alors devant une statue représentant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés vêtue d'une toge qui fit un clin d'œil à Malefoy, derrière le dos de Mac Gonagall, tandis que celui-ci lui faisait un sourire séducteur (beurk, pensa Hermione).

Votre mot de passe est : « fatalité ». Des instructions figurent sur la table de votre salle commune, ainsi que les emplois du temps.

Bien professeur, répondirent en chœur Hermione et Drago.

Parfait, je vous laisse découvrir vos appartements, passez une bonne nuit, et pas de disputes voulez-vous, fit-elle en partant. Drago la regarda partir avant de dire :

Mais quelle vieille chouette rabat-joie, dit il avant de soupirer, « fatalité » prononçât-il en regardant a statue

Bienvenue chers préfets-en-chef fit la statue avec un sourire charmeur en regardant Drago. Hermione roula les yeux et pénétra à son tour dans l'ouverture ovale laissée par la statue.

Et voià si ça vous plait toujours, n'oubliez pas la…..REVIEW ! C si facile, si court, si agréable pour l'auteur de le faire yeux de chat potté alors pensez à moi hein lol


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voici le chapitre 3 C'est super!je suis tro contente ke ma fic plaise!Merci à :_

_Lovedavidanders : oh ! tu m'a déjà percée à jour ! eh oui, je suis sadique, tu l'apprendra bientôt a tes dépends et alors tu me supplieras d'abrégé tes souffrances en mettant la suite muhahahaha lol contente que ça te plaise toujours, et t'inquiète pas, je feré pa tro souffrir mione_

_Ayuluna : ça me fait plaisir ke t'aime toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira surtout, n'oublie pas la reviw pour me le dire_

_Emily Lovegood : je te garantie que ça sera encore mieux…si tu continues à lire la fic et à mettre des reviews biensur lol j'aime bien k drago aie de l'humour, ça lui donne un cert1 charme si… avant ke je continue, dit-moi si tu fais aussi partie de son fan club ? mdr Kiss_

_Marie : merci beaucou j'espère ke ce chapitre te plaira-koik'il soit un peu triste- Groooos kissou ! _

_Ari : patience patience, c pour bientôt lol, j'espère que ça te plaira, je compte sur toi pour me faire de bonnes –ou mauvaises(ce ki, sans me venter m'étonnerai lol)- critiques ! _

_Axelanderya : eh ouai j'ai toujours raison lol, j'espère ke ce chapitre te plaira, c vrai ke celui-ci et le proch1 seront un piti peu triste mais c pr la bonne cause lol, ça va souvent être drôle crois-moi Kiss_

_Sinwen : supeeer une nouvelle reviewveuse ! ne me laisse pas tomber please lol, j'espère ke ce chapitre te plaira_

**Chapitre 3 : **

La salle commune était magnifique, le sol était en marbre et un sofa et une méridienne trônaient dans la partie droite de la pièce ainsi que trois fauteuils. Autour d'une table basse vitrée en acajou devant une agréable cheminée. La cheminée était sculptée et produisait une douce chaleur dans l'ensemble de la pièce. A droite de la pièce, une immense bibliothèque prenait tout le mur et une table de travail avec deux chaises était à coté. Dans le fond de la pièce, deux escaliers partaient chacun en direction d'une porte, et donnaient sur un balcon reliant les deux portes. Celle de la salle de bain était entre les deux autres. La pièce était décorée aux couleurs des deux maisons. Hermione jeta un regard à Drago :

Malefoy, étant donné que nous devons utiliser la même salle de bain, je l'utiliserai le matin et toi le soir.

D'accord Granger, fit Drago avant d'aller d'un pas nonchalant vers l'escalier menant à sa chambre (sur la porte était inscrit en lettres argentées son nom et sa maison, de même pour la porte d'Hermione en doré).

Hermione soupira et entra à son tour dans sa chambre. Elle se changea et s'allongea dans les couvertures chaudes de son lit à baldaquin près d'une fenêtre. Sa chambre était décorée aux couleurs des gryffondors et un bureau était installé, pas loin d'une armoire.

Hermione fit à nouveau un rêve étrange : la même femme que dans son précédant rêve pleurait à chaude larme sur un canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même, un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle entra dans la pièce avec un regard froid et commença à lui parler : Miranda, tu devrais arrêter de pleurer, c'était la seule chose à faire, cet enfant sera bien plus à l'abrie là-bas qu'avec toi, tu le sais bien. Refait ta vie et oublie nous, c'était une erreur que je regrette amèrement, je peux te l'assurer, mais je ne veux pas gâcher mon mariage pour cette erreur qui date, tout est fini, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, tu es encore jeune.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de lancer : - Comment peux-tu dire ça James ! Une erreur ? C'est tout ce que notre fille représente pour toi ? Je sais que ta femme a un fils aussi du même age, et lui tu t'en occupe bien !

Oui mais je n'aurai jamais du faire ce que j'ai fait avec toi et cette enfant n'aurait jamais du naître, Lily, elle, est ma femme, et cet enfant nous l'avons désiré.

La jeune femme se leva pour se rapprocher de lui, elle lui jeta un regard noir et sans qu'il puisse l'éviter, elle le gifla avant de le mettre à la porte en le poussant violemment. Elle fondit en larme derrière la porte tandis qu'on entendait les pas de l'homme s'éloigner.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se demandait qui était cette femme qui avait une fille avec James Potter, car elle l'avait reconnu, c'était bien lui. Harry avait donc une demi-sœur quelque part du même âge que lui sans même le savoir. Hermione se demanda si ce qu'elle avait vu était bien réel, et quel était le rapport avec elle.

Elle entreprit alors de raconter ce rêve étrange dans une lettre à ses parents, elle cacheta la lettre et se rendit dans la salle de bain (sans oublier de verrouiller la porte). Elle prit une douche rapide et après avoir revêtu son uniforme, elle se dirigea vers la volière avec sa lettre.

Drago dormait encore vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle jeta un œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin.

Elle pénétra dans la volière et réveilla un hibou avant de lui accrocher le parchemin sur la patte. Elle regarda le hibou partir avec anxiété et se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire maintenant et se résolut retourner dans sa salle commune et de parler à Dumbledore de ce rêve qui pourrait ne pas en être un.

Elle s'installa donc confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils et commença à lire son livre de métamorphose (même si elle l'avait déjà terminé). Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, n'arrivant pas à lire une seule ligne à cause de son anxiété, elle déposa le livre à coté d'elle et se mit à réfléchir : si ce rêve se révélait être la réalité, devrait-elle en parler à Harry ? Biensur c'était quand même sa famille… se dit-elle. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et jetait sans arrêt des petits regards inquiets autour d'elle.

Comment Harry prendrait-il le fait que son père ait trompé sa mère ? Ca lui ferait sûrement un choc, lui qui avait déjà perdu son parrain, il ne méritait pas de vivre en plus cette déception. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Drago descendre et la regarder bizarrement avant de marcher jusqu'à elle et de passer la main devant les yeux de la gryffondor en disant : Granger, on a cours, réveille toi tu risques d'être en retard.

Elle se releva prestement et se rendit, d'un pas qui se voulait léger, dans la Grande Salle les bras chargés d'emploi du temps.

Harry et Ron l'attendaient, elle remit une pile d'emploi du temps à Ron et en fit de même pour les préfets de Poufsouffle, vu que c'était Drago qui s'occupait de ceux de Serpentard et Serdaigle. Après avoir distribué les emplois du temps, Hermione et Ron rejoignirent Harry à leur table.

Harry et Ron discutèrent de quidditch tandis qu'Hermione paraissait toujours dans ses pensées. Les hiboux arrivèrent enfin, elle reçut la gazette du sorcier et une lettre qu'elle s'empressa de fourrer dans sa poche discrètement.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Drago l'avait remarqué et plissait les yeux.

La matinée se passa sans évènements notables (à part Neville qui avait faillit se faire dévorer par une plante carnivore pendant le cours de botanique) et avant de manger, Hermione s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Avec un peu d'appréhension, elle ouvrit la lettre :

« _Ma chère Hermione,_

_Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de te révéler quelque chose de très important, il y a seize ans, nous avons trouvé un bébé abandonné devant notre porte avec une lettre dedans, nous l'avons jointe à cette lettre, sache que malgré ce que tu apprendras, tu restes notre fille chérie et nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde mon cœur._

_Tes parents, les Granger. » _

_Hermione était paniquée, la situation était en train de lui échappée, elle déplia fébrilement le parchemin jauni joint et lut :_

_« A vous qui trouverez ma fille,_

_Je suis Miranda Weller (Hermione repensa à son rêve), cette enfant s'appelle Hermione, bien que cela puisse vous surprendre, c'est une sorcière, et vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt. Je vous ait observer pendant longtemps avant de prendre ma décision et j'espère ne vais le regretter. J'ai eut cet enfant avec un homme marié, je ne voulais pas avorter, mais je ne pouvais pas la garder non plus car dans notre monde, des évènements troublants arrivent et je pense que ma fille sera en sécurité chez vous. Je vous demande de la traiter comme votre propre fille, je l'aime, mais je n'aie pas le choix._

_Miranda Weller._ »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, ainsi donc, elle était un enfant illégitime ? Elle aurait préféré continuer à vivre dans le mensonge que de savoir ça. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger en prenant soin de ne pas laisser voir son trouble.

Elle s'assit à côté de Harry puis, pendant qu'il parlait, elle tira sur sa manche :

J'aurai quelque chose à te dire tout-à-l'heure, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur mais acquiesçât tandis que Ron les regardais de travers. Elle ne mangea pas grand-chose. Une fois qu'Harry eut fini, elle l'entraîna dans la salle sur demande où étaient à présent deux fauteuils rouges face à face près d'une grande cheminée sur un tapis blanc et moelleux.

Hermione pris une grande inspiration :

Ce que je vais te dire Harry est très important, commença-t-elle, je ne l'ai appris que ce matin, mais je devais t'en parler.

Vas-y je t'écoute, fit Harry.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ron rouge de colère : - Je vous cherche depuis longtemps ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je vous signale au passage que nous avons cour de potion tout de suite !

Harry haussa les épaules à Hermione d'un air désolé et ils rejoignirent Ron. Arrivé devant la salle du professeur de potion où comme d'habitude, les gryffondors étaient rangé le long d'un mur et les serpentards de l'autre. Pansy s'approcha alors du trio :

Alors la sang-de-bourbe, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autres que ces deux serpillières pour rester avec ? Tu fais vraiment pitié, pas étonnant qu'aucun garçon ne sorte avec toi ! lui lança-t-elle acidement avant de jeter un regard en coin à Drago pour voir s'il était impressionné.

Celui-ci discutait avec Blaise Zabini et se foutait éperdument de ce que faisait Pansy. Harry lança alors :

Dis-moi Pansy, tu as déjà vu un véritable bouledogue ? Ce sont des chiens que certains moldus apprécient, si tu n'en a jamais vu, regarde dans un miroir et tu verras le plus laid d'entre eux. Pansy, sous les regards moqueurs des gryffondor, serra les poings. C'est alors que Rogue débarqua :

Rentrez immédiatement dans la salle, et dix points de moins à Mr Potter pour avoir insulté une élève, ajouta Rogue sèchement.

Devant l'injustice, les gryffondors ne purent que se tairent et garder leur rancœur pour quand ils seraient hors du cour. Pendant le cours, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas remarqué qu'Hermione semblait très stressée et qu'elle avait faillis rater sa potion (ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant).

Harry ne s'était pas privé d'insulter Rogue de tous les noms d'oiseau dès qu'ils étaient partis en direction de leur cour de Soin aux Créatures Magiques où Hermione avait semblé avoir moins d'entrain. Le soir après le dîner, elle s'était isolée pour pleurer et s'était endormie avec la volonté de révéler à Harry ce qu'elle avait appris dès qu'elle serait seule avec lui.

Woooooo ! je suis sure ke vous vous demandez kelle sera la réaction d'Harry, je me trompe ?

Lachez les reviews ! si vous le faite, je publierai plus vite ; D


	4. Chapter 4

Oh mon dieu, ma cote baisse mais keske j'ai fait fait pour mériter ça ? sanglot c'est kan même pa pour me prouver ke le chantage ça marche pas sur vous ? Si ? ben je f'rai attention la prochaine fois lol Merci à :

Lovedavidanders : ben oui lol, merci pour le compliment ;D voici la suite !

Ari : hum ouai…j'apréhende **ta** réaction moi…c drole mais j'ai l'impression ke t'aimes un peu beaucoup Harry…m1tenant ke j'y pense c vrai ke ton pseudo… lol fuit pas en courant, voici la suite

Chapitre 4 :

Le lendemain, suite à un terrible cauchemar où Hermione avait vu la femme (elle avait encore du mal à admettre que c'était sa mère) des précédents rêves se faire torturer par des mangemorts, se réveilla à deux heures du matin en sueur, les larmes aux yeux : pourquoi voyait-elle cela ? Elle se demandait bien qui pouvait lui envoyer ces images horrifiantes. Elle décida de faire un tour dans la salle commune où elle croisa (à son plus grand dam) Drago qui venait d'arriver, la chemise entrouverte, les cheveux en batailles avec des marques de rouge à lèvre et un sourire en coin.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais préféra ne même pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait et avec qui (nda : pour ce qu'il avait fait c'était pas bien compliqué). Elle se dirigea vers l'un des canapés devant la cheminée. Cependant le blond, qui n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on l'ignore commença :

Alors Granger, passé une bonne nuit à rêver de St- Potter ? fit-il narquoisement, tu crois qu'un jour il finira par se rendre compte que tu es folle de lui ? ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione rougir légèrement (de colère mais ça il ne le savait pas) et puis après tout, je n'ai pas à te dicter ta conduite Granger, quoique tu devrais penser à te changer les idée, comme moi, fit-il sur un ton mielleux en haussant les épaules comme si ce qu'il faisait était quelque chose de banal comme se brosser les dents.

Elle lui jeta un regard remplis de dégoût avant de cracher (façon de parler) :

Tes conseils tu peux te les mettre là où je pense Malefoy !

Ah oui ? et à où tu penses ? dit-il en prenant un malin plaisir à faire enrager Hermione.

Barre-toi Malefoy, tu comprends pas que je veux être SEULE ! fit-elle en commencent à pleurer.

Drago, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, avait été surpris par la réaction d'Hermione, il haussa les épaules avant de lancer :

A ta place je me reposerai Granger, tu vas finir par ressembler à un cadavre… quoique… fit-il en la détaillant de haut en bas avec un air méprisant.

Il s'en alla tranquillement et claqua la porte de sa chambre comme il le faisait par habitude. Hermione pesta contre le serpentard avant de se dire que s'il n'était pas sympa avec elle, lui au moins était sincère. Malefoy avait à moitié raison, se dit-elle.

En effet, elle avait été amoureuse d'Harry de sa première à sa sixième année (bien qu'elle soit sortit un petit moment avec Krum), elle avait cessé de se faire des illusions car elle savait qu'Harry n'était pas attiré par elle. Il n'était même jamais sortis avec une fille (à part peut-être Cho mais ça avait été catastrophique et il en avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir).

Harry ne semblait pas se rendre compte parfois qu'elle était une fille et ne ressentait absolument aucune gêne face à certaines insinuation qu'elle ou des amis faisaient et à des positions compromettantes qu'ils pouvaient avoir en faisant tel ou tel jeu.

Ron, lui, était attiré par elle (ce n'était pas bien compliqué, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure) mais il ne lui avait jamais dit quoi que se soit à son sujet et contrairement à Harry il était très souvent gêné et devenait alors rouge écrevisse.

Hermione avait été surprise par le fait que Ron sorte avec Luna mais elle c'était dit qu'il avait fini par se résigner lui aussi. Pour finir, elle trouvait qu'Harry faisait beaucoup de cachotteries en ce moment avec ces rendez-vous secrets. Elle avait décidé de le laisser dire ce qu'il avait à dire quand il serait près (coté préfète-en-chef oblige) mais sa nature curieuse reprenait parfois le dessus et elle avait du mal à ne pas le suivre.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'était endormie. Drago, qui s'apprêtait à partir déjeuner, soupira en se disant qu'elle était probablement bien plus jolie quand elle dormait que quand elle se mettait à faire des trucs de miss préfète parfaite comme lever la main comme une folle ou bien quand elle fronçait les sourcil pour réprimander les autres ou quand elle le regardait haineusement ou avec dégoût et mépris.

Il soupira encore et la secoua comme un forcené. Elle se réveilla et il lui lança :

Granger, je suis pas ton elfe de maison alors je serai pas toujours derrière toi pour te réveiller quand t'es en retard.

Il saisit l'une des pommes qui étaient dans la corbeille sur la table basse et s'en alla d'un pas princier. Hermione agacée, se rendit précipitamment dans la douche, enfila son uniforme, elle prit au hasard un fruit dans la petite corbeille (elle n'avait pas le temps de manger plus, ces fruits la sauvaient, en plus ils se renouvelaient lorsqu'on les mangeait où qu'ils étaient périmés).

Elle arriva juste au moment où le professeur faisait entrer ses élèves dans la salle de classe, elle soupira de soulagement et pris place à coté de Parvati (Ron et Harry s'étant déjà mis ensemble).

Hermione commençait à paniquer, elle n'arrivait pas à rester seule avec Harry suffisamment longtemps pour lui expliquer la situation, il y avait toujours Ginny, Ron, Luna ou Neville dans le coin. Il passait son temps libre à jouer au quidditch avec Ron où il disparaissait mystérieusement pour faire on-ne-sait-quoi (Hermione se posait d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions là-dessus mais elle préférait ne pas l'embêter avec ça).

Malgré sa bonne volonté, Hermione ne put parler à Harry que deux semaines après, un lundi entre midi et deux, alors que Ron avait rejoint Luna, on était déjà en octobre. Hermione se mordillait la lèvre avec anxiété.

Elle et Harry s'étaient retrouvés, comme la dernière fois, dans la salle sur demande avec le même décor.

Harry, la dernière fois je t'avait dit que je voulais te parler et tu sais, je…j'ai beaucoup hésité

Parle je t'écoute, fit Harry légèrement anxieux tout de même à l'idée que cela puisse être une déclaration (pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Hermione mais elle n'était pas du tout son genre et il avait quelqu'un d'autre en vu).

Nous sommes demi-frères Harry.

Quoi ? Mais ce…c'est impossible, nous…je veux dire on a le même âge ça voudrait dire que…

Oui Harry, je suis navrée mais ton père est aussi mon père et il a trompé ta mère avec la mienne.

Mme Granger ? demanda Harry interloqué

Non, j'ai également appris qu'elle n'était pas ma mère biologique.

Et qui était-ce , fit Harry d'une voix tremblante

Miranda Weller.

Non c'est impossible, il n'a pas put faire ça ! Je suis sure que c'est de la faute de ta garce de mère ! dit-il en la pointant du doigt. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses la parole sale bâtarde!hurla Harry hors de lui, il sortit d'un pas rageur, laissant une Hermione complètement bouleversée par ce qui venais de se passer.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma pour pleurer. Elle ne vint pas en cours l'après-midi et ne vint pas non plus au dîner. Le lendemain, elle décida de ne pas gâcher sa vie pour ça et de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

Elle perdit bien vite ses bonnes résolution en voyant que ses anciens meilleurs amis l'ignoraient totalement et la plupart des autres gryffondors aussi (Harry leur avait dit qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas une fille bien et qu'il ne contait plus jamais l'approcher, sans plus de question, les autres avaient décidés qu'il devait avoir raison, lui, le ''survivant'' et qu'ils feraient bien de l'imiter pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises).

Elle était complètement seule, elle ne répondait même plus aux questions des professeurs (chose totalement impensable pour Hermione Granger) et quand elle était interrogée, elle prétendait ne pas savoir.

Elle ne vint en cours que deux jours de plus avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir, il n'y avait que Dobby qui venait lui rendre visite pour lui donner de la nourriture et la consoler en disant que « Monsieur Potter à été trop loin, Dobby ne l'aime plus maintenant, il va aider Miss Granger, Miss » en hochant sa lourde tête difforme de bas en haut. Cela n'avait pas du tout suffit à calmer Hermione (elle s'était à peine rendu compte de sa présence) et les professeurs commençaient à se faire du soucis car elle avait manqué une semaine de cours (ce qui était totalement contre la nature d'Hermione).

Ron lui, soutenait Harry comme d'habitude, même si celui-ci n'avait expliqué que très vaguement ce qui s'était passé. Drago, même s'il n'avait franchement jamais apprécié Hermione, se dit qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être ainsi ignorée par Potter et compagnie. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle les avait beaucoup aidés à trouver des solutions à chaque fois que Voldemort apparaissait depuis la première année. Il se dit donc qu'il était tant qu'il prenne les choses en main.

Attention THE bad boy rentre en action lol REVIEW please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 1

" On aime sans raison, et sans raison l'on hait. "  
Regnard

- Mais dégage Pansy !

Mais je t'aime Drago! et de toute façon ton père a dit que…

Mon père est mort pauvre sotte !la coupa-t-il. Elle s'en alla en pleurnichant et Drago s'affala sur une des chaises de chez Florian Fortârome le glacier, il commençait à en avoir assez de cette potiche qui le suivait partout avec sa sale gueule de pékinois. Il avait déjà eut plusieurs filles, mais jamais Pansy ne passerai dans son lit, elle n'arrêtait pas de le harceler, et il envierait presque Potter d'avoir la paix avec son troupeau d'ami de gryffondor, presque. Drago venait tranquillement faire ses courses pour la rentrée à Poudelard quand cette furie avait débarqué de nulle part pour se coller à lui, heureusement, il avait réussi à la faire dégager. La nouvelle avait été annoncée depuis plusieurs mois, son père, ainsi que d'autres des fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort, étaient morts après un raid d'aurors. La mère de Drago en avait beaucoup souffert et elle tenait Voldemort pour responsable, elle était donc allée vers Dumbledore pour le prévenir de son changement de camp et leur manoir était surveillé par des aurors. Franchement dit, cela arrangeait Drago car il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour éviter d'avoir la marque. Il préférait bien être médicomage que lèche-botte de se tyran qui voulait éradiquer les sang-de-bourbe alors qu'il était lui-même un sang-mêlé. Cette année, il entrait en septième année et en plus il était préfet-en-chef, il trouvait ça super parce qu'il allait être tranquille, sans Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle pour le coller (enfin la plupart du temps). Bien entendu, il y avait un mauvais côté à la chose : la préfète-en-chef. Seule Granger pourrait l'être vu ses notes et son attitude et franchement, ça ne l'enchantait pas de cohabiter avec elle parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce dix minutes sans s'insulter alors que lui, il voulait juste être tranquille. Soudain, il entendit des rires, il se tourna pour voir qui en était l'auteur : il s'agissait de Saint- Potter et ses acolytes, la belette Weasley et le castor Granger. Quelle horreur, lui qui voulait passer du bon temps, c'était raté, il leur lança un regard mauvais puis se dit que s'il les ignorait, ils en feraient autant et sa journée ne serait pas totalement gâchée (elle l'était déjà un peu à cause de Parkinson). Il se retourna donc tranquillement pour terminer sa glace au chocolat en déshabillant les plus jolies passantes du regard. Il entendit alors une voix désagréablement familière dans son dos :

Alors Malefoy, tu te balades sans tes gorilles ? fit Harry, tandis que Ron pouffait de rire et qu'Hermione hochait la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

Exactement, Potter, cracha Drago, mais à ce que je vois, toi tu emmènes ta belette de compagnie partout avec toi, tout comme ton castor domestique.

Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! fit Ron rouge de colère en serrant les poings

Retirer ce que je viens de dire ? Attends que j'y réfléchissent, fit Drago en faisant mine de réfléchir, …hum Non ! Et je te conseil de déguerpir avec tes amis Potter, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je fasse de ta vie un enfer à Poudelard

Toi ? tu te crois plus important que tu ne l'es ! fit Harry

Il se trouve que je suis préfet-en-chef, et gryffondor risque bien de perdre la coupe des quatre maisons cette année, fit Drago avec un sourire mauvais

Il se trouve que moi aussi je suis préfète-en-chef cette année Malefoy, alors si tu fais des injustices, compte sur moi pour en faire aux serpentards, fit Hermione sèchement, maintenant les garçons, fit-elle en s'adressant à Harry et Ron, on s'en va. Elle s'en alla devant tandis que Ron et Harry la suivaient après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Drago qui le leur rendit. Drago était très énervé : ces stupides gryffondors avaient gâché son après-midi. Il avait été un peu surpris tout de même par Granger, elle ne portait pas ses fringues amples pour une fois, et ses cheveux ne semblaient plus tout le temps en pétard comme avant, ils étaient ondulés et lui descendaient dans le dos. Elle s'était maquillée et portait des vêtements affriolants mais pas vulgaires ou provocateurs, et enfin, ça se voyait qu'elle avait pris de l'assurance. Peut-être cette année n'allait-elle pas être aussi désagréable que prévu, pensa Drago avant de se souvenir qu'il parlait de Granger et de se donner une claque mentale. Il paya l'addition et se rendit aux différents magasins où il devait acheter plumes, parchemins et livres ainsi que des robes de sorcier neuves et celles pour les bals de noël et de fin d'année.

De son coté, Hermione était énervée à cause du comportement stupides des garçons : aller provoquer Malefoy qui, pour une fois leur foutait la paix. Non mais vraiment, heureusement qu'elle avait mis fin à la dispute avant que ça ne tourne au duel.

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tout à l'heure ? Vous reprochez à Malefoy de vous emmerder tout le temps, et une fois qu'il ne fait rien, vous faites la même chose que lui ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être immatures ! fit-elle

Ne t'énerve pas comme ça Mione, soupira Ron, et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu défends Malefoy, tu l'aimes ou quoi ? reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils

En plus d'être immature, tu est complètement malade Ron d'abord je ne le défends pas, répliqua-t-elle outrée par une telle suggestion, et ensuite, moi ? aimer Malefoy ? désolé je ne fais pas partie de son groupe de groupies Ron ! Et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu es jaloux de ses conquêtes que tu dois te décharger sur moi !

Moi ? Jaloux d'une fouine ? mais tu délires ma pauvre Mione, fit Ron

C'est bon on y est, coupa Harry, agacé par cette dispute, en ouvrant la porte de Fleury & Bott. Hermione était en colère contre Ron : comment pouvait-on avoir les idées aussi mal tournées ? Elle n'aimait pas Malefoy, et elle ne l'aimerait jamais, parce que même s'il était beau, (ce qu'elle n'avouerait jamais à personne) il était arrogant, narcissique, prétentieux et égocentrique. Elle ne croyait même pas qu'il ait un cœur. Elle continua ses achats en repensant à l'année qui allait commencer, elle allait devoir cohabiter avec cette fouine sans scrupule, il faudrait qu'elle lui parle pour lui demander une trêve parce qu'elle ne comptait pas se battre verbalement avec lui à chaque fois qu'elle le croiserait. Elle pensait qu'il aurait tout de même le bon sens d'accepter cette proposition car malgré ses défauts, Malefoy n'était pas stupide. La preuve était qu'il était devenu préfet-en-chef. De plus, elle avait appris que le père de Drago était mort et apparemment, sa mère avait changé de camp, Hermione était certaine que Drago n'était pas un futur mangemort mais biensur, Harry et Ron croyaient que si. Ils évitaient donc d'aborder le sujet. Harry et Ron étaient à présent dans le magasin pour les balais, Hermione en avait profité pour se rendre chez Mme Guipure avec Ginny qui venait de la rejoindre. Elles étaient à présent entré dans le magasin et parcouraient les étalages à la recherche de LA robe de bal qui leur conviendrait. Hermione trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage et remarqua une montre. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de hausser les épaules en se disant qu'elle amènerait cette montre à la propriétaire du magasin pour le cas ou la personne qui avait perdu cet objet puisse la retrouver. Elle enleva sa jupe et son débardeur mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée…

Chapitre 2 :

Elle enleva sa jupe et son débardeur mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Hermione poussa un petit cri et plaqua son débardeur contre elle :

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle. Tu n'as vu que c'était occupé ! et regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te parle ! Effectivement, Drago était en train d'explorer le corps d'Hermione des yeux avec un sourire pervers

Arrêtes de paniquer Granger, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois une fille en sous-vêtement, fit-il en roulant les yeux, et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis pas venu pour mater, tout-à-l'heure j'ai oublié ma montre ici et je suis venu la récupérer, je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai ouvert la porte c'est tout, maintenant plus vite tu m'auras rendu ma montre et plus vite je sortirais ! Elle saisit la montre et la mit violemment dans la main tendue de Drago avant de le pousser violemment hors de la cabine et d'en refermer la porte en rougissant malgré elle de honte et de rage : quelle sale fouine, pensa-t-elle, il agit comme si c'était normal d'entrer comme ça dans une cabine occupée, il ne paie rien pour attendre. Elle se calma sur la douce pensée qu'elle aurait toutes les occasions de lui rendre la pareil vu qu'ils vivraient dans les mêmes appartements. Elle essaya la robe et s'observa dans la grande glace en tournant sur elle-même.

Drago, lui, était sortit du magasin avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres en pensant : Granger est peut-être insupportable mais elle est roulée comme un déesse. Evidemment, jamais il n'avouerai avoir pensé ça, plutôt se faire torturer pensait-il.

Sur le quai 9 ¾, Hermione trépignait d'impatience. Il est vrai qu'elle était arrivée légèrement en avance (nda : si une demi heure c'est une légère avance…) mais tout de même. Elle soupira d'exaspération, connaissant ces deux là, Harry et Ron arriveraient en retard. Elle entreprit donc de chercher un bon compartiment quand tout à coup, les mangemorts débarquèrent…lol je reprends « Elle entreprit donc de chercher un bon compartiment quand tout à coup, quelqu'un la reteint par le bras :

Miss Granger ? fit Mc Gonagall (nda : et nan ce n'é pa Drago !lol !)

Oui professeur Mc Gonagall ?

Veuillez me suivre, fit la directrice de gryffondor en commençant à marcher. Hermione lui emboîta le pas et Mc Gonagall reprit : Miss Granger, en tant que préfète-en-chef, vous devrez partager un compartiment avec le préfet-en-chef, Mr Drago Malefoy. Hermione réprima une grimace de dégoût. Mc Gonagall reprit alors : vous devrez rester dans ce compartiment le reste du voyage Miss à part lors de la ronde dans le train et je vous fait confiance pour ne pas retrouver le cadavre de l'un d'entre vous à l'arrivée. Hermione acquiesçât et une fois que la vieille dame fut sortie, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, c'est alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Drago qui reçut le coup de pied à la place de la porte.

Aille ! Mais Granger tu es complètement malade !

Heu… désolé, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, ce n'était pas toi qui était visé, dit-elle simplement. Elle rangea alors sa valise avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette en face de Drago qui fulminait. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit alors son baladeur d'un petit sac qui était à coté d'elle et plaça les écouteurs sur ses oreilles pour écouter une compil r&b. Drago lui lança un regard curieux et détailla l'objet du regard avant de lancer :

C'est moldu ?

Oui ça te pose un problème ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement

Range tes griffes Granger, s'était une question, fit-il sarcastiquement. A quoi ça sert ? reprit-il après une pause.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire Malefoy, tu comptes travailler avec Mr Weasley sur les moldus ?

Ne m'insulte pas okay, je voulais juste savoir c'est tout, et être agréable car nous avons une année à passer ensemble et je ne compte pas me disputer avec toi tout le temps (quoique…) en conséquence, je te demanderais d'arrêter les insultes.

Je ne t'ait pas insulté Malefoy, fit elle exaspérée

Mais tu aurais fini par le faire, alors maintenant, pour une fois que je fais un effort pour m'intéresser à quelque chose de moldu (le baladeur pas Mione !lol !), tu pourrais prendre sur toi et m'expliquer !

Bon ok, soupira-t-elle, c'est un baladeur, ça sert à écouter de la musique voilà.

Et tu écoutes quoi ? reprit Drago (mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de fouiner pensa Hermione). Agacée, elle s'assit à coté de lui et plaça l'un des écouteurs dans son oreille.

Ca, répondit-elle. C'était une chanson d'une certaine Kelis qui s'appelait « milk-shake » lui expliqua Hermione.

C'est pas mal, fit Drago. Hermione haussa les épaules et soudain, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit :

Mione, ça fait longtemps qu'on te cherche…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette fouine et c'est quoi ce file noir entre vous ?

Ce sont des écouteurs Ron, je t'expliquerait, fit Harry, mais bon Mione, tu viens ou tu préfères continuer à roucouler avec Malefoy ? reprit-il sèchement en lançant un regard noir à Malefoy

Harry ! Mais comment pouvez-vous avoir l'esprit aussi mal tourné ! On écoute de la musique ! Et je ne PEUX pas partir parce qu'on est préfets-en-chef et qu'on doit rester dans ce compartiment sauf pendant notre ronde ensemble. S'énerva-t-elle.

Maintenant vous êtes priez de sortir du compartiment des préfets-en-chef et de fermer vos gueules sur ce qui vient de se passer, trancha Malefoy d'un ton sec en regardant les deux gryffondors méchamment (Harry et Ron). Ils sortirent alors après avoir salué Hermione et s'être excusé auprès d'elle. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione soupira et retourna s'asseoir en face de Drago qui, lui, se saisit d'un carnet étrange et commença à griffonner quelque chose qu'Hermione préféra ne pas savoir. Elle s'endormit tranquillement en faisant un rêve étrange : une femme brune, courait en pleurant sous la pluie avec un bébé entouré de couverture dans les bras, la femme trébucha alors et le bébé lui échappa, il tomba sur les marches menant à une imposante bâtisse, la femme se leva, jeta un regard paniqué derrière elle, on entendait des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix, après avoir caché le bébé derrière une des colonnes supportant le toit de la terrasse de la bâtisse, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Hermione se réveilla alors avec un cri. Elle vit Malefoy sursauter et, voyant qu'il levait un sourcil interrogateur, elle fit : J'allait presque oublier qu'on devait faire une ronde dans le train, puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dehors, elle reprit : je crois qu'on devrait bientôt arriver, on ferait mieux de se changer avant, sors.

Pourquoi je sortirais ? fit Malefoy avec un sourire pervers

Parce que je ne compte pas te montrer mon corps et je ne compte pas non plus vomir en voyant le tien alors sors d'ici et laisse-moi me changer.

Je ne crois pas que tu vomirais Granger, en fait, je crois plutôt que tu baverais, mais il ne vaut mieux pas salir ce compartiment alors j'y vais, fit il avant de sortit du compartiments avec son exécrable sourire en coin (selon Hermione). Elle soupira d'exaspération avant de prendre ses affaires et de se changer le plus vite possible : on ne peut pas faire confiance à une fouine, elle n'a aucun scrupule. Elle sortit alors du compartiment et remarqua Drago adossé à coté avec un air impatient.

Granger, tu te décides enfin à sortir ? fit-il sarcastiquement, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher parce que je ne compte pas rester ici jusqu'à l'arrivée. Ils firent donc leur ronde en silence et ils tombèrent sur le compartiment de Ron, Harry, Ginny et Luna (qui sortait avec Ron).

Salut, fit Hermione en souriant tandis que les autres lui rendaient son salut et que Drago faisait une mine exaspérée.

Bon, ça suffit, ces retrouvailles sont très touchantes mais franchement elles me donnent la nausée alors partons Granger, fit-il sèchement.

La ferme sale fouine ! fit Ron. Mais Hermione lui lança un regard noir et emboîta le pas à Drago qui était déjà partit en direction de leur compartiment. Quelque temps après, il arrivèrent enfin et Hermione rejoins Harry, Ginny, Luna et Ron dans l'une des calèches tirées par les sombrals.

Alors ? La fouine t'a pas trop emmerdée quand même ? fit Ron

Non ça va, fit-elle

C'est vraiment dommage que tu soies obligée de vivre comme ça avec lui, dit Harry

Quoi ? s'époumona Ron, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ?

Ron, crois-tu que c'est moi qui aies pris cette décision ? fit Hermione sèchement.

En tout cas moi je trouve que ce n'est pas si dramatique, fit Ginny, s'attirant le regard noir de toute l'assistance (à part Lune qui était dans la lune). Je veux dire que ça aurait put être pire Mione, Malefoy aurait put être moche et débile, court sur patte dégueulasse mais non, il est beau, intelligent, grand et élégant

Tu as oublié, narcissique, égocentrique, arrogant et insupportable, fit Hermione sarcastiquement. Ginny haussa les épaules tandis que Ron la foudroyait du regard :

Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles à propos de Malefoy ! fit-il indigné, ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu fais partie de ces filles qui espèrent coucher avec lui !

Ne dramatise pas Ron, j'essayais juste de voir le bon côté des choses ! lança-t-elle. Ils arrivèrent devant le château (et Ron aida Luna à descendre avec un grand sourire béat), il entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. La répartition commença enfin, suivie du traditionnel discours de Dumbledore que peut de monde écoutait vraiment. Puis le festin apparut et Ron commença à se servir copieusement puis, sentant un regard pesant, il leva la tête et remarqua qu'Hermione le regardais bizarrement : Ben quoi ? fit-il, quand on est un sportif de haut niveau, il faut bien manger, fit-il en continuant malgré le regard sceptique d'Hermione qui s'était servie elle aussi. Après le repas, elle et Malefoy, ainsi que les autres préfets, dirigèrent les élèves vers leurs salles communes respectives en leur donnant leur mot de passe, puis, Hermione retourna près de la Grande Salle où Drago l'attendait avec Mc Gonagall :

Suivez-moi, fit-elle en commençant à marcher, ils arrivèrent alors devant une statue représentant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés vêtue d'une toge qui fit un clin d'œil à Malefoy, derrière le dos de Mac Gonagall, tandis que celui-ci lui faisait un sourire séducteur (beurk, pensa Hermione).

Votre mot de passe est : « fatalité ». Des instructions figurent sur la table de votre salle commune, ainsi que les emplois du temps.

Bien professeur, répondirent en chœur Hermione et Drago.

Parfait, je vous laisse découvrir vos appartements, passez une bonne nuit, et pas de disputes voulez-vous, fit-elle en partant. Drago la regarda partir avant de dire :

Mais quelle vieille chouette rabat-joie, dit il avant de soupirer, « fatalité » prononçât-il en regardant a statue

Bienvenue chers préfets-en-chef fit la statue avec un sourire charmeur en regardant Drago. Hermione roula les yeux et pénétra à son tour dans l'ouverture ovale laissée par la statue.

Chapitre 3 :

La salle commune était magnifique, le sol était en marbre et un sofa et une méridienne trônaient dans la partie droite de la pièce ainsi que trois fauteuils. Autour d'une table basse vitrée en acajou devant une agréable cheminée. La cheminée était sculptée et produisait une douce chaleur dans l'ensemble de la pièce. A droite de la pièce, une immense bibliothèque prenait tout le mur et une table de travail avec deux chaises était à coté. Dans le fond de la pièce, deux escaliers partaient chacun en direction d'une porte, et donnaient sur un balcon reliant les deux portes. Celle de la salle de bain était entre les deux autres. La pièce était décorée aux couleurs des deux maisons. Hermione jeta un regard à Drago :

Malefoy, étant donné que nous devons utiliser la même salle de bain, je l'utiliserai le matin et toi le soir.

D'accord Granger, fit Drago avant d'aller d'un pas nonchalant vers l'escalier menant à sa chambre (sur la porte était inscrit en lettres argentées son nom et sa maison, de même pour la porte d'Hermione en doré). Hermione soupira et entra à son tour dans sa chambre. Elle se changea et s'allongea dans les couvertures chaudes de son lit à baldaquin près d'une fenêtre. Sa chambre était décorée aux couleurs des gryffondors et un bureau était installé, pas loin d'une armoire. Hermione fit à nouveau un rêve étrange : la même femme que dans son précédant rêve pleurait à chaude larme sur un canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même, un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle entra dans la pièce avec un regard froid et commença à lui parler : Miranda, tu devrais arrêter de pleurer, c'était la seule chose à faire, cet enfant sera bien plus à l'abrie là-bas qu'avec toi, tu le sais bien. Refait ta vie et oublie nous, c'était une erreur que je regrette amèrement, je peux te l'assurer, mais je ne veux pas gâcher mon mariage pour cette erreur qui date, tout est fini, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, tu es encore jeune. La jeune femme lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de lancer : - Comment peux-tu dire ça James ! Une erreur ? C'est tout ce que notre fille représente pour toi ? Je sais que ta femme a un fils aussi du même age, et lui tu t'en occupe bien !

Oui mais je n'aurai jamais du faire ce que j'ai fait avec toi et cette enfant n'aurait jamais du naître, Lily, elle, est ma femme, et cet enfant nous l'avons désiré. La jeune femme se leva pour se rapprocher de lui, elle lui jeta un regard noir et sans qu'il puisse l'éviter, elle le gifla avant de le mettre à la porte en le poussant violemment. Elle fondit en larme derrière la porte tandis qu'on entendait les pas de l'homme s'éloigner.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se demandait qui était cette femme qui avait une fille avec James Potter, car elle l'avait reconnu, c'était bien lui. Harry avait donc une demi-sœur quelque part du même âge que lui sans même le savoir. Hermione se demanda si ce qu'elle avait vu était bien réel, et quel était le rapport avec elle. Elle entreprit alors de raconter ce rêve étrange dans une lettre à ses parents, elle cacheta la lettre et se rendit dans la salle de bain (sans oublier de verrouiller la porte). Elle prit une douche rapide et après avoir revêtu son uniforme, elle se dirigea vers la volière avec sa lettre. Drago dormait encore vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle jeta un œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Elle pénétra dans la volière et réveilla un hibou avant de lui accrocher le parchemin sur la patte. Elle regarda le hibou partir avec anxiété et se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire maintenant et se résolut retourner dans sa salle commune et de parler à Dumbledore de ce rêve qui pourrait ne pas en être un. Elle s'installa donc confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils et commença à lire son livre de métamorphose (même si elle l'avait déjà terminé). Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, n'arrivant pas à lire une seule ligne à cause de son anxiété, elle déposa le livre à coté d'elle et se mit à réfléchir : si ce rêve se révélait être la réalité, devrait-elle en parler à Harry ? Biensur c'était quand même sa famille… se dit-elle. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et jetait sans arrêt des petits regards inquiets autour d'elle. Comment Harry prendrait-il le fait que son père ait trompé sa mère ? Ca lui ferait sûrement un choc, lui qui avait déjà perdu son parrain, il ne méritait pas de vivre en plus cette déception. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Drago descendre et la regarder bizarrement avant de marcher jusqu'à elle et de passer la main devant les yeux de la gryffondor en disant : Granger, on a cours, réveille toi tu risques d'être en retard. Elle se releva prestement et se rendit, d'un pas qui se voulait léger, dans la Grande Salle les bras chargés d'emploi du temps. Harry et Ron l'attendaient, elle remit une pile d'emploi du temps à Ron et en fit de même pour les préfets de Poufsouffle, vu que c'était Drago qui s'occupait de ceux de Serpentard et Serdaigle. Après avoir distribué les emplois du temps, Hermione et Ron rejoignirent Harry à leur table. Harry et Ron discutèrent de quidditch tandis qu'Hermione paraissait toujours dans ses pensées. Les hiboux arrivèrent enfin, elle reçut la gazette du sorcier et une lettre qu'elle s'empressa de fourrer dans sa poche discrètement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Drago l'avait remarqué et plissait les yeux. La matinée se passa sans évènements notables (à part Neville qui avait faillit se faire dévorer par une plante carnivore pendant le cours de botanique) et avant de manger, Hermione s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Avec un peu d'appréhension, elle ouvrit la lettre :

« Ma chère Hermione,

Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de te révéler quelque chose de très important, il y a seize ans, nous avons trouvé un bébé abandonné devant notre porte avec une lettre dedans, nous l'avons jointe à cette lettre, sache que malgré ce que tu apprendras, tu restes notre fille chérie et nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde mon cœur.

Tes parents, les Granger. »

Hermione était paniquée, la situation était en train de lui échappée, elle déplia fébrilement le parchemin jauni joint et lut :

« A vous qui trouverez ma fille,

Je suis Miranda Weller (Hermione repensa à son rêve), cette enfant s'appelle Hermione, bien que cela puisse vous surprendre, c'est une sorcière, et vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt. Je vous ait observer pendant longtemps avant de prendre ma décision et j'espère ne vais le regretter. J'ai eut cet enfant avec un homme marié, je ne voulais pas avorter, mais je ne pouvais pas la garder non plus car dans notre monde, des évènements troublants arrivent et je pense que ma fille sera en sécurité chez vous. Je vous demande de la traiter comme votre propre fille, je l'aime, mais je n'aie pas le choix.

Miranda Weller. »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, ainsi donc, elle était un enfant illégitime ? Elle aurait préféré continuer à vivre dans le mensonge que de savoir ça. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger en prenant soin de ne pas laisser voir son trouble. Elle s'assit à côté de Harry puis, pendant qu'il parlait, elle tira sur sa manche :

J'aurai quelque chose à te dire tout-à-l'heure, souffla-t-elle. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur mais acquiesçât tandis que Ron les regardais de travers. Elle ne mangea pas grand-chose. Une fois qu'Harry eut fini, elle l'entraîna dans la salle sur demande où étaient à présent deux fauteuils rouges face à face près d'une grande cheminée sur un tapis blanc et moelleux. Hermione pris une grande inspiration :

Ce que je vais te dire Harry est très important, commença-t-elle, je ne l'ai appris que ce matin, mais je devais t'en parler.

Vas-y je t'écoute, fit Harry. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ron rouge de colère : - Je vous cherche depuis longtemps ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je vous signale au passage que nous avons cour de potion tout de suite ! Harry haussa les épaules à Hermione et ils rejoignirent Ron. Arrivé devant la salle du professeur de potion où comme d'habitude, les gryffondors étaient rangé le long d'un mur et les serpentards de l'autre. Pansy s'approcha alors du trio :

Alors la sang-de-bourbe, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autres que ces deux serpillières pour rester avec ? Tu fais vraiment pitié, pas étonnant qu'aucun garçon ne sorte avec toi ! lui lança-t-elle acidement avant de jeter un regard en coin à Drago pour voir s'il était impressionné. Celui-ci discutait avec Blaise Zabini et se foutait éperdument de ce que faisait Pansy. Harry lança alors :

Dis-moi Pansy, tu as déjà vu un véritable bouledogue ? Ce sont des chiens que les moldus apprécient, si tu n'en a jamais vu, regarde dans un miroir et tu verras le plus laid d'entre eux. Pansy, sous les regards moqueurs des gryffondor, serra les poings. C'est alors que Rogue débarqua :

Rentrez immédiatement dans la salle, et dix points de moins à Mr Potter pour avoir insulté une élève, ajouta Rogue sèchement. Devant l'injustice, les gryffondors ne purent que se tairent et garder leur rancœur pour quand ils seraient hors du cour. Pendant le cours, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas remarqué qu'Hermione semblait très stressée et qu'elle avait faillis rater sa potion (ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant). Harry ne s'était pas privé d'insulter Rogue de tous les noms d'oiseau dès qu'ils étaient partis en direction de leur cour de Soin aux Créatures Magiques où Hermione avait semblé avoir moins d'entrain. Le soir après le dîner, elle s'était isolée pour pleurer et s'était endormie avec la volonté de révéler à Harry ce qu'elle avait appris dès qu'elle serait seule avec lui.

Chapitre 4 :

Le lendemain, suite à un terrible cauchemar où Hermione avait vu la femme (elle avait encore du mal à admettre que c'était sa mère) des précédents rêves se faire torturer par des mangemorts, se réveilla à deux heures du matin en sueur, les larmes aux yeux : pourquoi voyait-elle cela ? Elle se demandait bien qui pouvait lui envoyer ces images horrifiantes. Elle décida de faire un tour dans la salle commune où elle croisa (à son plus grand dam) Drago qui venait d'arriver, la chemise entrouverte, les cheveux en batailles avec des marques de rouge à lèvre et un sourire en coin. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais préféra ne même pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait et avec qui (nda : pour ce qu'il avait fait c'était pas bien compliqué). Elle se dirigea vers l'un des canapés devant la cheminée. Cependant le blond, qui n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on l'ignore commença :

Alors Granger, passé une bonne nuit à rêver de St- Potter ? fit-il narquoisement, tu crois qu'un jour il finira par se rendre compte que tu es folle de lui ? ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione rougir légèrement (de colère mais ça il ne le savait pas) et puis après tout, je n'ai pas à te dicter ta conduite Granger, quoique tu devrais penser à te changer les idée, comme moi, fit-il sur un ton mielleux en haussant les épaules comme si ce qu'il faisait était quelque chose de banal comme se brosser les dents. Elle lui jeta un regard remplis de dégoût avant de cracher (façon de parler) :

Tes conseils tu peux te les mettre là où je pense Malefoy !

Ah oui ? et à où tu penses ? dit-il en prenant un malin plaisir à faire enrager Hermione.

Barre-toi Malefoy, tu comprends pas que je veux être SEULE ! fit-elle en commencent à pleurer. Drago, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, avait été surpris par la réaction d'Hermione, il haussa les épaules avant de lancer :

A ta place je me reposerai Granger, tu vas finir par ressembler à un cadavre… quoique… fit-il en la détaillant de haut en bas avec un air méprisant. Il s'en alla tranquillement et claqua la porte de sa chambre comme il le faisait par habitude. Hermione pesta contre le serpentard avant de se dire que s'il n'était pas sympa avec elle, lui au moins était sincère. Malefoy avait à moitié raison, se dit-elle. En effet, elle avait été amoureuse d'Harry de sa première à sa sixième année (bien qu'elle soit sortit un petit moment avec Krum), elle avait cessé de se faire des illusions car elle savait qu'Harry n'était pas attiré par elle. Il n'était même jamais sortis avec une fille (à part peut-être Cho mais ça avait été catastrophique et il en avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir). Harry ne semblait pas se rendre compte parfois qu'elle était une fille et ne ressentait absolument aucune gêne face à certaines insinuation qu'elle ou des amis faisaient et à des positions compromettantes qu'ils pouvaient avoir en faisant tel ou tel jeu. Ron, lui, était attiré par elle (ce n'était pas bien compliqué, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure) mais il ne lui avait jamais dit quoi que se soit à son sujet et contrairement à Harry il était très souvent gêné et devenait alors rouge écrevisse. Hermione avait été surprise par le fait que Ron sorte avec Luna mais elle c'était dit qu'il avait fini par se résigner lui aussi. Pour finir, elle trouvait qu'Harry faisait beaucoup de cachotteries en ce moment avec ces rendez-vous secrets. Elle avait décidé de le laisser dire ce qu'il avait à dire quand il serait près (coté préfète-en-chef oblige) mais sa nature curieuse reprenait parfois le dessus et elle avait du mal à ne pas le suivre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'était endormie. Drago, qui s'apprêtait à partir déjeuner, soupira en se disant qu'elle était probablement bien plus jolie quand elle dormait que quand elle se mettait à faire des trucs de miss préfète parfaite comme lever la main comme une folle ou froncer les sourcil pour réprimander les autres ou quand elle le regardait haineusement ou avec dégoût et mépris. Il soupira encore et la secoua comme un forcené. Elle se réveilla et il lui lança :

Granger, je suis pas ton elfe de maison alors je serai pas toujours derrière toi pour te réveiller quand t'es en retard. Il saisit l'une des pommes qui étaient dans la corbeille sur la table basse et s'en alla d'un pas princier. Hermione agacée, se rendit précipitamment dans la douche, enfila son uniforme, elle prit au hasard un fruit dans la petite corbeille (elle n'avait pas le temps de manger plus, ces fruits la sauvaient, en plus ils se renouvelaient lorsqu'on les mangeait où qu'ils étaient périmés). Elle arriva juste au moment où le professeur faisait entrer ses élèves dans la salle de classe, elle soupira de soulagement et pris place à coté de Parvati (Ron et Harry s'étant déjà mis ensemble).

Hermione commençait à paniquer, elle n'arrivait pas à rester seule avec Harry suffisamment longtemps pour lui expliquer la situation, il y avait toujours Ginny, Ron, Luna ou Neville dans le coin. Il passait son temps libre à jouer au quidditch avec Ron où il disparaissait mystérieusement pour faire on-ne-sait-quoi (Hermione se posait d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions là-dessus mais elle préférait ne pas l'embêter avec ça).

Malgré sa bonne volonté, Hermione ne put parler à Harry que deux semaines après, un lundi entre midi et deux, alors que Ron avait rejoint Luna, on était déjà en octobre. Hermione se mordillait la lèvre avec anxiété. Elle et Harry s'étaient retrouvés, comme la dernière fois, dans la salle sur demande avec le même décor.

Harry, la dernière fois je t'avait dit que je voulais te parler et tu sais, je…j'ai beaucoup hésité

Parle je t'écoute, fit Harry légèrement anxieux tout de même à l'idée que cela puisse être une déclaration (pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Hermione mais elle n'était pas du tout son genre et il avait quelqu'un d'autre en vu).

Nous sommes demi-frères Harry.

Quoi ? Mais ce…c'est impossible, nous…je veux dire on a le même âge ça voudrait dire que…

Oui Harry, je suis navrée mais ton père est aussi mon père et il a trompé ta mère avec la mienne.

Mme Granger ? demanda Harry interloqué

Non, j'ai également appris qu'elle n'était pas ma mère biologique.

Et qui était-ce , fit Harry d'une voix tremblante

Miranda Weller.

Non c'est impossible, il n'a pas put faire ça ! Je suis sure que c'est de la faute de ta garce de mère ! dit-il en la pointant du doigt. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses la parole sale bâtarde!hurla Harry hors de lui, il sortit d'un pas rageur, laissant une Hermione complètement bouleversée par ce qui venais de se passer. Elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma pour pleurer. Elle ne vint pas en cours l'après-midi et ne vint pas non plus au dîner. Le lendemain, elle décida de ne pas gâcher sa vie pour ça et de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Elle perdit bien vite ses bonnes résolution en voyant que ses anciens meilleurs amis l'ignoraient totalement et la plupart des autres gryffondors aussi (Harry leur avait dit qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas une fille bien et qu'il ne contait plus jamais l'approcher, sans plus de question, les autres avaient décidés qu'il devait avoir raison, lui, le ''survivant'' et qu'ils feraient bien de l'imiter pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises). Elle était complètement seule, elle ne répondait même plus aux questions des professeurs (chose totalement impensable pour Hermione Granger) et quand elle était interrogée, elle prétendait ne pas savoir. Elle ne vint en cours que deux jours de plus avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir, il n'y avait que Dobby qui venait lui rendre visite pour lui donner de la nourriture et la consoler en disant que « Monsieur Potter à été trop loin, Dobby ne l'aime plus maintenant, il va aider Miss Granger, Miss » en hochant sa lourde tête difforme de bas en haut. Cela n'avait pas du tout suffit à calmer Hermione (elle s'était à peine rendu compte de sa présence) et les professeurs commençaient à se faire du soucis car elle avait manqué une semaine de cours (ce qui était totalement contre la nature d'Hermione). Ron lui, soutenait Harry comme d'habitude, même si celui-ci n'avait expliqué que très vaguement ce qui s'était passé. Drago, même s'il n'avait franchement jamais apprécié Hermione, se dit qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être ainsi ignorée par Potter et compagnie. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle les avait beaucoup aidés à trouver des solutions à chaque fois que Voldemort apparaissait depuis la première année. Il se dit donc qu'il était tant qu'il prenne les choses en main.

Chapitre 5

« Si on ne se mêlait que de ce qui nous regarde, il n'y aurait plus de conversation possible. »

Romain Coolus

Le samedi après-midi, il se rendit donc devant la porte d'Hermione. A l'aide d'un sort, il entra dans la chambre de la gryffondor. Celle-ci était assise a milieu d'une tonne de mouchoir avec une mine de papier mâché et ces yeux étaient rougis à force d'avoir pleuré. Il fit disparaître les mouchoirs à l'aide d'un sort et s'assied à côté d'elle. Il tourna le visage d'Hermione vers lui et commença :

Granger, je sais qu'on n'était pas vraiment amis avant, mais vu comment tes amis te traitent, je veux bien t'aider. Elle lui lança un regard plein de désespoir et des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Il les essuya du revers de la main et, avec une légère hésitation (ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes), il la serra contre lui avant de reprendre :

Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre. Elle se mordit la lèvre et il lui lança un sourire pour l'encourager à lui parler.

Je… j'ai appris que j'avais été adoptée et que…je…que ma véritable mère…s'appelait Miranda Weller et m…mon père était…James Potter, fit elle en sanglotant. Il passa la main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et de l'autre il caressa son dos.

Donc si je comprends bien, Potter fait tout ça parce que tu lui as révélé que tu étais sa demi-sœur ? Je croyais qu'il t'appréciait ? fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Il m'a dit que son père n'avait pas put faire ça et que c'était sûrement la faute de ma mère et après il m'a traitée de bâtarde.

Je vois. Tu veux que je te dise ? Ca ne sert à rien de se raccrocher à eux comme ça vu qu'ils t'ont rejetée.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant ? Il a raconté quelque chose aux autres et maintenant plus personne ne veux me parler.

Eh moi je suis quoi alors ? fit Drago avec un sourire en coin. Hermione releva la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi quand tu es seule, en plus on a la majorité de nos cours ensemble vu qu'on suit tous les deux les cours pour être médicomage, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Mais…je…les serpentards ils…, bafouilla-t-elle

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux ils me respectent et je vais te montrer comment te comporter pour qu'ils te respectent aussi. Hermione hocha la tête fébrilement. Tout d'abord, tu ne dois montrer aucune émotion et garder un visage de marbre face à tout ce qu'on te dira, à part pour accentuer la peur de la personne à qui tu t'adresses ou pour lui montrer clairement ton mépris, fit-il avec un sourires machiavélique. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'entraîna avec Drago pendant un bon moment à ne pas extérioriser ses sentiments puis à répliquer acidement à toute attaque verbale. Ensuite, ils se rendirent tous deux à Pré-au-Lard (par le passage secret qu'Harry avait montré à Hermione) où ils achetèrent discrètement quelques produits pour Hermione. De retour au château, Hermione n'était plus Hermione Granger la miss je-sais-tout de gryffondor, mais bien Hermione Weller, qui se ferait une place dans cette école (cela ne compromettrait absolument pas son avenir vu qu'elle savait déjà tous les éléments des programmes de cette année). Au dîner, elle apparu avec Drago à la table des serpentards avec un visage aussi glacial que celui du blond. Aux serpentards qui voulurent protester, elle lança un regard emplis de fureur qui calma rapidement leurs ardeurs. Aux serpentards, Drago avait clairement fait comprendre qu'Hermione était sa 'protégée'. En les voyants ainsi, côte à côte avec la même expression d'ennui perpétuel à coté des serpentards, Ron recracha son jus de citrouille et Harry lança un regard noir à Hermione qui le lui rendit. Les professeurs eux avaient préféré ne pas intervenir car vraisemblablement, c'était Drago qui avait aidé la jeune fille à sortir du gouffre et il était normal qu'elle lui en soie reconnaissante et préfère sa compagnie à celle des autres qui l'avaient rejeté du jour au lendemain. La seule à vraiment vouloir s'interposer était Pansy Parkinson, elle avait voulu s'asseoir à coté de Drago et celui-ci l'avait repoussée pour faire asseoir Hermione. De l'autre coté, était déjà installé Zabini qui ne comptait pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle était alors entrée dans une rage folle :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là sale sang-de-bourbe ? Les gryffondors n'ont rien à faire ici, fit Pansy

Pour ton information espèce de bouledogue dégénéré, sache que je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe (en faisant une petite recherche, elle avait appris que sa mère était une sang pure), et tu ferais mieux d'aller polluer l'air de quelqu'un d'autre avec ton haleine de phoque, fit Hermione avec une mine dégoûtée. Les serpentards autours s'esclaffèrent et Drago fit un sourire mauvais tandis que Pansy lui lançait un regard suppliant :

Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour déguerpir Parkinson, ton minuscule cerveau n'a pas encore enregistré que je te méprisais ? fit-il froidement. Les rires doublèrent tandis que Pansy sortait de la salle en pleurnichant. Les autres serpentards adoptèrent vite Hermione qui leur promit, discrètement, de les aider à se venger de certaines blagues faites par les gryffondors. Drago se félicita de sa réussite.

Le e samedi, un mois après, Hermione et Drago discutaient de tout et de rien dans leur salle commune. Hermione avait radicalement changé de comportement et elle s'entendait à merveille avec Drago ainsi qu'avec certains serpentards et serdaigles. Tous ces anciens amis étaient devenus ses ennemis. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à admettre que tous ça était arrivé parce qu'Harry n'avait pas supporté que son père ait put tromper sa mère et qu'il avait rejeté la faute sur Hermione. Etant donné la célébrité d'Harry, tout le monde s'était mis de son côté à gryffondor et à Poufsouffle. Mais les serdaigles et les serpentards n'avaient de préférence pour personne. Maintenant, Hermione participait moins et avec moins d'entrain. Elle avait tout de même toujours les meilleures notes. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour le shopping et s'était faite une nouvelle amie, se nommant Lindsay Gartner qui était sa meilleure amie, après Drago et qui était à serdaigle. Il lui arrivait également (mais rarement quand même) de traîner avec Cho Chang et Maria Edgecombe. Elle détestait Harry et ses amis et ne se privait pas de leur faire sentir. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas pour autant du coté de Voldemort, son opinion à son sujet n'avait pas changé. Rogue était devenu son professeur préféré et elle faisait des blagues (très désagréables) aux filles de gryffondor. Evidemment, il n'y avait aucune preuve contre elle (elle était bien trop intelligente pour ça et elle faisait même mine de rechercher le coupable. En ce mois de novembre où l'hiver s'avançait à grand pas, Hermione était passée d'une personnalité à une autre.

Drago était allongé sur le côté dans un canapé moelleux, tandis qu'Hermione était couchée sur le ventre, la tête appuyée contre les mains dans la méridienne.

Tu sais Dray, fit Hermione pensivement, Potter a un petit secret que j'aimerai bien découvrir…

Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils

Eh bien ces temps-ci, Potter disparaît souvent seul et …

Peut-être que c'est pour pleurer, ironisa Drago

Non, généralement, il donne une excuse bidon et s'en va toujours dans une direction précise mais jamais dans le dortoir de gryffondor, car je le sais, c'est le seul endroit où ce crétin s'autorise à pleurer, et puis quand il réapparaît, il n'a pas les yeux rougis ou autre, il a plutôt l'air heureux…

Tu me décrit là un symptôme de la maladie que l'on nomme amour Herm', fit Drago en prenant un air de scientifique et en parlant comme s'il s'agissait de la peste noire.

L'intérêt serait de savoir qui est la fameuse amoureuse mystère de notre cher ami, car vu qu'il s'en cache, on pourrait bien en tirer parti, fit Hermione. Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

J'ai rendez-vous avec une serdaigle très mignonne, fit Drago avec un sourire en coin

Epargne moi les détails, donc, je vais suivre Potter ce soir quand il disparaîtra, et je veux que tu te débrouille pour me rejoindre là-bas, t'auras qu'à dire à cette fille que tu la verras demain.

Ok, fit Drago mais pour la fille c'est tant pis, demain y en a une autre de prévue.

Dit-moi Dray, une fois que t'auras eus toutes les filles de Poudelard que tu désirais, tu comptes faire quoi ? ironisa-t-elle

Le monde est vaste très chère, je voyagerais, fit-il avec son exaspérant et éternel sourire en coin. Hermione soupira avant de se lever. Où tu vas ? fit Drago.

Rendre visite à une ancienne amie, fit-elle simplement avec un sourire machiavélique. Elle partit en direction de la tour gryffondor. Elle entra dans la salle commune en ignorant les regards dédaigneux que certains lui lançaient et du regard, elle chercha Ginny. Elle s'avança alors vers elle et comme elle l'avait prévu, dès qu'elle se fut assise, les amies de Ginny partirent. La cadette des Weasley tenta de faire de même mais Hermione la reteint fermement par le bras, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

Salut Ginny, fit-elle comme si elles étaient amies mais toujours avec la voix traînante qu'elle avait adoptée.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ! fit Ginny agressivement

Tu voix ma petite, ton ami Harry risque bientôt d'avoir des mauvaises surprises, fit Hermione.

Pourquoi tu es une mangemort maintenant ? demanda Ginny

Tu es vraiment stupide ma pauv' fille, ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus amie avec vous que je vais me mettre sous la bannière de Voldemort, fit-elle avec un air de dégoût. Seulement, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il vous cachait quelque chose ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ? fit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Simplement qu'il ne vous fait pas assez confiance pour vous le dire mais moi, je sais ce qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il disparaît, mentit Hermione. Ginny plissa les yeux mais avant qu'elle n'ait put parler, Hermione se leva et s'en alla d'une démarche gracieuse. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'est que Ginny se pose des questions et qu'après, elle parle de tout ça aux autres. Ainsi, ils seraient plus méfiants envers Harry et essayeraient de savoir ce qui se passait aussi. Hermione, tout en marchant, pensait à quelque chose, ce dont elle n'avait pas parlé à Drago : ses rêves. Le cauchemar où sa mère se faisait torturer la poursuivait chaque nuit. Grâce à une potion revitalisante qu'elle fabriquait elle-même (elle avait fait de recherches à la bibliothèque), personne ne l'avait remarqué et elle n'en avait parlé ni à Lindsay, ni à Drago. La nuit, elle se réveilla toujours avec un hurlement et couverte de sueur, elle insonorisait sa chambre pour que le serpentard ne s'en rende pas compte. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et si elle devait demander de l'aide. Elle sortit de ses pensées en arrivant devant le terrain de quidditch. L'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait. Elle savait que ce serait bientôt terminé, aussi attendit-elle qu'Harry sorte comme il le faisait d'habitude pour son fameux rendez-vous ou du moins ce qu'elle croyait. Une fois que tous les membres de l'équipe furent partis, Hermione pu voir Harry sortir en regardant à gauche à droite, sans doute pour vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Hermione se tassa derrière le buisson où elle était cachée. Harry commença à marcher en direction de…

Chapitre 6

Hermione pu voir Harry sortir en regardant à gauche à droite, sans doute pour vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Hermione se tassa derrière le buisson où elle était cachée. Harry commença à marcher en direction du Lac. Hermione le suivit discrètement. Il s'avança jusqu'à un endroit où poussaient des buissons piquants. Une fois qu'il fut passé derrière eux, Hermione remarqua Drago sortir du château. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était hors de la vue d'Harry, elle se leva de sa cachette et lui fit de grands signes. Il la rejoignit en jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui.

Alors, il est où ? demanda Drago une fois arrivé près d'elle.

Derrière ces buissons épineux, fit Hermione en pointant les dits buissons.

Il y a un arbre assez grand à coté, fit Drago.

Mais je ne compte pas grimper jusque là haut ! fit Hermione en croisant les bras. Drago fit un sourire avant le lancer :

« accio nimbus2001 » Le balai arriva dans la main tendue de Drago quelques secondes plus tard.

Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais monter là-dessus ? fit Hermione en fixant le balais avec horreur. Pour toute réponse, il se mit sur le balai et lui lança un regard de défi.

Si, alors dépêche toi sinon on verra rien. A contrecœur, Hermione monta derrière Drago et s'agrippa à sa taille (celle de Dray). Drago décolla alors et avec habileté, il les fit monter jusqu'à une branche haute de l'arbre et il se posa en douceur dessus.

Voilà c'était pas si terrible, fit-il en se tournant vers Hermione qui avait les yeux fermés et qui était toujours accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'assied à califourchon sur la branche, devant Drago. Elle regarda alors en bas et découvrit Harry avec une personne inattendue. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle jeta un regard à Drago qui faisait une grimace de dégoût. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry ait put leur cacher une telle chose. Ils les entendirent parler :

Harry, quand pourrons nous vivre notre amour sans avoir besoin de nous cacher ?

Je ne sais pas Gregory, répondit Harry en caressant les cheveux du serpentards (nda : désolé pour la vision d'horreur, pour la suite, âme sensible s'abstenir).

Harry, j'ai peur que Vincent ait des soupçons, fit Goyle en ayant l'air effrayé.

Ne t'inquiète pas Greg je suis sur qu'il n'y voit que du feu, comme les autres d'ailleurs, fit Harry avant d'embrasser Goyle (nda : attention ! ne pas vomir sur vos clavier !lol !). Hermione regarda Drago qui avait à présent un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres. Hermione savait qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle : ça, c'était une information à garder qui pourrait s'avérer très utile. Harry commençait à devenir plus entreprenant avec Goyle, aussi Drago et Hermione préférèrent-ils s'en aller rapidement. Une fois loin du refuge d'Harry et Goyle, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

J'arrive pas à y croire ! fit Hermione en essuyant une larme de rire. Goyle !

Potter est vraiment stupide ! encore plus que son petit copain, fit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Il aurait put mieux se cacher que ça quand même! Imagine le traumatisme d'un première année qui les verrait tous les deux ! fit Hermione avant d'éclater encore de rire avec Drago. Ils étaient à présent dans le hall et soudain quelqu'un vint les interrompre :

On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça, fit Ron en plissant les yeux. Hermione et Drago se firent un regard entendu.

Ca ne te regarde pas la belette, fit Drago méchamment

Tu ferais mieux de dégager ou de rejoindre le balafré, ajouta Hermione froidement.

Je le cherche justement Hermione.

De quel droit tu m'appelles par mon prénom Weasley ? Figure toi que ton ami Harry est occupé avec quelqu'un, fit Hermione avec un sourire en coin avant de partir avec Drago sous le regard méfiant de Ron.

Drago jubilait : Potter était gay ! Et il ne sortait pas avec n'importe qui : Gregory Goyle, qui malgré sa stupidité était tout de même le fils d'un mangemort ! Ce serait facile de les faire chanter… Drago savait qu'il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou avec cette histoire d'amour insolite… Depuis la « révélation » il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait. Et puis, il songeait aux filles… il faudrait qu'il en invite une pour le bal de noël qui se déroulerait dans un mois… les plus belles filles, il les avait déjà eut et franchement, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à se coltiner des laiderons. La fille qu'il inviterait le lendemain soir était la dernière sur sa liste qu'il avait faite l'année dernière (nda : l'année dernière, il n'avait pas pris en compte les gryffondors dans sa liste car après tout, c'était la maison ennemie, mais ça il n'y a pas pensé). Après elle, il n'avait plus qu'à prendre un repos bien mérité. Mais de toute façon, il n'allait pas courir les filles jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il était tant qu'il grandisse un peu tout de même. Maintenant, il était très tard et Drago tombait de fatigue, il alla prendre un bain puis après avoir revêtu son ''pyjama'' (un simple caleçon) il s'endormit profondément.

Hermione de son côté, était légèrement anxieuse quand à encore revoir les horribles images cauchemardesques qu'elle voyait depuis un mois maintenant… Sans la potion revitalisant qu'elle avait acheté, elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblerait… Elle enfila sa nuisette noir rapidement et s'allongea dans les chaudes couvertures de son immense lit à baldaquins. « Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns était attachée par des chaînes magiques dans un cachot sombre, humide et sale. Du sang séché et de la boue maculaient ses vêtements, elle avait l'air épuisée. Un homme encagoulé entra alors dans la pièce en ricanant d'un rire gras puis, il la détacha et il l'emmena avec lui en la tirant par les cheveux et la ligota à un poteau.

Alors Weller, tu apprécies ton séjour parmi nous ? demanda une voix glaciale et effrayante. Les mangemorts autour ricanèrent. Tss tss tss, ma chère Miranda, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous nous révéliez où est caché l'enfant de Potter.

Je, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, fit-elle d'une voix éteinte, si vous parlez du fils de James Potter, l'auror, il se trouve chez lui avec sa femme !

Tant pis pour vous, s'énerva Voldemort, je vous avait prévenu mais vous vous obstinez à refuser de me dire la vérité ! Torturez-là ! siffla-t-il, je veux qu'elle souffre avant de mourir. Les mangemorts ricanèrent tandis que Voldemort se retirait. Ils s'approchèrent avec des fouets e commencèrent à fouetter la pauvre femme tandis que d'autres mangemorts lui lançaient des doloris, elle hurlait et cela semblait leur donner encore plus envie de continuer. » Hermione se leva en sursaut, pleine de sueur, les larmes aux yeux… encore ce rêve. Elle regarda son horloge : il était deux heures du matin et demain, c'était dimanche. Cela avait été plus long que d'habitude… et plus horribles. Elle pleurait…encore… c'était trop horrible… elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle du serpentard. Elle frappa à la porte puis, remarquant que Drago dormait, elle entra à l'intérieur et alluma la lumière. Drago était emmitouflé dans les couvertures :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il d'une voix pâteuse en entrouvrant légèrement le yeux. En voyant l'état d'Hermione, il se redressa un peu et lui redemanda : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Drago...je…je ne te l'avait pas dit mais… depuis un mois, je fait un cauchemar où je vois ma mère se faire torturer sous mes yeux, sanglota-t-elle.

Vient, soupira-t-il toujours à moitié endormit, et éteint cette lumière s'il te plait, fit-il en plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière qui l'éblouissait. Hermione rentra dans les couvertures et se blottit contre le vert et argent. Rassurée par sa présence, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps.

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle fut surprise de ne pas retrouver le décor de sa chambre rouge et or et de voir à la place celle du vert et argent. Elle se remémora la nuit d'hier et soupira. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle s'était en quelque sorte servie de Drago comme oreiller. Il dormait toujours d'ailleurs. Elle avait la tête posée sur sa poitrine ainsi que son bras droit. Sa peau pâle était douce et Hermione l'imaginait bien plus chétif que ça. Elle remarqua également qu'ils n'étaient pas très habillés tous les deux (nda : ben l'un en caleçon et l'autre en nuisette c sur que…) et préféra se relever rapidement, rougissant d'embarra. Il cligna des yeux et, en tournant sa tête vers elle il lui demanda :

Alors bien dormis ?

Oui ça allait, répondit-elle franchement. D'habitude si je me rendors, le cauchemar continue.

Eh oui, je suis si parfait que j'agit bénéfiquement sur les autres même quand je dors, plaisanta-t-il. Mais pour tes fameux rêves, je crois que ce n'est pas tout à fait normal que tu en fasses sur quelque chose comme ça qui s'est produit dans le passé, alors je pense que tu devrais en parler à Rogue, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Rogue ? En quoi il m'aiderait ? fit Hermione incrédule.

Eh bien tu as déjà oublié que c'était un excellant occlumens ? Je suis sur que quelqu'un t'envoie ces images et lui, pourrait t'apprendre à fermer ton esprit, fit Drago, d'ailleurs il me l'a apprit et je peux te dire qu'après tu ne fais plus aucun cauchemar ou autre de ce genre et tu te sens plus en sécurité aussi.

Mouai… fit-elle en haussant les épaules et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Au fait, jolie nuisette, plaisanta-t-il. Hermione lui lança un regard assassin et s'en alla tandis que Drago souriait toujours en coin. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune où il s'assied et commença à imaginer les multiples possibilités qui s'offraient à lui grâce au petit secret de Potter…

Chapitre 7

Déjà la veille de noël, Drago et Hermione n'avait pas reparlé du secret d'Harry, mais pour ses cauchemars, Hermione était allé voir Rogue.

FLASH-BACK

Miss Granger ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Professeur, c'est justement de ça dont je voulais parler. Rogue fronça les sourcils mais lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le lendemain de la rentrée, j'ai vu en rêve une jeune femme du nom de Miranda Weller. Selon le rêve, Miranda avait eut un enfant illégitime avec James Potter et l'avait abandonné devant une porte de maison moldue.

Miss Granger…

Je n'ai pas fini, le coupa Hermione, donc, en envoyant un hibou a mes parents adoptifs, il m'ont appris que c'était moi, et qu'ils m'avaient trouvée devant chez eux et l'avaient gardée car Mme Granger était stérile.

Jusque là, je ne vois pas mon rapport avec tout ça, fit Rogue.

Oui mais ce n'est pas normal que j'aie fait un rêve sur une époque du passé où je n'était pas présente et de plus, depuis le précédant rêve, je fait un cauchemar où je vois…ma mère se faire torturer par des mangemorts qui essayaient de savoir où j'était, sans doute à cause de ma parenté avec James Potter. Rogue soupira.

Je vois, sachez que je connaissait votre mère, mais à aucun moment elle n'a parlé de vous, j'était même le seul à être au courant de sa liaison avec Potter, siffla-t-il. Je la comprends tout à fait, elle avait voulu vous protéger.

Est-elle morte ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, elle s'était faite enlever par des mangemorts et selon ce que l'on avait appris grâce au véritasérum, il l'avaient torturés puis, elle avait mystérieusement disparu sans laisser de trace. Pour vos cauchemars, il est certain que quelqu'un vous envoi ces images dans un but précis que je ne saisis pas. Je vous aiderais en occlumancie.

Merci professeur, fit Hermione en se détendant un peu. Vous avez dit que vous la connaissiez, comment était-elle?

Déjà, elle était à serpentard, c'était quelqu'un d'optimiste, de sur de lui et d'intelligent. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande comment j'ai put ne pas faire le lien avant, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup vous savez. Et vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à Potter. Donc, Miranda avait des amis de toutes les maisons, elle était vraiment exceptionnelle. Quand je pense que tout aurait put être différent… soupira-t-il

Comment ça ?

Miranda était sortie avec James Potter pendant deux ans, puis ils avaient rompus sur un coup de tête et James s'était entiché de Lily Evans, qui était sa meilleur amie à l'époque mais après ça, elle n'adressa plus jamais la parole à Evans, et apparemment Potter l'aimait toujours vu que tu es née. Cet arrogant n'a jamais parlé de toute cette histoire et je suis dégoûté quand à l'idée que cet être abjecte vous aie abandonné ainsi. Enfin… j'aurai aimé savoir si elle était toujours vivante… vous savez, elle s'était cachée de sa grossesse mais si je calcule bien, c'est juste après qu'elle avait rayonné, mais quelque temps après, elle était devenue dépressive et elle n'avait rien put faire contre les mangemorts qui l'avaient capturée. J'aimerai qu'elle soie encore en vie, fit Rogue les yeux dans le vague.

Merci professeur, cela m'a réellement fait du bien.

Fin du Flash-back

Le professeur Rogue lui donnait à présent des cours d'occlumancie régulièrement et le cauchemar devenait de moins en moins long. Drago la soutenait, et il la laissait dormir avec lui quand ça n'allait pas (nda : sans aucune arrière-pensées ! qui l'aurait crut !) et il l'avait invité au bal de noël. Il lui était vraiment d'un grand secours et elle l'en remerciait. Evidemment, personne d'autre qu'Hermione, Harry, Rogue et Drago ne savait la réalité sur ses origines. Elle trouvait tout de même étrange cette histoire de cauchemar. Elle se sentait un peu perdue tout de même, mais Drago la soutenait et lui remontait le moral quand ça n'allait pas. Il était devenu son meilleur ami et son confident, si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait sans doute rit au nez de cette personne car il est vrai, jamais elle n'aurait put imaginer tous les évènement qui arriveraient. Elle maintenait toujours ces notes à un excellant niveau, mais ne cherchait plus à gagner des points pour les gryffondors qui eux continuaient toujours de l'ignorer. Et Drago et elle avaient déjà eut plusieurs altercations comme celle de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard :

FLASH-BACK

Ron et Harry sortaient de chez Honeydukes, Ron était surchargé en confiseries comme d'habitude. Hermione et Drago se firent un sourire entendu et se dirigèrent vers eux :

Tss, Weasley, au lieu de gaspiller le peu de sous que tu as pour acheter des confiseries, tu devrais les utiliser pour t'acheter un nouveau cerveau, fit Hermione en souriant de plus belle tandis que Ron devenait tout rouge.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Weasel ? Tu essayes de te rappeler à quoi sert un cerveau ? demanda sarcastiquement Drago.

Fichez le camp, espèce de vipères !

Oh, Harry, fit Hermione en se rapprochant de lui et de lui dire plus bas : mon cher demi- frère, tu ne devrais pas faire le petit malin, Dray et moi savons tous de ton… histoire d'amour

Tu dis n'importe quoi, siffla Harry qui avait l'air d'une bête traquée, tandis que Malefoy se rapprochait avec un sourire sarcastique avant de souffler : Potter tu me déçois beaucoup, Chang encore… ça allait, mais même si tu es homo tu aurais put sortir avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus évolué, railla-t-il

Retire ce que tu viens de dire, fit Harry en élevant la voix tandis que Ron les fixait en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perdu

Hum…non, fit Drago en souriant en coin, non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir Potter, fit-il sarcastiquement, c'est plutôt toi qui devrait nous obéir, fit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, et je te ferai remarqué que pour l'instant, c'est nous qui avons les cartes en main petit pote Potter. Hermione et Drago tournèrent les talons en riant sinistrement. Harry tremblait comme une feuille, Ron lui, comme d'habitude, était complètement largué, et regardait Harry d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci fit un geste, comme s'il chassait une mouche, et le rassura en disant que ce n'était que des idiots et ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais.

Fin du Flash-back

Hermione et Drago étaient en train de se balader près du lac gelé :

Alors, tu as une idée, fit Drago

De quoi tu parles ?

Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que ton brillantissime géni n'a pas encore élaboré une petite vengeance pour Potter ? fit Drago avec un sourire en coin

Hum, il faut que j'y réfléchisse… fit Hermione en s'arrêtant.

Ouai, si tu veux je t'aiderai, proposa Drago avec un sourire machiavélique.

On verra… en attendant, tu n'es pas déçu de ne pas aller au bal avec Parkinson juste à cause de moi ? plaisanta-t-elle

Non, je suis même très content, tu aurais vu sa tête quand je lui ait dit que j'y allait avec toi, c'était à mourir de rire ! rit-il

Ouai je vois ça d'ici, et ta mère, tu as des nouvelles d'elle ?

Ouai, mais parfois je me demande si elle sait quel âge j'ai, « mon petit Dray chéri, j'espère que tu t'amuses bien » fit-il en imitant une voix féminine. Hermione éclata de rire.

Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore capable de rire avec ton cœur de pierre, fit Ron, surgissant derrière eux

MON cœur de pierre ? répéta Hermione en arrêtant de rire

Tu as fait tellement de mal à Harry, et maintenant tu sors avec lui, fit Ron en regardant Drago d'un air dégoûté.

Fait attention à ce que tu dis la belette, fit Drago méchamment

MOI j'ai fait du mal à Harry ? fit Hermione avec un sourire amère et ironique, sais-tu ce qui s'est passé avant que vous tous vous mettiez contre moi ? T'as-t-il raconté ce dont nous avions parlé ?

Il…

JE ne crois pas que ce lâche ait eut le courage de vous dire la raison de sa colère contre moi ! le coupa-t-elle. Tu oses venir ici et me dire que je l'ai fait souffrir alors que tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit et combien IL m'a fait souffrir, fit-elle des larmes silencieuses perlant sur ses joues. Drago l'attira près de lui et regarda Ron comme s'il était la pire immondice qui soit :

Barre toi imbécile ! cracha-t-il, tu es content de toi hein ? Tu es vraiment stupide ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu viens de lui dire comme ça, et pour ta gouverne, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, moi je suis son ami et je ne la laisserai pas tomber à cause de ses origines MOI, assena-t-il tandis que Ron, confus et ne sachant que faire, fixait Hermione dont les larmes coulaient toujours mais qui ne cessait de le regarder avec un regard assassin, blottie dans les bras de Drago. Ron finit par partir en se posant toutes sortes de questions : que c'était-il passé ? Que voulait dire Drago par '' à cause de ses origines'', pourquoi Hermione avait-elle ainsi pleuré quand il avait parlé du mal qu'elle avait fait à Harry ? Il pensait qu'une petite mise au point avec Harry ne serait pas du luxe. Hermione, elle, pleurait toujours contre le manteau de Drago qui la berçait silencieusement. Elle finit pas arrêter de pleurer et, regardant Drago d'un air déterminé, elle fit : Je sais ce qu'on va leur faire…

Chapitre 8 :

Hermione enfilait sa robe de bal. Elle était rouge et or, et retombait majestueusement sur le sol. Une fleur était piquée sur le bustier de la robe, et Hermione avait rejeté un châle doré sur ses épaules et remonté ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle descendit dans sa salle commune où Drago l'attendait, vêtu d'un magnifique complet trois pièce (nda : eh oui Malefoy signifie aussi 'classe') qui lui allait à ravir. Il fit un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et ils descendirent dans la grande où avait lieu le bal. Hermione devait admettre que dans le genre chic, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux que Drago et elle. Leur entrée se fit remarqué et, quand il la vit, Ron ouvrit grand la bouche et commença littéralement à baver, de même que plusieurs garçons de la pièce. Luna elle n'avait rien remarqué et continuait de danser, scotchée à Ron. Harry lui, regardait plutôt Drago qu'Hermione… et Ginny, observait Hermione avec envie. Hermione et Drago firent le même sourire en coin et chacun se remit de son trouble, la soirée continuant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Drago commença alors en souriant :

Miss Granger, accepteriez vous de m'accorder une danse ?

Avec plaisir Monsieur Malefoy, fit-elle en lui tendant sa main en un geste aristocratique. Il la saisit et ils commencèrent tous deux à danser sur un magnifique slow, Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago et celui-ci plaça les siens autour de la taille de la gryffondor. Drago trouvais qu'Hermione dansait divinement bien (lui-même étant un excellant danseur, être sang-pur oblige). Hermione posa la tête sur le torse de Drago et ils continuèrent de danser. Hermione eut soudain un sourire effrayant :

Allons-y.

C'est parti, fit Drago avec le même sourire carnassier. En dansant, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie, et s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

Bon tu les as ? demanda Drago. Ouai, fit Hermione en tendant à Drago un petit flacon et en gardant un pour elle même.

J'ai toujours sut que garder ce polynectare finirait par me rendre service, fit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

Ton idée est bonne mais tout de même, ça me donne envie de vomir de savoir que je vais ressembler à Weasel.

Tu n'as pas le choix, et je te signale que moi aussi je dois faire un effort parce que Lavande Brown n'est pas vraiment une personne que j'apprécie. Bon, réglons nos montre, 21h00, c'est partit, fit Hermione en buvant le contenu du flacon, de même que Drago. Drago se dirigea vers le parc alors qu'Hermione retournait dans la Grande Salle (elle avait déjà endormi Lavande grâce à une potion et savait donc qu'elle ne retrouverait pas celle-ci au bal). Elle s'approcha de Ron et Luna et, tira Ron à quelques pas de Luna, un peu surprise.

Lavande ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Ron un peu angoissé

Ron je dois te parler tout de suite, en privé, c'est très important, tu n'as qu'à dire à Luna de te rejoindre dans le parc, fit Hermione Lavande en prenant un air paniqué.

Heu oui d'accord, fit Ron avant de demander à Luna de l'attendre dans le parc. Hermione Lavande entraîna alors Ron dans la salle sur demande, tandis que Luna se rendait dans le parc. Drago Ron, caché, attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant de se diriger vers la jeune fille, sans biensur avoir oublié de se lancer un sort d'illusion qui ferait croire à Luna qu'il portait le même costume de bal que Ron.

Ah Luna, tu sais, Lavande avait l'air de vouloir parler, elle à l'air désespéré et apparemment, ça risque d'être long, je crois que je vais y retourner, tu sais pour l'aider, fit Drago Ron

Moui d'accord, fit Luna avec une petite moue, mais ne dure pas trop quand même, j'aimerai te revoir avant la fin de la soirée, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Drago Ron regarda sa montre : 21h 30. Il repartit en direction du château, afin de rejoindre Hermione dans la salle sur demande.

Au même moment dans la salle sur demande, Hermione Lavande avait raconté un tissu de mensonge à Ron comme quoi elle était désespérée de ne pas trouver de petit-ami, agrémenté de sanglots. Elle lui avait alors proposé de boire quelque chose et lui avait donné la potion pour l'endormir. Après que Ron se soit effondré, un lit c'était matérialisé au centre de la pièce à la place des fauteuils et Hermione Lavande attendait patiemment que Drago Ron arrive. Elle regarda sa montre : 21h40. Drago Ron entra dans la pièce et, avec l'aide d'Hermione Lavande se saisit de Ron pour le mettre dans le lit, puis, Hermione Lavande et Drago Ron firent sortir Lavande endormie, d'un placard et la placèrent de manière à faire croire qu'ils s'étaient endormis enlacés. Avec dégoût, Hermione et Drago utilisèrent un sort pour faire disparaître les vêtement de Ron et Lavande et sortirent de la pièce : il était l'heure, ils reprirent leur forme normale et Drago supprima le sort d'illusion. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le parc où Luna attendait toujours Ron, l'air passablement énervé, ils passèrent alors derrière elle et se mirent à rigoler, en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vue. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas, toujours dos à elle et Hermione arrêta de rire pour dire :

Non mais je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Weasley et Brown auraient au moins put utiliser un sort pour bloquer la porte de la salle sur demande !

Ca fait la deuxième fois qu'on les surprend, sauf que cette fois, ils ont déjà fini leur affaire et dorment, fit Drago en haussant les épaules, sachant parfaitement que Luna les écoutait. Je me demande comment Weasley a fait pour se débarrasser de sa petite amie comme ça pour aller avec Brown.

Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu étais doué pour ce genre de choses, fit Hermione sarcastiquement.

Ouai mais n'empêche qu'on aurait dut pensé à rester dans notre salle commune pour faire cette potion, maintenant je ne sais pas si je serai un jour capable de rentrer dans cette salle sans repenser à cette scène traumatisante, reprit Drago. Ils rirent tous les deux et entendirent le froissement de la robe de Luna qui était partie d'un pas rageur vers le château. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air satisfait et éclatèrent d'un rire sinistre.

Luna grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre, elle arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle et en y entrant, elle fut choquée de voir Ron et Lavande nus et enlacés dans un lit aux draps rouge sang dans une pièce aux murs blancs. Les larmes aux yeux elle courut jusqu'au dortoir des filles de sixième année de serdaigle.

Hermione et Drago retournèrent dans la Grande Salle et passèrent une excellente fin de soirée, après quoi ils se rendirent dans leur salle commune pour boire un dernier verre.

A ma vengeance ! fit Hermione en riant, les joues rosit par le fait d'avoir dansé toute la soirée et d'avoir but de l'alcool.

Tchin , fit Drago en riant lui aussi, avant de boire sa coupe en même temps qu'Hermione. Il sentit alors la main de celle-ci sur sa jambe.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit-il en tournant la tête vers Hermione, dont les yeux étaient emplis de désire. Elle se rapprocha alors de son visage et lui susurra à l'oreille :

Devine, avant de lécher le lobe d'oreille de Drago puis de le mordiller.

Tu es sur de vouloir ça ? fit Drago qui perdait peu à peu son self-contrôle, tandis qu'Hermione lui suçotait le cou

Oui, fit-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur Drago. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, tandis qu'il descendait la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle lui enleva sa veste et sa chemise pendant qu'il dégrafait son soutien-gorge d'une main experte, effleurant sa poitrine généreuse, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Ils passèrent une nuit torride et endiablée. Drago n'imaginait pas qu'Hermione puisse être une aussi bonne partenaire sexuelle (il l'imaginait plutôt genre sainte ni touche, vierge, voulant se préserver pour le mariage). Hermione, elle approuvait la réputation de Drago. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en sueur, le désir satisfaits et le sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain matin, Drago émergea lentement, sentant le souffle chaud et régulier d'Hermione sur son torse. Il se remémora la chaude nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et sourit en coin. Ils étaient installés sur le canapé, frissonnant, il lança « accio couverture » et plaça celle-ci sur lui et Hermione. Il se rendormit ensuite paisiblement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se réveilla et sourit devant le geste de Drago. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou pour le réveiller. Il battit des paupières et sourit imperceptiblement :

Alors Granger, tu sais maintenant la raison pour laquelle les trois-quarts des filles de Poudelard rêvent d'être à ta place !

Ouai je comprends, mais tous ça c'est fini, tu m'appartiens Malefoy, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il passa une main dans son dos avant de faire :

J'ai l'impression que tu me traites comme un objet, ça me vexe énormément, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Tu n'es pas un objet Dray, tu es MON objet, plaisanta-t-elle. Il l'a fit basculer sous lui avant de lancer :

Vraiment ? avec un air satisfait. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa :

Il y a quelqu'un ? fit la voix de Luna Lovegood. Hermione soupira et fit signe à Drago de s'en aller avec la couverture, tandis qu'elle revêtait une robe de chambre. Elle prononça le mot de passe et découvrit une Luna aux yeux rougis mais à l'air déterminé :

Je peux te parler Hermione ? Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? ajouta-t-elle en observant la tenue d'Hermione, qui se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris la robe de chambre de Drago.

Non biensur, entre, fit-elle en se poussant pour laisser entrer Luna. Elles s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et Hermione commença :

Alors Luna, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Eh bien, hier, j'ai surpris ta conversation avec Malefoy et je me suis rendue compte que vous aviez raison, Ron m'a trompé avec Lavande Brown, sanglota-t-elle

Tu étais là ? fit Hermione en paraissant surprise et se félicitant mentalement pour ses talents d'actrice.

Oui, fit-elle en continuant de pleurer.

Je pense que tu devrais couper les ponts avec Ron, fit Hermione sérieusement. Luna acquiesçât. Il faut que tu te trouves un autre petit-ami et tu verras, tu iras beaucoup mieux après.

Mais… aucun autre garçon que Ron ne s'est jamais intéressée à moi ! fit Luna en pleurant. Hermione trouvait cela pathétique, elle-même ayant trouvé plusieurs petit-ami dès qu'elle avait changé physiquement. Et en ce moment, malgré ses différents avec le survivant, il lui suffirait de claquer des doigts pour qu'un groupe de garçons se jettent à ses pieds.

Ne t'inquiète pas Luna, je vais t'aider tu vas voir, tu auras qui tu voudras, assura Hermione qui avait toujours pensé que Luna, bien qu'un peu étrange méritait mieux que Ron.

Merci Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui c'était passé entre toi et Harry, mais je peux te dire que je suis de ton côté.

Allez Luna, on se revoit après le déjeuner. Luna hocha la tête et s'en alla d'un pas léger. Hermione entendit un bruit de douche et grimpa les escaliers rapidement. Elle entra dans la Salle de Bain et retira la robe de chambre. Elle entra sous la douche derrière Drago et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il se retourna, agréablement surpris et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Drago plaqua Hermione contre la paroi de la cabine de douche et Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago. Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent de la douche le sourire aux lèvres et se rendirent compte qu'il était 10 h.

Drago, tu m'accompagnes ? fit Hermione en entrant dans la chambre du serpentard, déjà totalement habillée d'un pull noir à col roulé moulant et d'un jean taille basse. Le serpentard avait mis un pull blanc, ce qui contrastait avec celui d'Hermione et un jean.

Où ça ?

Pour faire un peu de shopping histoire d'aider notre amie Luna.

Il est hors de question que je dépense le moindre gallion pour Louffoca ! clama Drago avec véhémence

Tu penses vraiment que je suis de la classe social de Weasel ou quoi ? J'ai bien plus de moyens que tu n'as l'air de le croire ! fit-elle vexée.

Très bien, j'accepte de venir avec toi si c'est toi qui payes.

Allons-y ! fit-elle satisfaite. Ils sortirent discrètement et se rendirent au passage secret donnant sur la boutique de Honeydukes avec leurs manteaux. Hermione acheta une nouvelle garde robe pour Luna (elle lui demanderait de rembourser après) ainsi que des bijoux digne de se nom (parce que franchement un collier de bouchons de bierraubeurre ou des boucles d'oreille radis…) puis, ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans leur salle commune avec leurs achats. Ils enlevèrent ensuite rapidement leurs manteaux et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour leur déjeuner.

Chapitre 9 :

Après le déjeuner, Drago resta avec ses amis et Luna rejoignit Hermione dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Hermione ! Je ne mettrai jamais ça ! fit Luna en montrant à Hermione une mini jupe noir et légèrement évasée, ni ça non plus ! fit-elle en désignant une paire de chaussures à haut talons, ni la plupart de ce qui se trouve ici !

Mais biensur que si ! Je suis sure que tous ce que je t'ai pris t'iras comme un gant, alors tient maintenant, fit Hermione en tendant à Luna les bijoux qu'elle avait acheté.

Ils sont magnifiques Hermione tu n'aurais pas dut !

T'inquiète pas, et maintenant tu vas te débarrasser de toutes tes vieilleries. Luna acquiesçât à contre cœur et enleva ses « boucle d'oreilles » et son « collier ». Hermione l'entraîna ensuite dans la salle de bain des préfets en chef et patiemment, démêla les longs cheveux blonds et sales de Luna, après quoi elle lui fit un shampoing. Une fois sec, ils étaient magnifiques, elle n'eut plus qu'à les rajuster pour qu'ils soient droits. Elle fit ensuite une queue de cheval haute à Luna et choisit un ensemble simple et classe à lui mettre puis, malgré les réticences de Luna, Hermione lui appliqua un maquillage naturel. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Hermione, satisfaite de son travail, emmena Luna devant un immense miroir.

C'est pas vrai, c'est moi ça ! fit Luna en s'observant attentivement dans la glace.

Eh oui Luna, tu vois, tu es beaucoup plus belle comme ça, fit Hermione avec un sourire conquérant, et il hors de question que tu traîne avec n'importe qui, maintenant je vais te présenter à des amies à moi et tu arrêteras de fréquenter des gens genre Weasmoche

Okay, fit simplement Luna.

Et puis pour le maquillage et les coiffures, tu pourras me demander des conseils n'importe quand ok ?

D'accord, salut Hermione, et merci pour tout, je te rembourserait bientôt je te le promet.

Ok, pas de problème.

Hermione était très contente de pouvoir aider Luna, elle avait toujours voulut savoir à quoi ressemblerait Luna avec un look normal. Et elle était très satisfaite du résultat, surtout quand elle pensait que Ron allait voir venir sa petite amie aussi bien habillée pour rompre avec lui ! Pour Harry, elle trouverait bien quelque chose à faire.

Luna se dirigea vers la salle commune de gryffondor et attendit patiemment devant le tableau de la grosse dame que Ron sorte. Il sortit enfin et lui lança un regard surpris, se mit à ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, rougit, puis dit :

Luna, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Et toi Ron, ça t'a fais plaisir de me tromper avec Lavande ? Ron devient écarlate.

Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Je me rappelle juste avoir discuté avec elle et le matin nous…je…enfin on savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé et Lavande m'a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus m'avoir parlé !

Moi je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé : tu l'as baisée ! Et maintenant c'et fini entre nous, cesse de me prendre pour une conne Ron. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approches de moi. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla sous les regards surpris des personnes présentes. La rumeur se rependit rapidement : Lovegood a plaqué Weasley parce qu'il l'a trompé et elle a décidé de devenir normale. Quelques semaines après, Luna s'était intégrée au groupe de Cho Chang et elle ne parlait plus au trio qu'étaient Harry, Ginny et Ron. Ron ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait même pas ce qui s'était passé, il en avait parlé à Harry qui soupçonnait Hermione et Drago d'avoir un lien avec tout ça. Ron n'en pouvait plus, il décida de s'expliquer avec Harry dans le parc :

Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, c'est très important

Quoi ?

Eh bien l'origine de tous ça, c'est quand même ton conflit avec Hermione, et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui s'était passé. Tu me fait plus confiance ou quoi ?

Eh bien je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, elle m'a dit des choses trop horrible que je préfère oublié, fit Harry un peu embarrassé en passant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

Et où est-ce que tu disparais tout le temps comme ça ? Harry rosit légèrement

Eh bien je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire

Si tu le vois très bien, seulement tu ne me fais pas confiance et tu ne veux pas me confier tes secrets parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça

Fait pas l'imbécile Ron, ce…c'est personnel. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as à me poser toutes ces questions, on dirait que c'est toi qui ne me fais pas confiance ! Harry s'en alla et Ron, énervé, rejoignit Ginny qui était seule dans la salle commune :

Ginny, tu ne trouves pas qu'Harry est bizarre en ce moment ?

Je pense que ça doit être à cause de tu-sais-qui, tu sais il doit être stressé, à n'importe quel moment il pourrait être attaqué par lui et ses derniers mangemorts…

Je ne crois pas. Il commence à nous cacher de plus en plus de chose, comme le fait qu'il disparaisse sans explications.

Tient c'est curieux que tu dise ça…

Pourquoi ?

Hermione, elle m'en a parlé, elle m'a dit que je devrais me méfier et qu'elle savait la vérité.

Hermione ? Quand ça ?

Il y a longtemps je sais plus…

On devrait peut-être lui demander…

Ron, réfléchis, dans l'état d'esprit où elle se trouve en ce moment, elle pourrait être à serpentard, je te rappelle que la personne la plus proche d'elle est Malefoy, si tu vas lui parler, elle pourrait te faire je-ne-sais-quoi où tout simplement t'envoyer bouler. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire, après des mois de dispute ? tu te ramènes et tu fais « Salut Hermione je voudrais savoir le petit secret d'Harry, tu sais celui qui a mis tout le monde contre toi » !

Bon c'est vrai que vu comme ça…

Tu peux toujours essayé mais à ta place je ne conterais pas sur son aide.

Les jours de cours suivants, Hermione sentait bien que Ron voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais elle l'évitait délibérément et envoyait les mots qu'il lui faisait passer à la poubelle sans même y jeter un œil. On était à la mi-janvier quand elle décida enfin d'accepter de lui parler, en présence de Drago, près du lac gelé.

Alors Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu veux, fit Hermione

Savoir ce qu'il se passe, répondit Ron

Eh bien nous sommes en train de discuter, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules

Ne soit pas narquoise, tu sais que je veux parler d'Harry !

Il se trouve qu'Harry me hait et c'est réciproque, le reste ne te regarde pas, tu as choisit ton camp, tu n'as qu'à le demander à Potter, répliqua Hermione méchamment.

Très bien, mais dans ce cas dit moi où est-ce qu'Harry disparaît. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent d'un air amusé

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il faut te faire un dessin Weasley ? fit Drago, ce qu'il fait, c'est ça, fit-il avant d'embrasser Hermione sous les yeux horrifiés de Ron.

Il sort avec quelqu'un en cachette et ils se retrouvent pour… des moments tendres, ajouta Hermione

Qui ! fit Ron

Ah ça, c'est l'affaire d'Harry, on n'a pas à te dire quoi que ce soit, fit Hermione, si il ne te fait même pas assez confiance pour te révéler le nom de la personne avec qui il sort, tu devrais respecter son choix, fit elle avant d'embrasser Drago à nouveau

Allez barre toi maintenant, fit Drago entre deux baisers. Ron partit, insatisfait de ne pas avoir eut de réponses précises. Hermione rompit le baiser et sortit un petit appareil de son sac.

Maintenant, c'est le moment d'immortaliser l'amour de notre cher ami balafré, fit-elle avec un sourire diabolique. Ils se dirigèrent vers le buisson épineux qui cachait ceux qui étaient derrière des regards indiscret, ayant repéré Harry quelques minutes avant que Ron arrive. Ils s'approchèrent discrètement et prirent des photos sans faire le moindre bruit susceptible de démontrer leur présence. Harry et Goyle s'embrassaient sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient épiés, Drago et Hermione finirent par partir avec les photos fraîchement prises.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Hermione se saisit de plusieurs parchemins et de livres.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ? demanda Drago en la regardant suspicieusement

Eh bien, toutes ces histoires de vengeance c'est bien beau mais le principal est, je te le rappelle que l'on réussisse à devenir des médicomages ! Drago soupira : elle ne changera jamais. Il se résolut à faire le devoir que leur avait demandé le professeur Rogue en compagnie d'Hermione. Après avoir fait leur devoir, ils sortirent les photos.

Eh bien, voyons ce que nous avons là, commença Hermione.

Celle où il se regardent passionnément, fit Drago en tendant la photo dans laquelle Harry et Goyle se regardaient en souriant, il y a celle où ils s'embrassent, fit il en lui tendant celle où les deux personnages s'embrassaient frénétiquement, et enfin une deuxième photo du baiser d'un autre point de vue. Ce sont les trois meilleures prises. Je crois que je vais garder les autres pour ma collection, je les montrerait aux enfants de Potter, s'il en adopte, plaisanta-t-il.

Drago, tu m'avais proposé ton aide pour le cas Potter ?

Ouai, ça tient toujours.

Eh bien tu vois, moi je vais rendre une petite visite à Potter, et je veux que toi tu parles à l'autre abruti, Goyle.

C'est quoi le but de la manœuvre ?

Eh bien ma foi, on va leur faire peur chacun de leur côté et puis après… je sens que notre amie Luna va nous être utile… répondit-elle avec un de ses sourires carnassiers, comme on dit : rien n'est gratuit !

Chapitre 10

Maître, je l'ai retrouvée, vous aviez bel et bien raison, il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger.

Excellant travail Séverus, fit une voix glaciale et traînante, je savais que tu mènerais cette mission a bien mon fidèle mangemort. Te fait-elle confiance ?

Absolument.

Parfait, si je veux accomplir la prophétie, il me la faut !

Je connais l'occasion parfaite maître, nous pourrons même en profiter pour enrôler le jeune Malefoy.

Cela pourrait être un bon élément en effet, reprit Voldemort sur un ton songeur, donne moi les dates. Rogue dit le nécessaire à Voldemort avant de s'en aller, ses robes noirs tourbillonnant autour de lui en pensant : 'quel dommage, si seulement elle n'avait pas aimé cet imbécile, je ne serais peut-être pas là en ce moment…Miranda…'

Ginny était dans la salle commune de gryffondor, elle pensait à cette année, à Hermione qui sortait avec Malefoy qu'elle avait toujours secrètement aimé après Harry, à celui-ci qui allait de mystère en mystères sans voir l'utilité de se confier à Ron ou à elle, encore à Hermione qui savait le secret d'Harry, à Luna qui était devenu l'opposé d'elle-même après avoir rompu avec Ron qu'elle avait vu avec Lavande et enfin à Voldemort qui était énormément discret avec ses derniers mangemorts et ne s'était absolument pas manifesté… Tous cela alors qu'on entrait à peine dans le mois de février maintenant… elle commençait à douter de la sincérité d'Harry quand à ce qui l'avait poussé à laisser tomber Hermione et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une flopée de premières années revenant sans doute du parc enneigé, suivit de Ron qui s'assied près d'elle.

Gin' tu ne va jamais y croire !

Croire quoi ?

Figure toi qu'en venant j'ai vu la fouine avoir un conversation avec Goyle, alors qu'il l'avait toujours considéré comme un inférieur et traiter comme son chien ! fit-il enthousiasmé

Ah, fit simplement Ginny qui se fichait royalement des fréquentations de Malefoy.

Drago de son côté avait commencé à parler à cet abruti de Goyle qui n'avait pas semblé comprendre la moitié de ce qu'il disait au début, il se résolut à lui parler sans utiliser de vocabulaire supérieur au niveau de Goyle, c'est-à-dire, celui d'un gosse de 4 ans :

Bon, Goyle, je sais que tu sors avec Potter.

Hein ? fit Goyle en le scrutant d'un air ahuri. Drago roula des yeux

Je vous ait vu ensemble, expliqua-t-il en montrant la photo compromettante à Goyle. Celui-ci sembla commencer à comprendre puisqu'il commençait à trembler

Je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à encrer une information dans ton cerveau de pois chiche, fit Drago sarcastiquement.

Ne dit à personne ce que tu sais, supplia Goyle sans relever l'insulte

Ah oui ? et pourquoi je vous ferais cette faveur ?

Parce que… heu… fit Goyle en réfléchissant (nda : le pauvre, ça doit être dur la première fois !lol !)

Laisse tomber, soupira Drago, tu te la ferme sur tous ce qu'on vient de dire, tous ce que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'au moindre faux pas, tu pourras dire adieu à Potter car tu connais ton père ? Il se pourrait même que tu perdes la VIE, fit Drago avant de s'en aller prestement.

Hermione, elle, suivait Harry depuis un bon moment déjà, dans l'attente qu'il se retrouve seul. Elle avait conclu avec Drago qu'ils parleraient au même moment à Harry et à Goyle, empêchant l'un ou l'autre de les surprendre et de savoir ce qui se tramait.

Il s'arrêta soudain et fit volte-face, lui et Hermione étaient dans un couloir proche de la bibliothèque. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air énervé :

Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Pour te parler seul à seul, répondit-elle sans détour. Je te conseillerait de te calmer d'ailleurs car c'est MOI qui tient les rennes, n'oublie pas ce qui pourrait arriver à ton imbécile d'amoureux si son père – un mangemort je te le rappelle- apprenait qu'il avait une aventure avec l'ennemi numéro1 de son maître chéri. Harry tressaillit et Hermione lui fit un sourire vainqueur.

En parlant de ta relation, ça me fait honte d'être ta demi-sœur, comment peut tu sortir avec Grégory Goyle ? Il est tellement… stupide, moche, débile, lourd… bref il y a beaucoup d'adjectif dont on pourrait le qualifier, quoique aucun ne soit assez fort pour exprimer sa laideur et de son affligeante et phénoménale stupidité

Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce…

Je me fiche éperdument de ses 'qualités' s'il en a, le coupa-t-elle

Tu te crois peut-être mieux avec Malefoy ? répliqua-t-il acidement

Oui, répondit-elle avec assurance, lui il est divinement beau, amusant, intelligent, rusé, maniéré, classe, sur de lui et c'est un dieu au lit

Epargne-moi les détails

Et il a assez de qualité pour que je te les cites jusqu'à demain sans répéter deux fois la même, fit-elle en ignorant la remarque d'Harry, de plus il se trouve qu'il m'aime et c'est réciproque.

Je crois que tu oublies tous ses défauts

Sache que je n'ai pas de défauts Potter, ils deviennent tous des qualités au besoin, fit Drago en arrivant derrière Hermione et en enlaçant sa taille (celle d'Hermione hein) de ses bras avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Pitié remettez vos démonstrations d'affections à quand vous serez seuls ! fit Harry en croisant les bras et affichant une mine exaspérée.

Potter, aimerais-tu que je dévoile, par une de ces démonstrations publiques dont j'ai le secret, ton amour pour ce cher Goyle, demanda Hermione avec un sourire en coin

Tu n'oserais pas ! fit Harry

Vraiment ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil moqueur, et qu'en sais-tu mon cher ? Ton salop de père t'a légué sa naïveté à ce que je vois, fit elle, les traits de son visage se durcissant quelque peu tandis que Drago, amusé observait la réaction d'Harry, rouge de colère et écumant de fureur qui avait l'air de se retenir de se jeter sur sa demi-sœur

Parfait, je vois que tu commences à comprendre Potter, fit Drago avec son air le plus supérieur, s'il te prend de vouloir jouer au plus malin, toute l'école, et cela va sans dire l'abruti de père de Goyle, sera au courant de ta liaison avec Goyle fils. Bonne soirée, fit-il avec un sourire narquois avant de partir avec Hermione, le bras autour des hanches de celle-ci.

Hermione était très heureuse, elle voulait effrayer Harry et Grégory et elle avait réussi. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son plan, c'était juste pour le plaisir de jouer avec les nerfs de son, ô combien sympathique et héroïque, demi-frère. Elle entra la première dans la salle commune et attira Drago vers elle. Elle le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa avec une fougue qu'il lui rendait bien, puis lui susurra sensuellement « j'ai envie de toi ». Ils montèrent les escaliers tout en se déshabillant mutuellement et en s'embrassant. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre du serpentards et se glissèrent nus dans le lit, pour une nuit torride.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle journée de cours reprenait. Nos deux tourtereaux avaient eut du al à se réveiller (nda : on se demande pourquoi) mais grâce au fantastique réveil moldu d'Hermione, ils n'avaient pas été en retard. En voyant Harry, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un sourire en coin devant son air effrayé et celui d'incompréhension de Ron. La semaine prochaine, il y aurait un week-end à Pré-au-Lard, elle en profiterait pour acheter le nécessaire pour le bal de St- Valentin.

Les cours passèrent bien vite, toujours avec les gaffes de Neville, les railleries des serpentards en cours de potion et la monotonie de Binns. Le week-end Pré-au-Lard enfin arrivé, Hermione et Drago se rendirent, accompagnés de Blaise Zabini et de Cho et Luna, aux Trois balais. Ils discutèrent joyeusement autour d'une bierraubeurre puis, un cri à l'extérieur du pub attira leur attention, ils sortirent ensemble et découvrirent un nuage noir opaque empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit à plus d'un mètre à la ronde :

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit Cho d'une voix tremblante en arrêtant d'avancer sans que les autres le remarque. Quelques mètres plus tard, ils entendirent des gens crier au secours et d'autres qui couraient, c'était la panique, il y avait des rires gras qui se faisaient entendre de temps à autre, sans même s'en rendre compte, le groupe se séparait et chacun allait de son coté, ne restait plus que Drago et Hermione qui, étant resté l'un proche de l'autre, ne s'étaient pas séparés. Soudain entre les cris la voix gave d'Hagrid raisonna :

Les élèves de Poudelard, par ici ! Nous r'tournons au château ! Ceux qui n'arrivent pas à nous retrouver, fuyez !

Où est-il ? fit Hermione d'une voix paniquée

Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago en tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers l'épais brouillard. Tu ne connais pas un sort qui pourrait enlever ce brouillard opaque ? lança-t-il

J'ai déjà essayé mais il a été fait par quelqu'un de puissant et je ne peux pas rompre le sortilège, répondit-elle. Les cris se firent de plus en plus proches et Drago saisit la main d'Hermione : C'est sûrement une attaque de mangemort ! fuyions ! Ils coururent droits devant eux, sans savoir où cela les mènerait, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle. C'est alors que plusieurs « pop » sonores se firent entendre, ils virent plusieurs mangemorts se diriger vers eux et les encercler et avant qu'ils n'aient put sortir leur baguette, les mangemorts les stupéfixièrent.

Chapitre 11 :

Hermione se réveilla, elle avait froid et peur. Elle se releva du sol froid de pierre où elle était allongée et observa la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans une sorte de cachot noir et sale, un matelas mangé aux mites se tenait près d'un mur et il y avait une fenêtre à barreau dans le mur du fon. Elle s'examina elle-même et se rendit compte que son uniforme était taché de boue et de suie et du sang séché était sur le coté droit de sa tête, sans doute la blessure avait-elle été provoquée par le fait que les mangemorts l'aient jetée sans ménagement dans cette cellule. Elle essaya de voir par la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait que des ruines et des herbes folles à l'extérieur. Plus loin, une forêt semblait se dessiner. Elle s'assied en tailleur sur le matelas et s'adossa au mur. Depuis quand était-elle enfermée ici ? Où était Drago ? Où était-elle ? Que lui voulait-on ? Les autres s'inquiétaient-ils pour elle ? Qui d'autre avait été capturé ? Certains étaient-ils morts ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête… Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Les mangemorts, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas tuée ? Peut-être pour la torturer ou la violer… qu'avaient-ils bien put faire de Drago, peut être l'avaient-ils enfermé dans une autre cellule ou tout simplement l'avaient-ils tué… Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Drago, son seul amour, que deviendrait-elle s'il mourrait ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne sur elle ? La grille du cachot s'ouvrit soudain et deux hommes encagoulés la saisirent chacun par le bras. Ils l'emmenèrent dans un grand salon délabré et la firent agenouiller de force près d'un fauteuil miteux et délavé qui avait dut autrefois, être beau. Une voix glaciale s'éleva du fauteuil :

Est-ce elle ?

Oui maître, répondit l'un des mangemorts. Le canapé se tourna alors et Hermione, bien qu'elle s'en soient doutée se retrouva en face de Voldemort, entièrement vêtu de noir, squelettique et ses yeux rouges effrayant la fixant avec intérêt.

Enfin ma chère, je vous ai retrouvée. Savez-vous depuis combien de temps je vous cherche ? demanda Voldemort

N…non, répondit Hermione d'une voix faible

Cela va faire dix-sept ans que j'essaye, en vain de vous mettre la main dessus. Votre mère, fit-il avec un sourire laissant découvrir des dents jaunâtres, à vaillamment essayer de vous cacher de ma personne, mais cela a lamentablement échoué puisqu' aujourd'hui, vous êtes ici.

Qu…Que me voulez-vous, fit Hermione d'une voix al assurée

Eh bien il se trouve que j'ai découvert une prophétie fort intéressante selon laquelle en utilisant vos pouvoirs, je vaincrais

Mes pouvoirs ? Mais je n'ai rien de spécial !

Oh que si, je ne vous expliquerait pas tout cela en détail, l'important est que je dois m'approprier les pouvoirs d'un descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Une fois cela effectué, je serais le plus puissant sorcier qui ait jamais existé ! Voyez-vous très chère, j'ai déjà en ma possession les pouvoirs du descendant de Poufsouffle et de celui de serdaigle et étant moi-même celui de serpentard, avec celui de gryffondor, ma puissance sera phénoménal et Dumbledore ne sera plus qu'un insecte comparé à moi ! Imaginez alors votre… demi-frère ! Je pourrais facilement le tuer et ainsi, je n'aurai plus d'obstacle devant moi pour devenir le maître du monde et de supprimer les moldus de la surface de la Terre, à moins de m'en servir comme serviteur!

Mais c'est impossible, fit Hermione paniquée, vous ne pouvez pas vous approprier les pouvoirs d'un autre sorcier !

Et si, cela relève d'un rituel de magie noir compliqué de très haut niveau où j'aurai besoin de votre sang, le sang est la clef de tout... Profitez bien des derniers jours qu'il vous reste à vivre ! fit Voldemort avant d'éclater d'un rire sinistre. Hermione était devenue pâle et elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Le rituel s'effectuera lors de la prochaine pleine lune, les conditions seront idéales. Il vous reste donc deux jours avant le rituel ! (nda : ne cherchez surtou pas s'il y a vraiment u une pleine lune à ce moment la réponse est non mé on va dire que oui pour les besoins de la fic ;) Ramenez la ! aboya-t-il à l'intention des mangemorts. Une fois de plus, ils la tinrent chacun par un bras et la jetèrent sans ménagement dans sa cellule. Hermione pleurait, elle n'en pouvait plus, comment cela avait-il put arriver ? Tout cela à cause de James Potter et de son infidélité, c'était horrible, d'ici deux jours, elle mourrait, sans avoir dit à Drago qu'elle l'aimait, sans avoir dit ses quatre vérités à Harry, à Ron et Ginny, sans s'être vengée, sans avoir révélé l'injustice dont elle était la victime. Mais tout cela paraissait si lointain en ce moment… Le fait qu'elle mourrait bientôt n'était pas la principale cause de sa tristesse, c'était surtout tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait…

Au château de Poudelard, Ron, Harry et Dumbledore discutaient :

Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser comme ça ! Je suis certain qu'elle est en vie, fit Ron en se levant

Calmez-vous monsieur Weasley, les recherches ont déjà été lancées et je suis certain que tout se passera bien, dit Dumbledore paisiblement.

Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que Malefoy l'ait laissé tomber. Je ne le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur mais j'étais tout de même sur qu'il n'abandonnerait pas sa petite-amie en danger ! Et là, on le voit discuter et rire avec les autres serpentards comme si de rien n'était ! Il n'a même pas l'air affligé par ce qui s'est passé ! dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Tu as raison Harry, concéda Dumbledore, une ride d'inquiétude s'étant dessinée tandis qu'il disait cela. Soudain, la tête de Tonks apparu dans la cheminée, faisant sursauter Ron. Elle jeta un regard à Harry et Ron et Dumbledore prit la parole :

Vous pouvez parler Nymphadora, ils ont le droit de savoir

Bien, je vous avertissais que nous avions trouvé le repère des mangemorts, nous attendons un déplacement de Voldemort pour aller libérer les prisonniers.

Vous ATTENDEZ ! s'emporta Ron. Et si ces détraqués s'en prenaient à Hermione ? Nous nous sommes peut-être disputés mais c'est tout de même une gryffondor et notre ancienne meilleure amie !

Je vous demande pour la deuxième et dernière fois de vous calmer Mr Weasley, fit Dumbledore, ne pensez vous pas que si ils avaient voulu tuer Miss Granger – ou devrait-je dire Weller- ils ne l'auraient pas déjà fait ?

Weller ? demanda Ron interloqué. C'est une famille de sang pur, éteinte, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Hermione ?

Vous demanderez des explications à votre meilleur ami en attendant, je vos prierait de retourner à vos dortoirs et cessez donc de vous inquiéter.

Hermione pleurait toujours, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle était de plus en plus angoissée par le fait que Drago soit peut-être mort. Cela faisait une journée qu'elle était enfermée dans cette sombre cellule sale et elle n'avait toujours pas mangée. Soudain, une explosion retentit, il y eut des lumières vertes et d'autres encore, Hermione se redressa, et regarda par la fenêtre de sa cellule, les mangemorts se battaient, assaillis par ce qu'elle devinait être des aurors. Des pas se rapprochèrent précipitamment d'elle et la serrure cliqueta. Un mangemort la saisit brusquement par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Elle essaya de se débattre mais il était trop fort pour elle et lassé, il lui avait donné un claque.

PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! fit une voix dans le dos du mangemort. Il tomba alors dans un bruit mat et Hermione se précipita vers son ''sauveur'' qui n'était autre que Dawlish, l'auror. Il l'entraîna hors de la vieille et immense masure qu'était le repère des mangemorts et la fit monter sur son balai.

Une fois arrivée au château de Poudelard, Hermione suivit les autres tel un automate vers l'infirmerie. On lui avait dit qu'elle avait été la seule prisonnière et que les mangemorts n'avaient fait aucune victime. Ils n'avaient fait tout ça que pour LA capturer. Mme Pomfresh congédia les aurors qui auraient aimé poser des questions à la jeune fille et donna à Hermione une potion au goût horrible, on aurait dit de l'huile de foie de morue en plus sucré et plus lourd. Après avoir avalé un léger repas, Hermione sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Chapitre 12

Hermione s'éveilla cette fois-ci dans l'un des lits immaculés de l'infirmerie de Poudelard. Elle se sentait très bien. Elle fit un rapide examen d'elle-même et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune cicatrice ni rien d'autre de ce genre. Elle trouva un uniforme près de son lit et l'enfila rapidement. L'on devait être un mercredi, elle aurait donc l'après-midi entière pour réfléchir. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand l'infirmière débarqua de nulle part et lui lança un regard désapprobateur :

Miss Granger, vous avez vécu une épreuve éprouvante, vous devez vous reposer et prendre ces médicaments.

Merci Mme Pomfresh, fit Hermione poliment, mais il se trouve que je vais parfaitement bien. Je consent cependant à boire cette horreur, ajouta-t-elle en prenant des mains de l'infirmière un flacon de l'immonde remède qu'elle avait avalé la veille. Après être sortie de l'infirmerie malgré les protestations de Pomfresh, Hermione alla dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Drago lisait un livre d'au moins mille pages et arborait une mine sérieuse. Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur : même pour rire, Drago n'aurait JAMAIS lut un aussi gros livre que sous la torture. Quand il la vit, il reposa le livre un peu trop précipitamment et se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Là encore Hermione se demanda ce qu'avait Drago : il ne souriait JAMAIS comme ça, il trouvait ça niais il le lui avait dit. Il l'enlaça avant de lui dire :

Miony chérie ! J'espère que tu n'as rien !

Heu non ça va, fit Hermione en se détachant de l'étreinte de Drago qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus bizarre : il ne l'avait JAMAIS appelée « Miony chérie », juste « Hermy » à la rigueur, et leur étreintes étaient toujours sensuelles, jamais cette mascarade qui ressemblait aux actions de Ron et Harry. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne laissa rien paraître. Le reste de la journée fut à peu près normal, Hermione trouvait que Drago agissait toujours bizarrement. La goutte d'eau fut lorsqu'il parla GENTIMENT à Parkinson, Hermione savait qu'une fois de plus, SON Drago n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. De plus, Hermione trouvait qu'il se raidissait quand ils s'étreignaient alors que d'habitude, il prenait souvent les devants. Hermione commença à se dire que Drago avait fait durant cette journée, trop de chose qu'il n'aurait JAMAIS faites en temps normal. La question se posant était donc : qu'était-il arrivé à Drago ? Elle se résolut à parler avec Harry et quand elle l'annonça au serpentard en disant « Je vais voir Harry je te rejoint tout à l'heure », il sembla ne pas s'en soucier. Elle repéra le gryffondor qui se dirigeait vers le terrain de quidditch. Hermione se posta devant lui avant de dire : Il faut qu'on parle, suis moi. Elle l'emmena dans la salle sur demande où un décor similaire à celui présent lors de leur précédant entretien au sujet de la 'parenté' d'Hermione était apparu. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et ils s'installèrent une fois de plus face à face.

Bon explique moi ce qui c'est passé depuis l'apparition des mangemorts, fit Hermione en regardant son demi-frère dans les yeux sans ciller.

Les mangemorts ont lancé un sort de désorientation et un sort pour faire apparaître ce brouillard. Ils ont ensuite dut te suivre on n'en sait rien, mais Malefoy est réapparu et a dit qu'il ne te trouvait plus. Ensuite eh bien, des aurors ont été envoyé te chercher et tu connais la suite.

C'est étrange… fit Hermione

Quoi ? interrogea Harry en se demandant mentalement si elle n'avait pas remarqué la même chose que lui.

Drago m'a tenu la main, on s'est enfui ensemble et des mangemorts nous ont encerclé et nous ont stupéfixiés.

C'est impossible, Drago est arrivé en même temps que Cho Chang.

Tu n'as pas remarqué des choses bizarres à propos de Drago depuis ça ?

Si, quand tu avais disparut, il avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement et il a reparlé à Parkinson !

Moi aussi j'ai remarqué quelques choses d'étrange, quand je suis arrivée, il lisait un livre IMMENSE, et il s'est mis à m'appeler par des surnoms affectifs bizarre alors qu'il déteste ça et il y a d'autres choses aussi mais ça ne te regarde pas.

Malefoy ? lire ? un livre ? il y a VRAIMENT un problème

Je t'interdit de te foutre de lui alors qu'il n'est pas là pour se défendre! fit Hermione avec rage

Ce n'est qu'une sale fouine albinos, je ne comprends pas comment tu as put t'attacher à lui ! lança Harry

Et toi tu n'es qu'un imbécile et je me demande comment j'ai put m'attacher à toi par le passé, répliqua-t-elle acidement, et je te parle pas de toi et Goyle ! Je me demande parfois si sa famille ne descendrait pas d'un scroutt à pétard ! Cette espèce de créature que tu appelles homme ne devrait même pas exister, c'est le déchet de l'humanité – avec Crabbe- et il est d'une stupidité surnaturelle ! Je me demande parfois si lui et son acolyte ne partagent pas un demi cerveau !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi et moi ayons des gênes en commun ! fit Harry en se levant

Moi non plus, moi au moins j'ai du goût ! répliqua Hermione en se levant à son tour. Tu n'es qu'une tare, t'es comme ton père, tu me dégoûte ! Il a abandonné une femme et son enfant et l'a contrainte à se débarrasser de l'enfant alors qu'il en élevait bien un autre alors je me demande jusqu'où tu iras toi! Ton père n'était qu'un monstre et tu suis ses traces ! Au moins j'ai la compensation de savoir que les Potter seront bientôt éteints vu que t'es une pédale !

Je t'interdit de manquer de respect à la mémoire de mon père et à moi-même ! fit Harry rouge de rage, tu n'as pas le droit de nous traiter comme si nous étions la pire immondice qui soit !

Oh non vous n'êtes pas la pire immondice qui soit, il y a encore Voldemort pour tenir ce rôle ! Mais vous êtes ses dignes successeurs sur la liste des plus grosses ordures ! hurla-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle sur demande en ouvrant la porte à la volée, manquant de casser le nez à Ron qui était tout près et par la suite partant d'un pas rageur, bousculant Neville qui tomba dans les escaliers, ce qu'elle ne remarqua même pas. Elle fulminait, comment avait-elle put croire une minute qu'elle pourrait avoir une conversation civilisée avec cet imbécile ! Au moins, elle avait appris plusieurs nouveaux facteurs de la bizarrerie de Drago en ce moment. Il fallait qu'elle le teste, sans quoi elle ne pourrait pas être sure de ce qui se passait. Si l'hypothèse qu'elle avait formée était bonne, et que le test résulterait de la manière qu'elle avait prévue (nda : vou croyiez quand même pas que j'alé vou donner son hypothèse ? faites en une et vous verrez si vous aviez raison), elle irai en parler à Dumbledore. Car sans preuve, elle ne pouvait rien, l'étrangeté du serpentard pouvant être due au choc de l'attaque de mangemorts ou à quelque chose d'autre du même genre, Drago avait très bien put être loupé par les « stupéfix » et avoir rejoint Cho après avoir filé entre les doigts des mangemorts sans se rendre compte qu'Hermione était restée derrière…

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans autres gaffes de Drago à part sa réticence aux étreintes qu'Hermione avait décidé d'arrêter jusqu'à avoir une preuve. Il y aurait bientôt un match de quidditch entre serpentard et Poufsouffle, Hermione se dit que ce serait le moment idéal pour vérifier que Drago était bien normal, elle l'avait observé plusieurs fois et même si elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose au quidditch, elle avait retenu les techniques qu'il utilisait le plus fréquemment. Depuis sa 'confrontation' avec Harry, elle n'avait tenté de parler à personne du 'problème'. Elle passait beaucoup moins de temps avec Drago, qui semblait ne pas le remarquer, préférant la compagnie des autres filles avec qui elle était amie, il l'avait tout de même invitée au bal de St Valentin qui se déroulait le week-end même. En ce moment, elle marchait en direction de son cours d'histoire de la magie, accompagnée de Luna. Elle n'avait plus remis son plan sur le tapis depuis son enlèvement. Elle avait d'autres soucis en tête, comme le fait que Voldemort LA cherche et ait besoin d'elle. Avec l'histoire de Drago, elle avait complètement oublié d'en parler à Dumbledore, elle décida donc de le faire l'après-midi, après le déjeuné.

Une fois devant la gargouille, Hermione hésita un peu mais se ressaisit et prononça le mot de passe. Dumbledore se trouvait juste en face d'elle et s'apprêtait apparemment à sortir.

Professeur ? commença Hermione, j'aimerai vous parler cinq minutes si vous avez un peu de temps.

Biensur Hermione suis moi, fit le vieil homme en allant dans son bureau puis s'asseyant, faisant signe à Hermione de faire de même. Elle lui raconta précisément tout ce que Voldemort lui avait dit et il l'écouta patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini. Le directeur prit alors la parole :

Ne vous inquiétez miss Granger. A ce moment, Hermione se demanda si Drago n'avait pas raison en disant que Dumbledore était fou : Voldemort La cherchait pour un rituel qui lui permettrai de devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps par un rituel de magie noir qui allait la tuer, ou après lequel Il la tuerai. Il se trouvait qu'ELLE, elle n'avait pas autant de chance qu'Harry, et elle ne pourrait certainement pas se défendre lorsque les mangemorts l'attaqueraient ; pour l'instant elle ne courait aucun danger mais que se passerait-il une fois hors de Poudelard ? Et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était « Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger ». Après ces réflexions, Hermione se reconnecta à la réalité pour écouter Dumbledore s'expliquer :

Vous serez protégée et bientôt, votre demi-frère sera en mesure de rivaliser avec Voldemort.

Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle pas convaincue

Je peux vous l'assurer. Mr Potter à reçu des 'cours particulier' à ce sujet et il sera bientôt à terme de sa formation. Nous trouverons le bon moment, et Voldemort perdra la guerre, fit Dumbledore avec ferveur. Un bonbon au citron ?

Qu…quoi ? demanda Hermione avec un air d'attardée mentale : comment faisait-il pour passer ainsi du coq à l'âne ?

Je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez un bonbon au citron, répéta Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé.

Heu… non vraiment, merci, répondit Hermione en se levant pour quitter le bureau du directeur. Elle se dirigea alors vers la forêt interdite, marchant d'un pas tranquille. Elle comptait rester en lisière mais une forme lointaine avachie attira son attention. Elle s'enfonça alors plus profondément dans la forêt pour voir de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la forme. Elle s'avança prudemment de ce qu'elle identifiait comme étant un être humain portant un grand manteau. Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'elle remarqua qui c'était…

Chapitre 13 :

Hermione se dirigea alors vers la forêt interdite, marchant d'un pas tranquille. Elle comptait rester en lisière mais une forme lointaine avachie attira son attention. Elle s'enfonça alors plus profondément dans la forêt pour de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la forme. Elle s'avança prudemment de ce qu'elle identifiait comme étant un être humain portant un grand manteau. Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'elle remarqua qui c'était : il s'agissait de Drago. Il leva péniblement la tête vers elle et lui sourit faiblement. Il avait l'air épuisé, pourtant, elle croyait qu'il se trouvait avec Blaise pour faire une recherche à la bibliothèque ! Ses lèvres remuèrent et Hermione comprit « aide moi ». Il essaya alors péniblement de se mettre à genoux et elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules avant de placer le sien autour de sa taille. Ils entrèrent dans le château, encore heureux que presque tout monde soit allé regarder l'entraînement de l'équipe de gryffondor. Hermione se demanda comment elle pourrait bien faire pour le transporter jusqu'à leur appartement. Elle se souvint alors de quelque chose d'une importance majeur: elle était une sorcière. Elle aurait dut y penser depuis le début. Elle se frappa le front avec la paume et Drago sourit faiblement. Elle le fit léviter jusqu'à leur appartement et l'emmena dans sa chambre rouge et or, avant de l'allonger sur son lit. Elle lui retira son manteau et sa chemise et découvrit qu'il était blessé.

Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-elle en repassant le bras du serpentard autour de ses épaules

Non, fit-il faiblement, aide moi

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écoute, tu as vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur moi, soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Elle prit dans la trousse de secours, des bandages et des compresses ainsi qu'une serviette et une bassine d'eau. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit et nettoya à l'aide de la serviette, le sang séché et la boue présente sur le vert et argent, elle entreprit ensuite de désinfecter les plaies puis, elle lui lança un sort qui fit disparaître les blessures les plus superficielles et réduit les plus profondes. Elle termina en lui mettant les bandages, puis elle l'aida à s'allonger dans les couvertures. Il s'endormit paisiblement et Hermione décida d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui poser des questions. Elle alla lui chercher quelques vêtements de rechange puis, elle s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau et attendit en somnolant, que Drago se réveille. Elle se réveilla, secouée par quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte que ce quelqu'un était Drago. Le serpentard lui sourit, il avait déjà l'air d'aller mieux.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence ? demanda Drago

Ton absence ?

Je te signale que je me suis fait capturer par des mangemorts il y un peu plus d'une semaine, ça fait plaisir de voir à quel point je compte pour toi, fit-il en boudant.

Mais…tu...tu étais là !

Mais non, quand les mangemorts nous ont stupéfixiés, au réveil, ils m'ont demandé de devenir l'un des leurs, j'ai put leur cacher ma véritable opinion grâce à l'occlumancie, mais si c'était Voldemort qui avait posé les questions j'aurai certainement eut moins de chances… J'ai donc fait semblant d'accepter la marque, ils m'ont dit que leur maître avait quelque chose à faire avant de s'occuper de moi, mais une nuit, ils ont évacué et m'ont demandé de venir avec eux pour aider à je-ne-sais quelle bataille et j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir. Le problème était qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner directement à Poudelard, j'ai donc dut traverser la forêt interdite, alors qu'on ne me traitait déjà pas comme un invité de marque, c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé dans cet état.

J'en étais sure ! exulta Hermione en se levant. Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Quand on a disparu, l'un des mangemorts s'est infiltré parmi les élèves avec ton apparence

Mon apparence ? demanda Drago abasourdit

Grâce à une potion du genre du polynectare. Ca n'était sûrement pas du polynectare car il ne buvait pas toutes les heures, j'ai eut beau chercher je n'ai pas trouvé la solution, en tout cas j'était sur que ce n'était pas toi ! fit-elle en se jetant littéralement sur Drago

C'est bien que tu sois heureuse mais j'aimerai bien pouvoir respirer, fit Drago d'une voix étouffée. Hermione lui ébouriffa les cheveux (ce qu'il détestait) et se rassied sur sa chaise. D'un geste agacé, il raplatit ses cheveux et dit :

L'imposteur doit toujours être là alors

Sûrement, allons voir Dumbledore !

Ouai occupe t'en je vais m'occuper de mon 'sosie'

Fait attention à toi, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser et de partir rapidement chercher le vieux directeur. Drago se leva, enfila un T-shirt qu'Hermione avait dut lui apporter et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'installa dans un coin où l'imposteur ne pourrait pas le voir en entrant. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Le 'sosie' de Drago revenait en effet de la bibliothèque. Il déposa une pile de livre sur le lit et ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Drago au premier abord. Celui-ci verrouilla la porte après l'avoir claquée. L'imposteur se retourna vivement mais Drago avait déjà sa baguette pointée dans sa direction, il lui lança un « stupéfix » avant de le faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh manqua de s'évanouir en voyant deux Drago.

Mme Pomfresh, le directeur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il ne faut pas que cet individu s'échappe, fit Drago en désignant sa réplique. Il le déposa sur l'un des lits puis, il releva la manche et l'infirmière put observer que l'imposteur avait la marque des ténèbres. Confirmant les dires de Drago, Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes plus tard suivit d'Hermione. Le vieil homme s'assied en face de l'imposteur et regarda lui aussi la marque des ténèbres. Il hocha la tête comme pour se confirmer quelque chose à lui-même puis regarda Drago avec insistance.

Mr Malefoy, je vous présente votre frère jumeau. Tous –à part Dumbledore biensur- regardèrent, interloqués, le sosie de Drago

C'est impossible, je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! clama Drago qui avait pâlit à la suite de cette révélation

C'est normal que vous ne l'ayez jamais vu Mr Malefoy, cet enfant, du nom de Nelson à vécu loin de vous et du reste de sa famille, votre père l'avait confié à un autre mangemort en Bulgarie, et il est allé à Durmstrang. Drago était bouche bée, comment son père avait-il put faire ça ? Et pourquoi le lui avait-on caché ? Si son jumeau était devenu un mangemort, c'était parce qu'il avait été aussi condensé que lui, sauf que lui, son tuteur n'était pas mort et il n'avait pas échappé aux mangemorts.

C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas besoin de potion ! fit Hermione

Exactement Miss Granger, si ça ne vous gêne pas Mr Malefoy, j'aimerai à présent que vous me racontiez ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Drago, bien que toujours sous le choc de la révélation qui venait de s'offrir à lui, énonça son aventure parmi les mangemorts. Dumbledore hocha la tête comme tout à l'heure puis il sourit avant de dire :

Vous pouvez disposer les enfants, la situation est sous contrôle.

Bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore, fit Hermione. Drago se contenta d'un signe de tête et ils remontèrent ensemble dans leur appartement de préfet. Ils s'installèrent près de la cheminée et soupirèrent au même moment.

Finalement y en a pas un pour relever l'autre, fit Drago, moi, mon frère est un mangemort et toi c'est « le survivant ». Hermione soupira une deuxième fois. La pièce resta un instant plongée dans le silence, à part le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, puis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte (ou plutôt à la statue). Ils se regardèrent un moment puis, Hermione alla voir qui était là.

Hermione ne me referme pas la porte au nez c'est important, dit Ron précipitamment.

Comment tu as sut où était l'appartement des préfets-en-chef ? demanda Hermione

J'ai parlé à Luna et elle m'a expliqué, répondit Ron, mais il faut qu'on parle c'est important. Hermione hésita, lança un regard à Drago, puis finit par se prononcer :

Ok, mais si tu prononces une seule insulte sur moi ou Drago, tu dégages et ce sera même plus la peine d'essayer de te faire pardonner, dit-elle avant de se pousser pour que Ron entre. Celui-ci lança une regard méfiant à Drago et Hermione exaspérée fit : Si Harry t'a raconté de ce dont nous avons parlé, sache que le problème est résolut, c'est bien Drago qui se trouve ici, avant c'était un imposteur qui avait pris sa place. Ron sembla se décrisper un peu, il s'assied sur l'un des fauteuils et pris une grande inspiration avant de dire…

Chapitre 14 :

Ron s'assied sur l'un des fauteuils et pris une grande inspiration avant de dire :

Harry m'a dit la vérité à propos de lui et toi

C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione

Il m'a dit que tu étais sa demi-sœur et il m'a expliqué pourquoi il avait réagis comme il l'avait fait.

Il s'est ENFIN décidé à arrêter de mentir, il aurait aussi bien put dire la vérité sur son lit de mort, ironisa Drago

Je me fiche de ses raisons, fit Hermione, il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce qu'il a fait, et pourquoi est-ce que tu viens m'en parler maintenant ?

Parce que je voulais m'excuser, pour notre comportement à Ginny et à moi, on croyait ce qu'Harry disait, et toi tu ne voulais pas expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé. Maintenant qu'on connaît la réalité, on voudrait redevenir amis avec toi, comme avant.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant Ron, fit Hermione, mais je veux bien redevenir amie avec vous, fit Hermione, de toute les façons je m'était déjà vengée de toi Ron alors nous pouvons redevenir amis. Promet moi que tu n'insulteras plus Drago.

Heu, c'est vraiment nécessaire ça ?

Oui, fit Hermione. Drago roula les yeux.

D'accord je promet, fit Ron à contrecœur.

Encore une chose Ron, je ne VEUX pas qu'Harry vienne ici ou essaye de m'approcher, il a brisé quelque chose, et c'est terminé, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Ron acquiesçât avant de se lever. Hermione le raccompagna à la porte avant de monter à l'étage après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Drago. Celui-ci n'avait répondu que par un sourire en coin, et à la sortie d'Hermione de sa douche, il se trouvait déjà dans la chambre de celle-ci.

Tout reprit son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé malgré la menace de Voldemort qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes. Tout le monde avait quand même été surpris de voir Ron et Ginny à nouveau fréquenter Hermione, mais celle-ci avait dit à Ron de ne pas expliquer la véritable raison. La vérité était qu'elle avait toujours son plan concernant Harry dans un coin de sa tête et elle ne comptait absolument pas le laisser tomber. Le week-end eut lieu le bal de St Valentin, la Grande salle avait été magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. Harry était allé au bal avec un fille brune de sixième année, Ron avec Lavande (la précédente aventure avait finit par les rapprocher) et Ginny avec un dénommé Dylan qui était dans la même année qu'elle à serdaigle. Hermione avait revêtu pour l'occasion, une robe moulante vert bouteille avec un décolleté plongeant, dont les bordures étaient argentée (elle avait fait exprès de revêtir les couleurs de serpentard). Drago avait préparé une petite surprise à Hermione, il était certain qu'elle ne s'en douterait absolument pas, c'est pourquoi, tandis que la fête battait son plein, Drago entraîna Hermione dans le parc baigné par la lumière du clair de lune et lui demanda :

Hermione ?

Oui ?

Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Hermione se tourna vers lui, sourit avant de dire :

De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, mais toi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Plus que ma propre vie. Drago embrassa Hermione et des feux d'artifices en forme de coeur éclatèrent dans le ciel, se reflétant sur le lac.

C'est toi qui a fait ça Dray ? demanda Hermione émerveillée par la beauté du spectacle, dans le ciel était inscrit « Je t'aime ».

Oui biensur, qui d'autre aurait put créer quelque chose d'aussi beau, j'ai mis a profit mon incroyable intelligence, plaisanta-t-il. Hermione lui donna une tape sur la tête avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, mais la fête finit bien par se terminer et Hermione et Drago rentrèrent dans leur appartement. Un hibou grand duc pénétra à tir d'aile dans la salle commune et laissa tomber une lettre sur la tête de Drago avant de se percher sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Drago déplia le parchemin où était écrit :

« Drago,

Je sais que tu as vu Nelson ton jumeau, dommage que nous n'ayons pas put le sauver, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir put empêcher ton père d'en faire un parfait petit mangemort, mais tu ne dois plus y penser, surtout en se jour de fête mon chéri. Je t'annonce que je me suis fiancée à Remus Lupin, un homme charmant que j'ai connu à Poudelard, et je l'aime, malgré sa lycanthropie. Tu viendras avec ta petite amie (je sais de source sure qu'elle se nomme Hermione) chez nous pendant les vacances de février, je viendrais te chercher avec Remus, je suis certaine que vous vous entendrez à merveille ! Il y aura un banquet organisé pour fêter nos fiançailles. Ton amie devrait aussi rencontrer quelqu'un qui était chère à Remus une fois là-bas.

Je t'embrasse mon coeur

Ta mère, Narcissa »

Drago ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, il tendit le parchemin à Hermione qui le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de s'écrier :

Mais c'est fantastique ! Remus va devenir ton beau-père ! Tu verras, il est GE-NIALE !

Mais c'est un loup- garou, il risque de bouffer ma mère pendant son sommeil, répliqua Drago

Ne soit pas stupide Dray, il ne se transforme que durant les nuit de pleine lune, je crois savoir que vous avez des cachots, ce sera parfait pour qu'il s'enferme, en plus il existe une potion tue-loup, il ne fera courir aucun danger à personne tu peux me croire, il est trait méticuleux, et il n'aurai pas accepté de se marier avec ta mère si il n'avait pas été certain d'être inoffensif pour elle !

Drago ne put rien répliquer et se contenta de soupirer, après tout, sa mère avait bien le droit au bonheur après tout le mal que lui avait fait Lucius, il se résolut à se forcer à être sympathique avec son futur beau-père pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Mais il se demandait qui était la personne que Remus aurait à présenter à Hermione, il était presque certain que ça devrait être soit un ami loup-garou ou une intello qui pourrait parler bouquin avec elle… Tout d'un coup, Hermione se leva

Où tu vas ? demanda Drago perplexe

Ton jumeau, il a bien fait des recherches à la bibliothèque ? on n'a même pas pensé à regarder le résultat de sa recherche ! En effet, Drago avait dormi dans la chambre d'Hermione depuis leur retour et ils n'avaient pas examiné les trouvailles du 'jumeau diabolique'.

Okay, je te rejoint dans une minute, le temps de répondre à ma mère. Hermione grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et Drago se saisit d'un parchemin et d'une plume et écrivit :

« Maman,

Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec l'homme que tu as choisit, je suis certain qu'il saura te rendre heureuse, Hermione m'a parlé de lui. Hermione et moi viendrons comme prévu, tu sais, je l'aime et avec elle je sens qu'il y a quelque chose en plus qu'avec les autres filles. Elle est…merveilleuse, j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

Affectueusement, Drago »

Drago relit rapidement sa lettre et la trouva parfaite. Il l'attacha à la patte du hibou grand duc qui commençait à s'impatienter et celui-ci s'en alla. Drago remonta ensuite paisiblement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre où Hermione avait étalé sur le lit l'ensemble des livres.

Alors ça donne quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une place du lit où il n'y avait pas de livres.

Eh bien la plupart des livres sont sur Les créatures maléfiques, en particulier sur celles qui vienne au monde par le biais d'un rituel de magie noir, il y a même des livres sur se sujet qui proviennent de la réserve, répondit-elle.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi faisait-il une recherche sur ça ?

Aucune idée, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour un devoir sinon j'aurai été au courant, espérons que quoi que ce soit, l'imposteur n'ait pas eut le temps de donner ses informations à Voldemort.

Epuisé, ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'Hermione pour s'endormir dans le lit à baldaquin.

La veille des vacances, Hermione et Drago avaient fait leurs valises. Hermione avait parlé à Ron de la fête organisée pour les fiançailles de la mère de Drago et Ron lui avait avoué avoir reçu une invitation de la part de Remus pour cette fête. Elle ne lui avait tout de même pas expliqué que quelqu'un était censé la rencontrer une fois là-bas, de toute les façons, elle n'accordait pas une grande importance à ce détail. Il y avait autre chose qui l'intriguait, comment Voldemort avait-il fait pour savoir avec exactitude la date de ce fameux week-end Pré-au-Lard, et comment savait-il qui elle était ? (nda : wi je c vous le savez déjà mé c un secret, chuuut), une autre chose l'inquiétait : elle ne savait toujours pas l'identité de la personne qui lui avait envoyé ces fameux rêves. Elle pensait à Voldemort lui-même mais il était peu probable qu'il est fait cela par ses propres moyens plutôt que de confier la tâche à l'un de ses toutous mangemorts…

Chapitre 15 :

Enfin le jour du départ, Hermione, Drago, Ginny, Ron et Luna étaient ensemble dans le même compartiment dans le Poudelard Express. L'atmosphère était assez tendue. Ron finit par prendre la parole :

Heu…Hermione ? Il y a quelque chose que je voulais savoir, qui est la mystérieuse fille qu'Harry aime ? fit-il. Hermione et Drago éclatèrent de rire.

Ben quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? fit Ron

Laisse tomber veux-tu, comme je l'avais dit la dernière fois, c'est à Harry de vous dire ce genre de détail sur sa vie privée et puis si je te le disais maintenant tu pourrais être traumatisé à vie, il faut que tu t'y prépare psychologiquement d'abord.

Mais j'y suis préparé psychiquement !

Psychologiquement Ron, corrigea Hermione.

T'inquiète Weasley, si ton pote Potter refuse de te dire la vérité, nous te révèlerons tous ça en Avril, fit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

D'ailleurs, où est Harry ? demanda Luna

Je crois qu'il est avec Neville et Seamus, répondit Ginny. Il se passa encore un moment de silence avant qu'Hermione se décide à briser le silence :

Donc, vous viendrez tous à la réception organisée pour les fiançailles de Remus et Narcissa

Oui, répondirent Ron, Luna et Ginny en cœur.

Où se déroulera la cérémonie d'ailleurs Drago, reprit Hermione

Au manoir Malefoy biensur, fit-il.

Je me demande à quoi ressemble ce fameux manoir, fit Hermione avec un sourire en coin

Grand, froid et luxueux, fit Drago d'une voix traînante.

Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, dit sarcastiquement Ron

Ah oui ? Et peut-on savoir de qui tu parles ? fit Drago d'un air détaché.

Tu te sens visé Malefoy ? C'est le but figure toi, dit Ron.

Ron ! fit Hermione

Et toi ta maison on se demande pas comment elle est, suffit de te regarder : pauvre, crade et moche, répliqua Drago sans tenir compte de l'intervention d'Hermione. Ron devint cramoisi et fronça les sourcils

Drago ! fit Hermione

C'est lui qui a commencé, fit Drago d'un air buté

Arrêtez de faire les gamins, continua Ginny

Toi on t'a pas parlé Gimorva (nda : je rappelle que son nom est Ginevra), répliqua Drago. Ginny prit la même couleur que son frère et Hermione supplia Luna du regard pour qu'elle l'aide, mais celle-ci jouait avec les perles de son collier d'un air absent.

Mais ARRETEZ ! hurla Hermione avec une fureur non- contenue. Le compartiment redevint silencieux et plus personne n'essaya de briser le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée. Drago sortit le premier, suivit d'Hermione qui finit par le rattraper après avoir fait un signe à Mme Weasley. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, près d'un pilier auquel Drago s'adossa avant de soupirer. Remus arriva quelques secondes plus tard :

J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard

Mais non Remus, répondit Hermione avec un sourire, vous êtes à l'heure, on y va ?

Oui suivez moi. Ils sortirent de la gare et montèrent dans une limousine noire aux vitres fumées. Hermione se tourna vers Drago :

Je ne savais pas que vous possédiez des voitures de luxe moldue

Mon père en gardait toujours pour nos sorties dans le monde moldu, expliqua Drago. L'atmosphère était palpable, Hermione essaya de la détendre un peu :

Alors Remus, ça te fait plaisir de te fiancer avec Narcissa?

Oui, je la trouve vraiment géniale, fit Remus. Et toi et Drago ça va entre vous deux ?

Ouai tout va bien

Vous pourriez éviter de parler de moi comme si je n'était pas là ? fit Drago

Tu n'as qu'à te joindre à la conversation, fit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Remus sourit.

Pourquoi vous souriez ? demanda Drago.

Ne soit pas agressif Drago, le réprimanda Hermione

Hermy, je ne SUIS PAS agressif, répliqua Drago. Le sourire de Remus s'agrandit. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à sourire comme ça ? demanda Drago agacé

Tu sais tu peux me tutoyer Drago, vu que je serai ton beau père, et si je sourit comme ça c'est parce que vous me rappelez quelqu'un, fit Remus énigmatiquement. Drago soupira en même tant qu'Hermione. Remus éclata de rire.

Quoi encore ? fit Drago. Remus ne répondit pas, s'il riait en fait, c'est parce que James et Lily avaient fait la même scène il y a longtemps :

FLASH-BACK

James, Sirius, Lily, Remus et Miranda étaient dans le même compartiment dans le Poudelard Express, ils revenaient de leurs vacances. James avait rompu avec Miranda avant les vacances et celle-ci n'avait accepté de venir dans leur compartiment que parce que Remus le lui avait demandé. L'atmosphère était lourde et personne ne parlait. Lily essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

Alors Sirius, ça se passe bien entre toi et Christine ?

Ouai ça va, y a des hauts et des bas mais en ce moment tout va pour le mieux. Et toi et James ça va entre vous deux? Miranda plissa les yeux avant de rajuster son badge de préfète de serpentard sur sa poitrine.

Ouai tout va bien

Vous pourriez éviter de parler de moi comme si je n'était pas là ? fit James

Tu n'as qu'à te joindre à la conversation, répliqua Lily en haussant les épaules. Remus et Sirius sourirent.

Pourquoi vous souriez, fit James suspicieusement

Ne soit pas agressif James, le réprimanda Lily

Ne soit pas ridicule, je ne SUIS PAS agressif. Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire. Lily et James soupirèrent. Miranda se leva alors et fit : « Tu me dégoûte James » avant de sortir.

Fin du Flash-back

La limousine s'arrêta devant un immense manoir ressemblant au château de Dracula selon Hermione. Elle était impressionnée, elle savait que Drago était riche mais à ce point… Ils entrèrent dans le manoir où Narcissa les attendait. Elle n'avait plus cet air pincé que Ron et Harry lui avaient décrit, elle avait l'air comblée. Hermione la trouvait très belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds ses traits harmonieux et fins. Elle donnait la même impression d'assurance que Drago. Narcissa s'avança alors vers Drago avant de l'enlacer :

Mon chéri, j'espère que le voyage s'est bien passé, je suppose que vous êtes miss Weller, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Hermione

Heu…oui, fit Hermione en souriant, enchantée de vous connaître Mme

Moi de même jeune fille, souris Narcissa, mais je t'en prie Hermione, appelle moi Narcissa. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Drago roula des yeux, encore heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas mise à pleurer en soupirant « mon tout petit bébé, tu grandis si vite » en le voyant, pensa-t-il. Les elfes de maison se chargèrent des valises, ils arrivèrent devant une porte que Narcissa ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Hermione était ébahie, la chambre était probablement plus grande que le dortoir des filles de gryffondors, les murs étaient blancs et le sol marbré, un grand lit à baldaquin en bois clair et à la literie dans les tons beige trônait prêt d'un grand canapé en cuir brun et d'un tapis beige à poils longs. Il y avait aussi une coiffeuse pourvue d'un beau miroir aux bordures sculptées. Hermione remarqua une petite porte dans le fond qui devait certainement conduire à la salle de bain et une porte vitrée menant à un immense balcon avec une vue imparable sur le jardin. Hermione sortit de sa torpeur lorsque Drago lui tapota l'épaule pour l'inciter à rentrer, elle remarqua que Narcissa et Remus étaient déjà partie. Elle se dirigea vers la troisième porte dont elle ne connaissait pas la fonctionnalité, elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur un immense dressing où se trouvait déjà ses affaires ainsi que celles de Drago. Celui-ci semblait indifférent à la beauté de la pièce (normal vu qu'il a vécu toute sa vie dans ce manoir), il déposa son manteau avant de s'affaler sur le lit.

Je suis épuisé, soupira-t-il. D'ailleurs, pendant que tu admirais la pièce, ma mère nous a dit de la rejoindre dans vingt minutes pour le dîner. Hermione hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte donnant sur le balcon pour mieux observer la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Elle trouvait ce jardin magnifique et celui qui s'était occupé de sa composition et de sa création était vraiment un génie.

Qui a fait le plan de se jardins ? demanda-t-elle a tous hasard.

Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? soupira Drago

Oui, sourit Hermione

C'est moi, fit Drago

Tu te moques de moi ? fit-elle incrédule.

Absolument pas, j'ai toujours adoré dessiner et il y a quelques années ma mère m'a proposé de créer un nouveau plan pour se jardin alors j'ai accepté.

C'est vraiment magnifique, fit Hermione.

Tu aimes les dessins ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Tient, fit-il simplement en lui tendant le carnet dans lequel elle l'avait vu griffonner dans le Poudelard Express le jour de la rentrée. Elle le feuilleta et vit qu'il y avait de nombreux dessins de filles

C'est qui toutes ces filles ? fit Hermione en arrivant à la fin du carnet où se trouvait un dessin d'elle-même en train de lire un livre

Ce sont de belles filles que j'ai rencontrées et que j'ai voulut prendre pour modèle

Et il n'y a qu'une seule image de moi ? plaisanta Hermione faussement énervée

Tient, fit-il en lui tendant un autres carnet où n'était représenté qu'elle cette année, souvent endormie, parfois lisant, ou même pleurant.

Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait tous ces dessins de moi

Eh bien maintenant tu le sais, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, bon tu viens maintenant, ma mère et Remus doivent nous attendre dans la salle à manger principale. Hermione pensa : 'La salle à manger principale ? combien y a-t-il de pièce dans ce manoir', avant de suivre Drago de près pour ne pas se perdre dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs et d'escaliers. Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte massive à deux battants que Drago ouvrit avant de laisser passer Hermione. Il y avait une grande table où se tenaient Narcissa à une extrémité et Remus à l'autre. Drago fit asseoir Hermione du coté droit de la table avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Le repas se passa sans grandes conversations puis, quand Hermione et Drago s'apprêtaient à sortir de table, Narcissa parla :

Hermione, dans ma lettre je t'avais dit que Remus tenait à te présenter quelqu'un, cette personne viendra le jour de la réception et restera avec nous jusqu'à la fin de vos vacances.

Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qui est-ce ? fit Hermione

C'est une surprise, répondit Remus énigmatiquement.

Chapitre 16 :

Le lendemain, Hermione prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Drago, quand ils finirent, Drago commença :

Tu avais dit que tu aimais le jardin n'est-ce pas ?

Heu…oui pourquoi ? répondit-elle, curieuse

Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller y faire un tour ?

Avec plaisir, je vais juste prendre une veste d'abords, répondit-elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortirent du manoir. Hermione inspira a plein poumon l'air encore glacé en ce mois de février puis, elle prit la main de Drago avec un sourire. Drago emmena Hermione dans la partie du jardin qu'elle avait vue, il l'entraîna ensuite vers un banc qui se fondait littéralement dans le décor et ils s'assirent dessus tous les deux.

Alors ?

Alors quoi ? fit Hermione sans chercher à comprendre

Qu'en penses-tu ?

Haaa, je trouve qu'il plus beau encore vu de près, j'adore les allées dallées qui parcourent les buissons de fleurs…

Moi personnellement, je préfère la fontaine, fit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait une fontaine ! Mais comment ça se fait que l'eau coule alors qu'elle devrait être gelée

Hermione ça fait deux fois que tu oublies que tu es une sorcière devant témoin, soupira Drago, un simple sort de réchauffement permanent

J'y avait pas pensé c'est vrai, reconnu Hermione. Dit-moi, il n'y a pas de moldus aux alentours ?

Biensur que non, les alentours sont désert et le premier village moldu est à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, il faut dire que le manoir est protégé par un sort de repousse moldu

Je vois, c'est un peu triste non ici

Je dirai plutôt que c'est tranquille ici. Hermione haussa les épaules.

Drago ?

Quoi ?

Qui savait pour moi ?

Eh bien toi, moi, St Potter et Rogue

Dumbledore aussi le savait

Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? fit Drago

Quelqu'un m'a vendue et si on procède par élimination, ça ne peut être QUE Rogue

Ce serait ridicule, il ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre ?

Si mais peut-être qu'il joue un double jeu, il peut très bien faire semblant d'aider l'Ordre et ainsi tout rapporter à Voldemort !

Ce serait possible, mais cesse de te tourmenter, Voldemort a encore moins de partisans maintenant et vu qu'il ne réussira certainement pas à t'avoir, Potter s'en débarrassera, fit Drago d'une voix apaisante. Hermione soupira avant de se lever :

Tu me fais visiter ton manoir ?

Allons-y, fit Drago en se levant également. Pendant une bonne heure, ils firent le tour des lieux puis, ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Drago s'installa sur le canapé et Hermione se coucha sur le lit :

Il est vraiment immense ton manoir, j'espère que je me perdrai pas, rit-elle

Tant que tu restes avec moi tu ne cours aucun danger, fit Drago en lui caressant les cheveux. Il l'embrassa et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Heu désolé de vous interrompre, fit Remus avec un sourire. Drago émit un grognement inaudible et Hermione dit :

C'est rien Remus

J'étais venu vous prévenir que moi et Narcissa sortions.

A tout à l'heure Remus, fit Hermione. Drago soupira et Remus s'en alla avec un petit signe de main.

Drago tu pourrais être plus sympa avec Remus je te signale que ça va être ton beau-père ! fit Hermione agacée

Je fait ce que je peux, fit Drago innocemment

Arrête de jouer la comédie ! Ca te tuerait d'être gentil ?

Oui

Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, juste d'être sympathique, essaye d'être ami avec lui !

Bon d'accord, fit-il. Hermione sourit : elle avait gagné.

Drago, tu voudrais un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? demanda Hermione

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Que si ta mère et Remus voulaient un enfant, ce serait ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur donc lequel tu préférerais ?

Une petite sœur, fit Drago.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut le jour de la réception. Au grand soulagement de Drago, Pansy n'avait pas été invitée. Remus, Narcissa, Drago et Hermione accueillaient les invités. Une fois que ce fut terminé, Hermione et Drago rejoignirent Ginny, Ron, Luna et…Harry. Hermione et Drago le saluèrent froidement avant de parler aux autres :

Alors Ron ça se passe bien ton début de vacances , fit Hermione

Ouai super, répondit Ron, et vous ?

Fantastique, répondit Hermione avec un sourire, d'ailleurs ce soir je dois rencontrer quelqu'un que Remus doit me présenter

Je me demande qui ça peut être, fit Ginny

Je le saurai bien assez tôt, fit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Excuse moi Hermy, je reviens tout à l'heure, fit Drago en se dirigeant ver Blaise et d'autres serpentards.

Sinon il te traite bien Drago ? demanda Ginny avec une lueur d'avidité dans les yeux

Ouai très bien même, répondit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Tu parles, ce n'est qu'un sale mangemort, fit Harry

Ah tient Harry, je crois que les Goyle ont été invité, fit Hermione toujours avec un sourire en coin, le pauvre père de Goyle est mort récemment, tu le savais ?

Pourquoi tu parles de cet abruti de Goyle ? demanda Ron. Harry rosit légèrement et Hermione ne fit que sourire narquoisement. Ils allèrent près du buffet (où Ron ne se priva pas de se servir une tonne de nourriture) puis dans une pièce un peu plus calme avec des fauteuils.

Ron tu ne devrais pas te goinfrer comme ça, après il y aura un dîner et t'auras plus de place, fit Ginny avec un regard dégoûté

Grumph unmph umph, fit Ron la bouche pleine de toast

Ron, ne parle pas la bouche pleine on comprend rien, fit Harry

Humph, je disais, j'ai très faim, alors je n'aie pas de problème de place, fit Ron

Je ne voudrait pas que tu aies des bourrelets, fit Luna. Ron déposa immédiatement son assiette et tout le monde éclata de rire. La bande de serpentards rentra alors dans la pièce. Drago étant le chef et Hermione leur amie, ils n'émirent pas de protestations sur la présence des gryffondors et s'installèrent sur les canapés restant (à part Drago qui s'assied à coté d'Hermione). Harry ne broncha pas (Goyle était là). Tout le monde se regardait dans l'attente que quelqu'un prenne la parole pour lancer la conversation.

Vous savez, je trouve que la rivalité entre gryffondors et serpentards est trop grande, on devrait essayer de s'entendre, commença Hermione courageusement

On ne peut pas s'entendre avec des serpentards, fit Harry

Parce que vous avez la tête trop gonflée, répliqua Blaise

N'importe quoi, c'est vous les serpentards qui vous croyez au dessus de tout, répondit Ron

Vous êtes trop stupides pour comprendre, les gryffondors, vous aimez jouer au héros même si vous risquez de crever, vous ne réfléchissez jamais aux conséquences de vos actes, par exemple, si vous êtes deux et que quelqu'un attaque l'un de vous, au lieu de vous sauver et de chercher de l'aide, vous essayer de le protéger alors que si vous mourrez tous les deux, ça ne servira à rien, fit un serpentard

Vous les serpentards, vous êtes trop égoïste, vous ne pensez qu'à vous et qu'à sauver votre peau, même si vous devez vendre votre âme au diable pour ça, répliqua Harry

C'est ridicule, on n'en vient pas aux extrêmes, c'est juste qu'il vaut mieux rester en vie et se venger que mourir bêtement

En tout cas, nous, contrairement à vous, ont sait aider les autres et rester modeste, fit Ron

Tu parles, vous ne passez plus les portes pour la plupart, tellement vous vous vantez, et c'est écoeurant la manière dont vous léchez les bottes des profs, fit un autre serpentard

N'importe quoi ! Nous on travaille et on est récompensé c'est tout !

Comme Neville par exemple ? fit sarcastiquement Blaise

Et voilà un autre de vos défauts, vous passez votre temps à vous moquer de la faiblesse des autres

Et vous vous passez votre temps à faire les saints !

Ca suffit cette dispute ridicule, fit Drago. Les serpentards se calmèrent mais Harry et Ron n'en avaient pas fini :

Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Malefoy, qu'on va t'obéir comme ça ? On n'est pas tes petits chiens qui t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil ! fit Harry tandis que Ron aquiescait vivement.

Mais tu vas arrêter Harry ! Tu nous saoule ! fit Hermione agacée tandis que les serpentards et Luna aquieçsaient

A aucun moment je t'ai parlé toi ! Traître à ta maison ! Tu passes ton temps avec ces sales serpents ! cracha Harry avec fureur

Tu les critiques et pourtant tu es aussi intolérants que les pires serpentards !fit Hermione en se levant. Et si la présence des serpentards te gêne à ce point, tu prends tes clics et les clac et tu dégages ! On essaye d'être sympa et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de lancer un débat sur les défauts des serpentards alors que tu refuses de reconnaître les tiens. Si tu te crois si important et si parfait, tu n'as plus qu'à dégager et faire de l'air, ça sera bien pour tout le monde ici. J'en ai assez de toi, tu es tout le temps de foutre la merde partout où tu vas ! Drago et sa mère te tolèrent ici, mais si tu n'aimes pas les serpentards, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller ! Remus était un gryffondor non ? et Narcissa une serpentard ! et là ils s'aiment et ils vont se marier, va dire à Remus que tu penses qu'il trahi en se mariant avec la femme qu'il aime ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je ne veux plus te voir ici, et ne t'approche plus de moi à moins de 20 mètre ! cria Hermione en colère. Harry s'en alla d'un pas rageur et les serpentards applaudirent, le sourire aux lèvres. Remus entra quelques minutes plus tard :

Hermione, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, viens s'il te plait. Hermione le suivit jusqu'à un petit salon à l'écart de la salle de fête où une femme de dos l'attendait. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et longs jusqu'à sa taille, elle était très mince et de taille moyenne, elle se tourna et son visage s'illumina, elle fit un grand sourire à Hermione dans le cœur bondit dans la poitrine :

Hermione ? demanda la femme paraissant âgée d'une quarantaine d'année d'une voix douce

Ou…Oui ?

Est-ce que tu me reconnais ?

Mi…Miranda Weller ?

Et oui Hermione, je suis ta mère ! fit-elle avec un sourire.

Chapitre 17 :

- Et oui Hermione, je suis ta mère ! Fit-elle avec un sourire. Hermione l'enlaça, les larmes aux yeux

Mais comment ? Je croyais que tu…

J'ai bien failli mourir, mais j'ai réussi à faire croire que je l'étais et quand ils ont voulut se débarrasser de mon corps, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir jusqu'à un endroit secret, assez reculé pour ne pas qu'on me retrouve.

Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher ?

Je ne pouvais pas faire survivre un enfant dans les conditions dans lesquelles je vivais, mais maintenant, je suis venue te voir et je tien à profiter de chaque instant car nous ne nous reverrons probablement pas souvent. Elles discutèrent pendant des heures, Miranda voulait savoir tous ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence, quand Hermione en arriva à sa dispute avec Harry, Miranda fronça les sourcils :

Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que c'était ton meilleur ami ?

Si mais apparemment il ne supportait pas ce que son père avait fait et préférait rejeter la faute sur moi, fit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Crois-moi, c'est de famille chez les Potter de rejeter la faute sur les autres, dit Miranda avec amertume. Hermione soupira avant de continuer son récit. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Miranda la regardait gravement, comme si elle pesait le pour ou le contre puis, finit pas soupirer avant de commencer :

James et moi sortions ensemble depuis l'été précédant notre sixième année, tout allait pour le mieux, et tout le monde avait finit par s'habituer au fait que moi, une serpentard, sorte avec lui, un gryffondor. Nous étions…passé à l'acte vers le milieu de notre septième année, mais peu de temps après, il a commencé à se désintéresser de moi et à avoir des vues sur Lily Evans, la préfète-en-chef de gryffondor. Il m'a largué avant les vacances de février et au retour, il sortait déjà avec Evans. Visiblement, il me trompait avec elle et n'attendait que de coucher avec moi pour m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse avant de sortir avec sa Lily. Vers la fin de l'année, nous avons encore couché ensemble, suite à une fête en l'honneur de la victoire de gryffondor sur Poufsouffle où nous étions ivres. Nous l'avons refait deux ou trois fois après, malgré que James sorte avec Lily, puis nos nous sommes séparés définitivement. Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte. Quand je l'ai sut, j'ai caché ma grossesse grâce à une potion, je comptais tout avouer à James, mais il s'est marié dès sa sortie de Poudelard avec Evans et apparemment, elle aussi était enceinte et cachait sa grossesse. Quand je l'ai avoué à James, son premier réflexe à été de me demander de me débarrasser de toi, il l'a dit à ses meilleurs amis et ils l'ont appuyé, peu de temps après, j'ai appris que les mangemorts me cherchait, ils te voulaient, toi. Je t'ai alors confiée à des moldus que j'avais jugé digne de confiance. Mais les mangemorts ont réussi à me retrouver et ils ont essayé de me faire avouer où tu étais, j'ai réussi à me faire passer pour morte et ainsi, à m'enfuir. Tu me manquais énormément, chaque je me demandais comment tu étais, je me plaisait à t'imaginer à Poudelard, et tu ne peux pas imaginer la joie que je ressens en ce moment, à enfin te voir et à discuter avec toi. Elle se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, il y eut une minute de silence avant qu'Hermione ne dise :

Mais et Severus Rogue ? Il m'avait dit qu'il te connaissait

Severus était mon meilleur ami, bien que je soit pratiquement certaine qu'il ait été secrètement amoureux de moi, mais il n'a jamais accepté que je soie avec James, surtout qu'ils se détestaient, il m'a néanmoins aidée lorsque James m'avait laissée tomber. Il était le seul à être au courant de ma relation avec James quand il était avec Lily. J'ai appris qu'il était devenu un mangemort… c'est vraiment regrettable… mais apparemment, il est revenu du bon côté vu qu'il travaille à Poudelard.

Je suppose, soupira Hermione.

Ailleurs, une toute autre scène se déroulait :

Bande d'ignare ! Je ne suis entouré que d'ignares ! Comment avez-vous put laisser filer cette gamine, si proche de la victoire ! Et maintenant vous m'annoncez que vous ne savez pas où elle est et qu'elle est surprotégée quand elle est à Poudelard ! DOLORIS ! fit la voix de Voldemort. Un de ses mangemorts se tordait de douleur à ses pieds.

M…Maître nous con…continuerons les rech…cherches, tenta le mangemort

Vous avez plutôt intérêt ! Quand je pense que l'une de mes meilleures nouvelles recrues c'est fait capturer à cause de votre incompétence ! Et il n'a même pas eut le temps de me divulguer les informations nécessaires ! Vous avez même laissé filer son frère, le jeune Drago Malefoy ! Cet enfant a réussi à vous berner ! Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! DOLORIS ! DOLORIS ! DOLORIS !

Les jours suivants, Hermione se sentait plus qu'heureuse, elle passait ses vacances avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et sa mère, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle profitait de chaque instant avec sa mère aux vues de ce qu'elle avait dit. Drago était lui aussi très heureux, il sentait qu'Hermione l'était aussi, en fait, elle rayonnait de bonheur, de même que sa mère. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux d'ailleurs. Narcissa et Remus filaient le parfait amour, en gros, tout le monde était heureux. Narcissa demanda néanmoins un jour à Drago :

Je voudrais que tu parles à ton frère

Hein ? Il n'est pas à Azkaban ?

Si, mais nous avons le droit de lui rendre visite. Je suis certaine que si tu lui parlais, il pourrait revenir de notre côté. Dumbledore m'a assuré que s'il concédait à venir de notre côté et qu'il éprouvait un réel repentir, il pourrait sortir de prison plus tôt car il n'a tué personne.

Je vois, fit Drago songeur

Alors tu acceptes ? je dois lui rendre une visite cette après-midi.

J'accepte, fit Drago avec conviction.

L'après-midi, Hermione resta donc avec sa mère et Remus au manoir tandis que Drago et Narcissa se rendaient à Azkaban pour la visite. Drago trouvait l'endroit lugubre, pas étonnant pour une prison. Les prisonniers étaient tout de même mieux traité qu'avant vu que les détraqueurs s'étaient ralliés à Voldemort. Les prisonniers étaient donc gardé par des sorciers entraînés à cet effet et ne risquaient plus de se faire aspirer l'âme. Ils marchèrent longtemps dans le dédale de couloirs froids et sombres de la sinistre forteresse, escortés par deux des surveillants de la prison. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce séparée en deux par une grille qui devait certainement être renforcée par un sortilège puissant. Il y avait deux sièges : un de chaque côté de la grille. Drago regarda une dernière fois sa mère avant de s'avancer pour prendre place sur le siège. Quelques minutes plus tard, une porte située de l'autre côté de la grille s'ouvrit, laissant place à un garde suivit du jumeau de Drago, des chaînes aux poignets, et enfin d'un autre garde. Ils firent assoirent Nelson sur le deuxième siège avant de sortir de la pièce par la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Drago soupira, son frère n'était pas vraiment en bon état. Ils était sale, ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et il semblait avoir maigrit. Ses yeux reflétaient de la peur et ne cessaient d'explorer la pièce pour finalement s'arrêter sur Narcissa qui était adossée au mur derrière Drago, puis sur les yeux de ce dernier. Drago prit son courage à deux mains et commença :

Salut Nelson

Chapitre 18 :

Drago prit son courage à deux mains et commença :

Salut Nelson

Drago ? C'est toi ?

Ben vu que je suis la seule personne à être ton portrait craché, je crois bien être Drago oui, répondit Drago sarcastiquement

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es venu m'abaisser encore plus ? Mère venait me voir, elle était gentille avec moi…

Ne sois pas autant sur la défensive d'accord ? Je ne suis pas là pour t'abaisser mais pour discuter avec toi. Après tout on est jumeau et on ne se connaît même pas

Moi je te connais bien, j'ai dut apprendre à te ressembler pour la mission que le seigneur des ténèbres m'avait donnée…

Mouai, alors raconte moi, pourquoi est-tu devenu un mangemort ? Nelson réfléchit intensément pendant un moment puis, Drago reprit : C'est parce qu'on te l'as toujours appris n'est-ce pas ? On t'a toujours dit que tu en deviendrait un, à tel point que tu trouvais ça normal n'est-ce pas ?

Heu…oui…mais comment sais-tu ça ?

Père m'avait fait subir la même chose, mais franchement, est-ce que ça te plairai de tuer des gens innocents ?

Nous ne faisons que débarrasser le monde des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe, il n'y a aucun mal à ça ! répliqua Nelson

Une réplique toute faite de ton tuteur… Mais vois-tu, je pensais la même chose, et laisse moi te dire que c'est absolument ridicule, les sorciers d'origine moldus ne sont pas moins bien que nous. Et les moldus, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ce sont des êtres humains, comme nous, à l'exception qu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques et c'est lâche de les massacrer alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas se défendre. Tu penses à toutes les vies que Voldemort détruit ? Toutes ces femmes et ces enfants innocents… Nelson resta un instant interdit face à ce monologue, Drago reprit : Il t'as même détruit toi ! Tu devrais être à l'école comme nous, pas être en prison, vivre dans le manoir depuis ta naissance comme moi, mais Voldemort a préféré que tu sois isolé pour mieux avoir d'emprise sur toi ! Et toi tu le sers ! Ce n'est pas le bon choix, mais tu as de la chance, tu t'es rendu compte de ton erreur alors que tu n'avais pas commis de crime ! as-tu déjà été heureux depuis que Voldemort à pris sa fameuse décision ?

Je…Tu as raison, fit Nelson dans ses pensées, je n'ai jamais été heureux…je devais obéir…

Tu n'es plus obligé d'obéir ! Repens-toi ! Tu vivras avec mère au début ! Peut-être même que Dumbledore acceptera de te prendre à Poudelard pour que tu finisse ta dernière année de cours et que tu auras tes ASPIC ! Il suffit que tu dises oui, et nous irons chercher Dumbledore pour qu'il te teste et qu'il sonde ton esprit ! Si tu acceptes de laisser tomber Voldemort, les portes s'ouvriront pour toi ! Et ce tatouage n'aura plus aucune importance ! fit Drago en pointant la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Nelson, regarde le professeur Rogue ! Il est devenu professeur

Rogue ? C'est lui qui nous a donné les informations sur toi et qui a envoyé des images à la fille que cherchait Voldemort pour être sur que c'était bien elle… Drago ouvrit la bouche et resta un instant muet, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se reprit rapidement et fit :

Je te concède que ce n'est pas un bon exemple alors, mais il y avait l'ancien directeur de Durmstrang, même s'il est mort maintenant, il ne voulait pas retourner avec Lord Voldemort

Mouai, fit Nelson songeur. Après une minute de réflexion, il dit : OUI

Oui quoi ?

Tu m'as dit que j'avais qu'à dire oui, ben d'accord, je laisse tomber le seigneur des ténèbres, je ne veux plus être un mangemort, je veux mener une vie normale. Drago se leva, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et se dirigea vers sa mère :

J'ai réussi.

Je vais appeler le professeur Dumbledore, j'espère qu'il est encore dans son bureau, fit Narcissa en sortant de la pièce escortée par l'un des gardes. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Dumbledore arriva et s'installa sur le siège en face :

Bien Nelson, finalement, est-ce que tu consens à changer de camp ?

Oui. Dumbledore le regarda longuement, comme s'il pénétrait son esprit puis, il sourit avant de dire :

Parfait parfait, je réussirai à te faire sortir deux jours avant la rentrée, je crois savoir que tu avais fait tes études à Durmstrang, tu pourras terminer l'année à Poudelard, il n'y a aucun problème. Tu seras tout de même surveillé, mais fait attention à toujours cacher la marque des ténèbres.

Merci Dumbledore, fit Nelson, des larmes perlant sur ses joues.

Professeur mon enfant, Professeur Dumbledore

D'accord, merci professeur Dumbledore. Les gardes emmenèrent Nelson qui jeta un dernier regard à Drago et Narcissa avant de passer la porte.

Narcissa et Drago retournèrent au manoir Malefoy, la nuit était tombée. Drago alla voir Hermione. Elle discutait avec sa mère et apparemment, c'était lui le principal sujet. Il aurait bien aimé rester caché et écouter ce qu'elles disaient, mais la mère d'Hermione le vit et le salua :

Alors Drago, ça c'est bien passé avec ton frère ?

Mieux que je ne l'aurai espéré, je ne crois pas qu'il ait été de son plein gré au service de Voldemort

Est-ce que tu as pensé à lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait cette recherche ? demanda Hermione. Drago sembla s'en rappeler tout à coup :

Désolé, je n'y aie pas pensé, mais de toute manière, il viendra à Poudelard, on aura tout le temps pour lui poser ces questions. Hermione hocha la tête puis, Drago lança : Par contre, il m'a dit qui t'envoyait ces cauchemars en début d'année.

Quels cauchemars ? demanda Miranda inquiète

En début d'année, j'ai commencé à voir des parties de ton passé, quand tu as dut me laisser, quand James t'a dit que ça valait mieux, et pendant plusieurs moi, quand tu te faisait torturer par des mangemorts, répondit Hermione

Je sais qui c'est, il s'agit de Rogue. C'est lui qui t'a dénoncé, c'est sur ordre de Voldemort qu'il t'a envoyé ces images pour être certain que c'était toi, la fille de Potter.

Mais c'est ridicule ! C'est lui-même qui m'a appris l'occlumancie pour que je ne voie plus ces rêves !

Ce n'était qu'un rôle, tu devais avoir confiance en lui, c'était sa mission, fit Drago

Severus ? Mais c'est impossible…fit Miranda

Je crois qu'il n'est plus le même que lorsque vous l'avez connu, fit Drago avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hermione avait du mal à y croire, comment Rogue, en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance, pouvait-il ainsi l'avoir trahie ! Il a même fait semblant de l'aider pour mieux la perdre ! D'un côté, en se rendant compte que c'était lui qui l'avait vendue, elle s'y était un peu attendue mais cela lui faisait quand même un choc. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose, comme Nelson par exemple, si jamais il était aussi à serpentard, elle risquait d'avoir du mal à les reconnaître, mais après tout, la première fois, elle s'en était bien rendue compte que ce n'était pas le même. Elle ne lui en voulait plus d'avoir été mangemort, parce qu'il n'avait pas eut le choix lui, et elle savait pertinemment que si Lucius n'était pas mort, Drago aurait été obligé d'en devenir un aussi.

Ailleurs, au Terrier, la maison des Weasley, Harry et Ginny pensaient à la même personne sans le savoir, chacun dans leur chambre. Ils pensaient à Drago… Ron quand a lui, se demandait si un jour, Hermione et Harry parviendrait à régler leur différant. Il en doutait fortement mais il aimait croire en un miracle. Quelque chose d'autre l'agaçait, en tant que grand frère et surtout, ennemi de Malefoy, il ne supportait pas l'attirance qu'éprouvait Ginny à l'égard du serpentard. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il était avec Hermione et qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, elle restait obstinée à l'idée qu'un jour « Drago l'aimerait ». Ron détestait encore plus Drago à cause de ça. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que sa sœur aime à nouveau Harry ou n'importe quelle autre personne de gryffondor. Même si Drago avait été à gryffondor, jamais il n'aurait accepté que sa sœur aie des vue sur lui ou pire : qu'elle sorte avec lui. Il s'endormit en songeant avec colère que c'était un miracle qu'il n'y est qu'un seul Drago au monde.

Chapitre 19 :

Les vacances étaient passées bien vite, comme d'habitude. Nelson s'était installé au manoir, il avait l'air heureux d'enfin être dans sa famille. C'était le jour de la rentrée à Poudelard, une fois dans le Poudelard Express, Drago, Nelson et Hermione s'installèrent dans un compartiment. Ils commencèrent à parler de Poudelard quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, c'était Ron, Ginny et Luna qui se tenaient dans l'entrebâillement, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent rapidement avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Nelson. Ron le fixa avec de gros yeux, le teint pâle comme s'il allait s'évanouir, le regard passant de Drago à lui, Ginny bavait littéralement devant les deux Malefoy et Luna semblait juste légèrement surprise.

Je vous présente Nelson Malefoy, c'est mon frère jumeau, lança Drago avec un sourire narquois

Tu as un frère jumeau ! lancèrent d'une même voix Ginny et Ron, Ron avec horreur et Ginny avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ouai, répondit Drago, il faisait ses études à Durmstrang, mais maintenant, il va aller à Poudelard avec nous, j'espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas à gryffondor

As-tu quelque chose contre gryffondor, demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux

Heu…non mais c'est juste que ça ferai bizarre de me voir avec l'uniforme de gryffondor, fit Drago

De te voir ? fit Ron

Ben oui, on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, fit Drago en haussant les épaules, décidément, tu es vraiment lent Weasley. Ron se renfrogna, mais Ginny continua :

Moi je pense que ça serait bien que tu ailles à gryffondor, j'y suis moi !

Raison de plus pour qu'il n'y aille pas, dit Drago moqueur

Ne soit pas narquois Drago, fit Hermione, moi je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser au choipeaux le soin de décider de tous ça, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez qui changera quelque chose.

Je pense qu'Hermione a raison, fit Nelson. Drago, Ron et Ginny haussèrent les épaules et le reste du voyage se passa en silence, comme à l'allée.

Une fois arrivés à Poudelard, Hermione, Drago, Ron, Ginny et Luna allèrent dans la Grande Salle, tandis que Nelson attendait avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore :

Bienvenue, j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien déroulées, il y a cependant un nouvel arrivant. Il faisait ses études à Durmstrang, mais il a rejoint sa famille ici et va terminer l'année à Poudelard, voici donc Nelson Malefoy ! fit Dumbledore tandis que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvraient et que Mc Gonagall suivit du jumeau de Drago entraient dans la pièce. Les gryffondors étaient atterrés, les poufsouffles ne cessaient de regarder alternativement Nelson et Drago, certain en tremblant légèrement, les serdaigles s'en souciaient peu et les serpentards avaient l'air heureux et un sourire sadique s'étalait sur les lèvres de la plupart. Mc Gonagall plaça rapidement le choipeaux sur la tête de Nelson, et après quelques secondes de réflexions, il lança :

SERDAIGLE !

Les serdaigles applaudirent vivement, de même que les serpentards, les gryffondors regardèrent Nelson avec mépris en applaudissant du bout des doigts et les poufsouffles semblèrent se poser des questions pour la plupart et les autres applaudirent faiblement. Nelson alla s'asseoir à la table des serdaigles, à côté du groupe de Cho Chang qui lui avait fait signe en gloussant comme des dindes. Hermione regarda Drago, il semblait soulagé, Ginny avait des étoiles dans les yeux, Ron regardait méchamment Nelson de même qu'Harry dont les yeux avaient faillis sortirent de leurs orbites quand il avait vu le jumeau de Drago. Drago parla à Hermione :

Ca y est, je comprends pourquoi il s'est laissé convaincre !

Ah oui ? fit Hermione suspicieusement

Exactement, en fait les serdaigles sont réputés pour être réfléchis, quand je lui ait parlé, il a dut se rendre compte de la bourde qu'il avait commise !

Mouai, ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi il lisait un livre de la taille de deux dictionnaires reliés la première fois que je l'ai vu, fit Hermione en hochant la tête d'un air songeur.

Le lendemain, les rumeurs allaient bon train sur la personnalité du frère jumeau de Drago, malgré que personne ne le connaisse vraiment. Le fan-club de Drago –car il y en avait un- s'était reconvertit en fan-club de Drago et Nelson et des émissaires avaient dors et déjà été envoyé pour photographier le Malefoy de serdaigle à la bibliothèque, où il s'était rendu tôt dans la matinée. Nelson désirant faire carrière au ministère, n'avait pas beaucoup de cours en commun avec Hermione et Drago, il semblait tout de même s'adapter très rapidement (une grosse partie du ''fan-club de Drago & Nelson'' était à serdaigle et se faisait une joie de l'aider). Dans l'après-midi, il avait une heure libre, de même que son frère et Hermione, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef (qu'Hermione avait indiquée à Nelson). Ils étaient assis, Hermione et Drago sur la méridienne et Nelson dans un fauteuil, celui-ci lança alors :

C'est quoi cette statue qui garde l'entrée ?

Ben c'est la statue qui garde l'entrée, elle a un faible pour moi, fit Drago en haussant les épaules

Elle m'a littéralement dragué ! Cette statue n'est pas bien, elle ne devrait rien avoir à faire ici. Hermione et Drago éclatèrent de rire, suivit de Nelson quand il se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation.

Elle fait toujours ça, fait pas attention, fit Drago en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Au fait, j'aime bien t'a coupe, je vois qu'elle me va toujours bien

Hein ?

Ben je me coiffais toujours comme ça avant ma troisième année, fit Drago avec un sourire en coin. En effet, Nelson avait les cheveux plaqués en arrière par une tonne de gel, Drago reprit : Au moins comme ça on pourra mieux nous identifier. Ils rirent pendant un moment avant que Nelson ne fasse :

Tu vois la petite rousse ?

Ginny ? demanda Hermione

La sœur de Weasel ? demanda Drago en même temps

Ouai, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à nous regarder comme ça à chaque fois que toi ou moi on est dans le coin ? fit Nelson

Mon cher frère, je vois que tu n'es pas habitué à être adulé comme un demi-dieu par la gente féminine

Tu es décidément bien modeste Drago, fit Hermione sarcastiquement

Oui je le sais, donc, je crois que Ginny a adhéré au fan club, mais je n'en suis pas certain, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas consulté la liste de membre.

C'est quoi cette histoire de fan-club ?

Tu n'as pas encore vu des filles louches avec des lunettes noires, qui croient –je dis bien qui croient- être discrètes, te prendre en photo ?

Si, ce matin y en avait une dizaine à la bibliothèque, répondit Nelson

Eh bien elles font partie du fan-club ! Je crois selon ce que j'ai entendu dire, le fan-club s'appelle maintenant ''Drago & Nelson for ever ''. En fait c'est des filles complètement folle de nous, et si t'as besoin d'une cavalière pour un bal ou d'une petite-amie provisoire tu pioches dedans, expliqua Drago

Ah ok, fit Nelson

Mais ne vous gênez pas surtout, fit Hermione les yeux flamboyants de colère

Tu n'es quand même pas jalouse Hermione ? fit Drago avec un sourire en coin, ce que je dis c'est pour Nelson, d'ailleurs quand on aura le temps, je l'accompagnerait voir la dirigeante du fan-club pour consulte la liste.

Effectivement, le week-end, Drago et son frère partirent voir la dirigeante du fan-club qui s'appelait Kristen Roy. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus azur (ce dont elle était très fière) et avait un nez busqué. Elle arborait une coupe au carré et un petit air suffisant. Elle était mince et assez grande. En les voyants arriver vers elle et ses amies, elle afficha un sourire qu'elle voulait séducteur et ses amies l'imitèrent. Drago soupira d'exaspération avant de s'adresser à Kristen :

Salut ma belle, je voudrais consulter la liste des membres, fit-il avec un sourire en coin

Oh mais biensur ! répondit-elle en lui tendant un long parchemine rose où était marqué ''Drago & Nelson for ever'' en lettres brillantes, argentées pour 'Drago' et bleues pour 'Nelson'. Une longue liste de filles, classées par maisons avec un descriptif physique et une photo était sur le grand parchemin. Drago chercha d'abord dans la catégorie des filles de gryffondors et y trouva Ginny comme prévu il y était écrit : « Weasley Ginny :sixième année, gryffondor, rousse, taches de rousseur, taille moyenne, svelte. ». Il la montra à Nelson avant de donner la liste à celui-ci qui la parcourait des yeux d'un air intéressé, tandis que les filles devant eux, lui faisaient de grands sourirent et battaient stupidement des yeux. Drago fit un signe à son frère avant de s'en aller d'un pas princier comme à son habitude sous les regards doux du groupe de filles.

Hermione de son côté était avec Lindsay (nda : pour ceux ki l'auraient oubliée, j'en é parlé dan le chapitre 5). La serdaigle se passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns pour la énième fois, Hermione, agacée, demanda :

Bon, je te connais bien, alors je sais que tu veux me dire quelque chose et que tu n'oses pas. Parle, je suis toute ouïe, ne serait-ce que pour que tu arrêtes de te passer la main dans les cheveux comme ça, ça m'agace.

Bon… fit Lindsay hésitante

Allez accouche

Je…c'est-à-dire que… je… je me demandait si tu ne pouvais pas m'arranger un coup avec Nelson !

C'est tout ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil

Heu…oui, dit Lindsay surprise par la réaction d'Hermione

Je pense qu'il acceptera, il est seul en ce moment.

Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que tu étais redevenue amie avec Ginny Weasley et…j'ai vu comment elle le regarda parfois… je me demandais si elle ne serait pas jalouse…

Lindsay, ne te fait pas de soucis pour ça, elle aime juste son physique, comme beaucoup d'autres, alors 'y a pas de problèmes, si tu veux je parlerai à Nelson pour toi.

Merci Hermione, je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! fit Lindsay en se jetant dans les bras d'Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Hermione trouvait qu'elle en faisait un peu trop mais pour ne pas vexer son amie, elle se retint de le lui dire.

Quand à Ron, il était avec Harry, mais écoutait à peine ce que lui disait celui-ci. Il pensait à sa sœur, il priait chaque jour pour qu'elle ne fasse pas partie du « Drago & Nelson for ever » et qu'elle accepte de sortir avec Seamus qui le lui avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois. Avec horreur, il se souvint du jour où il avait clairement compris ce qu'éprouvait sa sœur :

FLASH-BACK

Ron cherchait Ginny, tout le monde l'attendait pour dîner. Il se dit qu'elle devait encore être dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il hésita, en effet, depuis quelques temps, Ginny refusait que l'on entre dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouillait toujours. Elle avait même refusé que Mme Weasley y entre. Finalement, un gargouillement de son ventre le convint d'ouvrir la porte. Par chance, elle était déjà ouverte. Il entra sans bruit mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, horrifié par ce qu'il vit :

Chapitre 20

FLASH-BACK

Ron cherchait Ginny, tout le monde l'attendait pour dîner. Il se dit qu'elle devait encore être dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il hésita, en effet, depuis quelques temps, Ginny refusait que l'on entre dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouillait toujours. Elle avait même refusé que Mme Weasley y entre. Finalement, un gargouillement de son ventre le convint d'ouvrir la porte. Par chance, elle était déjà ouverte. Il entra sans bruit mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, horrifié par ce qu'il vit : la pièce était parfumée, une odeur d'encens régnait, lui rappelant désagréablement la salle de cour du professeur Trelawney, les fenêtres étaient fermées et la lumière tamisée ; sa sœur était agenouillée en face d'un mur peint en rose sur lequel étaient affiché un immense poster de Drago en équipement de quidditch, prenant presque tout le mur. Devant était installé une sorte de réceptacle en verre remplit de pétales de fleurs séchés. Sa sœur regardait la photo avec un grand sourire, littéralement hypnotisée, il ne manquait plus que la bave au coin des lèvres. Sur les autres murs, il y avait des centaines de photos du serpentards. Ron toussota pour signaler sa présence et Ginny fonça droit sur lui, l'éjecta de sa chambre et s'adressa à lui d'un air menaçant :

Ron ! Répète ça à quelqu'un et je te jure que je te tuerai de mes propres mains ! Convaincu, il aquieçat et descendit les escaliers après avoir déglutit difficilement.

Fin du Flash-back

Ron revint à lui en voyant Harry agiter sa main devant ses yeux, il pensa encore que bientôt, le portrait de Nelson ainsi que ses photos seraient bientôt ajoutés à celui de Drago sur le mur puis, il se résolut à oublier ses problèmes pour discuter avec animation de quidditch avec Harry dont il se demandait de plus en plus, quel était son fameux secret qu'il risquait bien de découvrir en avril comme l'avait dit Hermione.

Ginny était dans le parc, dans ses mains, il y avait deux photos et elle répétait inlassablement :

Nelson ou Drago ? Drago ou Nelson ? Qui choisir ? Ils sont si différents mais pourtant je les aime autant ! Ils incarnent la perfection !

Des premières années qui passaient de temps en temps la regardaient bizarrement avant de se chuchoter des choses en la regardant d'un air moqueur.

Le soir, comme promis, quand Hermione rencontra le jumeau de Drago, elle en profita pour lui parler :

Tu sais j'ai une amie qui voudrait te rencontrer

Qui ça ? demanda Nelson avec un sourire en coin

Elle s'appelle Lindsay Gartner, elle est à serdaigle, tu vois la fille brune là-bas, demanda-t-elle en pointant la jeune fille, qui les fixait timidement, du doigt.

Ouai, fit-il en commençant à se diriger vers elle

Oh attends, fit Hermione en le retenant par le bras, c'est une amie à moi alors tu joues pas avec elle sinon je t'émascule, et au fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose, dit-elle soudain d'un air grave

Oui ?

Tu faisais une recherche à la bibliothèque quand tu te faisais passer pour Drago, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant, répondit Nelson en lançant des regards furtifs autour de lui, on en rediscutera un autre jour, mais ce n'est pas bien important rassure-toi, ajouta-t-il avant de partir pour de bon vers Lindsay. « T'inquiète pas, c'est pas bien » Hermione se demandait si Nelson ne la prenait pas pour une idiote, si ce n'était « pas bien important » il lui aurait dit tout de suite. Agacée, elle alla rejoindre Drago qui l'attendait, adossé à un mur. Elle lui enlaça la taille avant de l'embrasser sous le regard jaloux de quelques filles du fan-club, mais soudainement, Pansy arriva comme une furie et les sépara avant d'hurler :

DRAGO, TU ME DOIS DES EXPLICATIONS !

Je ne te dois rien du tout Parkinson, à part peut-être une certaine envie de vomir ! cracha Drago

Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un frère jumeau ! Et en plus, tu as emmené cette sang-de-bourbe chez toi alors que moi je n'en ait jamais eut la permission, et en plus, tu ne m'a pas invité aux fiançailles de ta mère !

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire idiote tu n'as rien avoir avec les Malefoy, tu ferais mieux d'accepter les avances de Crabbe et de me fiche la paix sinon un jour je t'en collerai une !

Drago ! pleurnicha-t-elle

Arrête de souiller son nom en le prononçant avec ta grande gueule puante de clebs ! fit Hermione méchamment

Tout ça c'est de ta faute sale sang-de-bourbe ! fit Pansy en pointant Hermione d'un doigt accusateur

Tu as raison Parkinson, c'est de ma fautes si tu as enfin vu la réalité en face, c'est-à-dire que tu n'étais qu'une moins que rien avec de grands airs, répliqua Hermione ironiquement, je m'en veux beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton qui démontrait le contraire. Pansy voulut la gifler, mais Drago lui attrapa le bras avant de la pousser

Dégage Parkinson !

Je suis sure que ton frère m'appréciera à ma juste valeur, lui ! fit Pansy avant de s'en aller en courant. Hermione soupira d'agacement et partit avec Drago dans leur salle commune.

Tu crois qu'on devrait le prévenir ?

Il est assez grand pour repousser seul une fille aussi moche, fit Drago avant d'embrasser langoureusement Hermione.

Un mois était passé, c'était déjà la fin Mars, Nelson était toujours célibataire, Pansy le collait comme une sangsue malgré tous ses efforts, par chance, il arrivait que des membres du fan-club passent dans le coin et se jettent sur Parkinson pour la détacher de lui. Drago se moquait d'ailleurs souvent de lui, car à présent, c'était lui la cible de la serpentard. Ginny se comportait toujours bizarrement et cela commençait à agacer Hermione, celle-ci avait remarqué que cela arrivait seulement quand l'un des jumeaux étaient dans le coin et Drago lui avait appris l'appartenance de Ginny au fan-club. Elle songeait néanmoins à sa vengeance dont la date approchait à grands pas, en effet, elle avait décidé d'un jour précis où elle exécuterait son plan, elle en avait parlé à Drago qui avait accepté de l'aider pour une certaine partit du plan qui nécessiterait certaines de ses qualités, elle avait décidé de se rendre au prochain week-end Pré-au-Lard pour acheter certains éléments dont elle aurait besoin, et son excitation quand à sa prochaine réussite ne cessait d'augmenter de jours en jours, elle lançait fréquemment des sourires sadiques à Harry qui commençait à légèrement s'inquiéter. Goyle quand à lui ne se doutait de rien (nda : normal avec l'intelligence d'une limace) et lui et Harry continuaient à se voir mais dans un autre endroit vu qu'Hermione et Drago les avaient découverts.

Ginny cherchait Nelson, habituellement, il traînait souvent à la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea donc vers celle-ci, en entrant, elle vit parkinson essayer de se frotter au serdaigle qui affichait une mine dégoûtée mais essayait de continuer à lire. Ni d'une ni deux, Ginny se précipita vers Pansy, rouge de rage, elle la tira par les cheveux, ignorant ses « aïe » répétés, elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque et elle commencèrent à se battre comme si leur vie en dépendant sous l'œil amusé de Nelson et de Drago qui venait d'arriver et s'était assis sur une chaise à côté de Nelson pour être en première loge pour voir le combat. Il matérialisa un paquet de pop-corn qu'il partagea avec son frère. Soudain, alerté par les cris des filles, Ron arriva, suivit de près par Harry ainsi que Blaise Zambinni qui, de même que les Malefoy observait la scène. Crabbe arriva aussi et tenta de tirer Pansy en arrière, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile pour lui, tandis que Ron éloignait sa sœur. Hermione arriva à son tour et lança un regard accusateur à Drago qui haussa les épaules d'un air innocent :

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda sèchement Mc Gonagall en arrivant sur les lieux où de nombreux élèves étaient à présent

C'est elle ! fit Ginny en pointant Pansy du doigt

Non, c'est de sa faute ! Elle n'a pas supporté que je sois avec Nelson, alors elle s'est jetée sur moi !

Cela suffit ! fit Mc Gonagall agacée, vous irez en colle toutes les deux avec Hagrid le week-end prochain !

Mais c'est le week-end Pré-au-Lard ! se plaignit Pansy

Je n'en ait que faire Miss Parkinson, vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas vous battre comme des sauvages, cette attitude est tous simplement révoltante ! Je retire 20 points à vos maisons respectives.

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' Miss Weasley, maintenant, dispersez-vous ! Tout le monde s'exécuta, Hermione, Drago et Nelson partirent dans le parc. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, visiblement inquiet arriva et tira Hermione par le bras

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ! fit-elle avec colère

J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Hermione fit signe à Drago et Nelson que tout allait bien. Quelques pas plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent :

Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Goyle est enceinte ? ironisa Hermione

C'est sérieux Hermione, il s'agit de…

C fini !

Nan je rigolais je continue :

Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Goyle est enceinte ? ironisa Hermione

C'est sérieux Hermione, il s'agit de Luna ! Elle a disparut ! Hermione se rendit alors compte que ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus vu la serdaigle.

Comment ça disparut ?

Tu veux un dessin ou quoi, fit Harry méchamment

Je veux dire, disparut elle a été enlevée ou tu la cherche et tu ne la trouve plus ?

Elle à sûrement été enlevée !

Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ?

Heu…

J'aurai dut m'en douter, bon pousse-toi de mon chemin maintenant, fit-elle en retournant auprès de Nelson et Drago.

Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Nelson

Luna a disparut, je vais prévenir Dumbledore parce que l'autre abruti n'y a pas pensé, ne m'attendez pas, après j'irai parler à Lindsay, répondit Hermione en retournant dans le château.

Hermione grimpa les escaliers et commença à marcher rapidement en direction du bureau du directeur, plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention et cogna quelqu'un de plein fouet, c'était une fille de son âge qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais vu, elle avait des cheveux roux, mais plus terne que ceux des Weasley, et ils étaient très long et ondulés, ces yeux étaient vert et elle avait quelques tâches de rousseur, elle avait à peu près la même taille qu'Hermione et semblait très pressée. Sans même s'excuser, elle sortit du château à toute vitesse tandis qu'Hermione se relevait et défroissait sa robe de sorcier. Elle recommença à marcher pour se rendre au bureau du directeur, une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit quelque chose que jamais elle n'aurait crut voir : sa mère et le professeur Rogue enlacés et pleurant toutes les larmes de leu corps, elle chercha des yeux Dumbledore et vit qu'il observait en retrait, elle commença :

Hum hum, excusez-moi mais professeur Dumbledore, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. La mère d'Hermione se tourna alors vers celle-ci avant de dire :

Hermione, tout est arrangé au sujet de Severus, si c'est de ça dont tu voulais parler, le problème est réglé

Comment ça ?

Je t'expliquerai une autre fois s'il te plait, fit-elle en sortant de la pièce suivit de Rogue qui s'appliqua à sécher ses larmes et à récupérer un masque froid et indifférent. Une fois sortis, Hermione parla au directeur :

Professeur, c'est à propos de Luna Lovegood, elle a disparut

Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'elle était malade, l'une de ses amies est d'ailleurs venu me le confirmer quelques minutes avant mon rendez-vous avec votre mère et Severus. Hermione eut un flash : la rousse qui avait l'air pressée.

Professeur, cette fille, elle était rousse n'est-ce pas ?

Oui

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant

C'est possible, même moi je ne connais pas tout les élèves de cette école, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire

Mais je connais beaucoup de monde à serdaigle et cette fille, si elle était l'amie de Luna, je le saurai.

Hermione, je sais que vous teniez à votre amie, mais les aurors et moi-même sommes déjà sur l'affaire

Mais je

Hermione, vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades, dit le directeur d'un ton qui montrait que la discussion était finie. Hermione sortit du bureau avec beaucoup de questions en tête comme : Que voulait dire sa mère par 'tout est arrangé au sujet de Severus' ? Et qui était cette fille ? et encore qu'était-il arrivé à Luna et quand ? Elle soupira avant de rejoindre la tour des serdaigles où elle attendait Lindsay. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes après et fit :

Salut Hermione, désolée pour le retard, on vient de me dire que Lovegood avait disparut, tu penses qu'elle a été enlevée ?

Tu en doutes ?

Ben je ne sais pas, elle aurait put se perdre ou peut-être qu'elle dors dans un coin isolé

Si elle dormait, je crois qu'elle se serait réveillée plus tôt quand même, autant que je me rappelle, ça va faire une semaine que je ne l'aie pas vue. Lindsay soupira et changea de sujet, pour dériver vers ce que Nelson Malefoy lui avait dit lors de leur 'rencontre'.

Bien loin de tous ça, dans un manoir délabré à l'aspect miteux aussi bien extérieurement qu'intérieurement, le mage noir jubilait :

Cette bande d'incapables, a enfin réussi à accomplir l'une de ses missions, mais cela reste grâce à Elle, de plus, Elle à réussit à me procurer les informations que le jeune Nelson Malefoy –ce sale traître- devait me donner, il ne me manque plus que l'héritière ou éventuellement l'héritier- ce qui serait plus ardu-, et la cérémonie pourra se dérouler à la per-fec-tion , je pourrait alors, réaliser mon rêve ! Il éclata d'un rire sinistre et effrayant (nda : vous savez genre : 'muhahahahah !').

Un éclair traversa le ciel, où il pleuvait à torrents, l'orage s'épaississant. Le seigneur des ténèbres, maître des lieux, préparait avec soin sont plan, il avait déjà l'appât…

Chapitre 21

Une jeune fille rousse aux yeux d'un vert éclatant et aux cheveux ondulés, intégralement vêtue de noir, entra dans le chaudron baveur, elle s'assied à une table seule et commanda un whisky pur feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre jeune fille aux cheveux coupés au carré d'un brun tirant sur le bleu nuit et aux yeux bleu turquoises ne reflétant que de la froideur, également vêtue de noir entra dans le pub et après un coup d'œil circulaire, elle alla s'asseoir en face de l'autre fille :

C'est fait ? demanda-t-elle froidement

Oui, mais je pense qu'ils ne tarderont pas à s'en rendre compte, répondit la rousse

Peu importe, c'est ce qu'IL voulait, l'essentiel est que nous avons l'appât

Où est-elle au juste ?

Dans le lieu-que-l'on-ne-doit-pas-citer

Bien

Quelqu'un d'autre que le vieux fou t'a vu ?

Une jeune fille brune, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra me reconnaître, elle m'a vu trop brièvement

Parfait, Il n'a pas encore donné de nouveaux ordres, j'y vais, je dois faire mon rapport

Morgane ? demanda la rouquine

Oui Ambre ?

Fait attention à toi. Morgane lui accorda un petit sourire avant de dire :

Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fait, mère serait fière si elle nous voyait. Ambre sourit à son tour et son aînée se sortit du bar, tandis qu'elle-même allait demander une chambre pour un certain temps.

Hermione de son côté était toujours inquiète pour Luna, elle avait décidé de commencer à faire des recherches…dès que sa vengeance serait accomplie. Elle avait prévu quelque chose de spécial, et comme à son habitude, elle allait frapper fort là où ça fait mal. Son plan était organisé très précisément, de manière à faire ressentir certains sentiments à Harry. Nous étions la veille du jour J, soit : le 15 avril. Il était environ 2h du matin, personne n'était réveillé, à part Drago et elle. Comme prévu, il allèrent dans la Grande Salle et commencèrent leur besogne, une fois terminée, il lui lancèrent un sort pour la camoufler puis Hermione descendit aux cuisines, où apparemment, deux elfes veillaient. Elle leur donna la mixture qui lui avait pris tant de temps à préparer, prétextant que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé et que c'était top secret, afin qu'ils la servent le lendemain à une table précise, et à une place précise.

Pendant ce temps, Drago entrait dans la salle commune de gryffondors, comme le lui avait demandé Hermione, il alla dans le dortoir des garçons, où il trouva Ron et c'est la que ses talents entraient en jeu, en effet, il avait appris l'hypnose et était bien meilleure qu'Hermione pour ça. Il commença à murmurer une sorte de litanie dans une langue étrangère, puis on distingua les mots « demain tu te réveillera avant Harry, tu te préparas puis tu iras à la place au bout de la table de gryffondor, tu diras à Harry de s'asseoir à ta gauche puis tu te réveilleras ».

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla d'excellente humeur, en regardant le baldaquin à coté de lui, il se rendit compte que Ron ne l'avait pas attendus pour aller déjeuner, il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la grande salle. Il vit Ron au bout de la table avec un air bizarre, quand il le vit, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa gauche. Harry s'assied et commença à se servir, Ron secoua la tête avant de dire :

Harry ? qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Ben tu prends ton petit déjeuner, ironisa Harry, tu ne dois pas être très réveillé. Ron aquiescat et commença à se servir à son tour. Quelques minutes après, Harry remarqua que Ron le fixa bizarrement, agacé, il lui demanda :

Ben quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux et à ton visage ?

Ben rien.

Ron se tourna vers Ginny pour lui demander :

Tu peux me passer ton miroir s'il te plait. Ginny le lui tendit avec un peu de mauvaise foi puis, en voyant Harry, elle aussi se figea et appela ses amies. Harry se regarda dans la glace et se yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites quand il se vit : s'est cheveux étaient teint : le coté gauche était argenté et le coté droit était vert forêt, son visage était maquillé, le côté gauche était vert avec des paillettes argentées et le droit argenté avec des paillettes vertes. Soudain, des murmures commencèrent à s'élever de plusieurs tables et Collin Crevey cria :

Mais regardez derrière les professeurs ! C'est Harry ! Tout le monde se tourna, de même qu'Harry, et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir cette fois : sur le mur derrière la table des professeurs, il y avait une immense affiche représentant trois photo de lui et Goyle s'embrassant ; en dessous, il y avait écrit en écriture manuscrit mais agrandit pour que tous puisse la voire : « Goyle je t'aime plus que ma misérable vie, tu es tout pour moi, et je veux que le monde entier le sache. » et s'était signé Harry. L'écriture était la sienne, de même que le signature, et pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ça, et de plus, jamais il n'aurait voulu que le monde entier sache quoi que ce soit de sa relation avec Goyle, lui-même ne sortait avec le serpentard que pour assouvir certaines pulsions… en effet il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gai à Poudelard… Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, la tête qu'il avait donnait encore plus de crédibilité à ce qui était écrit. Il se demandait bien QUI avait put faire une chose pareille, il fallait une certaine connaissance en sortilège et en potion pour y arriver, la réponse était évidente, il se tourna vers la table des serpentards- plusieurs personnes crurent que c'était pour chercher Goyle des yeux- il vit alors Drago et Hermione qui se moquaient de lui ouvertement, de même que tous les autres serpentards, part Goyle qui était rouge comme une pivoine, celui-ci se leva et sortit de la salle en courant, faisant rire plusieurs serdaigles et quelques poufsouffles. La plupart des poufsouffles étant trop occupée à parler entre eux de la Nouvelle pour s'en soucier, les gryffondors étaient choqués et ils regardaient Harry d'un air accusateur pour certains, dégoûtés pour d'autres, et déçus pour la plupart. Harry sentit les larmes monter et sortit à son tour de la pièce en courant.(nda : Oui je sais, je suis méchante ! muhahahah !).

Hermione et Drago riaient à gorge déployée, leur ''petit tour'' avaient fonctionné comme ils l'avaient prévu : Harry avait honte, était triste et avait peur d'être rejeté. Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle avait rendu la monnaie de sa piève au 'survivant'. Drago et elle sortirent de table pour se rendre devant la salle de DCFM, Ron les rejoignit, le visage pâle :

Eh ben, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'Harry soit de ce bord là, et Goyle ? j'aurais préféré le calmar géant encore ! Tous ces fameux rendez-vous, s'était pour le rejoindre ! Et je n'arrête pas de penser aux douches communes de quidditch, ça me donne des frissons

Eh oui Weasley, pour lui s'était comme se doucher avec plusieurs filles, fit Drago avec un petit sourire moqueur

Je te signale que Goyle fait partie de votre équipe, remarqua Ron

Oui, mais tu penses vraiment que MOI, un Malefoy, me serait abaissé à prendre une douche commune ? J'avais la mienne biensure, répliqua Drago avec un sourire narquois. Ron se renfrogna avant de soupirer :

Et je m'attendais encore moins à ce qu'il fasse une déclaration publique comme ça sans m'en avoir parlé avant…mais…une minute, s'il avait eut à révéler un secret qu'il n'avait même pas révélé à son meilleur ami, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant tout Poudelard

Que veux-tu, c'est l'amour, fit Drago innocemment

Et c'est VOUS qui m'avez dit que je le saurai en avril, continua Ron avec un regard accusateur, et Hermione, vu que toi et Harry vous ne vous entendez pas, comment as-tu fait pour être au courant ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à voir dans tous ça par hasard ?

Moi ? faire une chose pareille ? noooon, fit Hermione innocemment en posant la main sur son cœur. Ron la regarda d'un air méfiant, mais ne dit rien et rejoignit Harry qui essayait de se faire le plus discret possible, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une réussite vu que presque tout le monde le regardait sans parler. Nelson arriva, suivit de Lindsay avec qui il semblait bien s'entendre, il lança à Drago :

Alors là, chapeau, c'était…magnifique, je n'aurait pas mieux fait moi-même, fit-il alors que Lindsay rigolait

Que veux-tu mon cher, c'est un don inné chez nous, fit Drago en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione tandis qu'elle en passait un autour de la taille du serpentard. Le professeur arriva alors – ne manquait pas de fixer Harry avec de gros yeux avant d'entrer- et les élèves le suivirent dans la classe, avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Le lendemain, en première page de la 'Gazette de Poudelard', une photo du ''mur de la déclaration'' figurait avec pour titre : « La vie sentimentale du survivant, étalée au grand jour. Article en page 7 ». Toute l'école étai au courant et les serpentards ne manquaient pas de le rappeler à Harry. Goyle, lui, n'avait eut droit aux réprimandes et aux moqueries que par les serpentards, l'attention étant concentrée sur Harry. Ce dernier ne savait d'ailleurs plus où se mettre dès que quelqu'un faisait une allusion à sa relation. Il avait décidé de rompre avec Goyle, c'est pourquoi, un samedi après-midi où il lui avait donné rendez-vous :

Harry, je voulais te voir depuis longtemps, fit Goyle en tentant d'enlacer Harry qui le repoussa gentiment avant de dire :

Ecoute Grégory, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. Nous deux, c'est fini.

Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais plus que la vie elle-même ? tenta le serpentard en commençant à pleurer

Ce n'était pas moi qui avait écrit ce message, et de toute manière, nous deux, ça ne collait pas, je préfèrerai encore l'un des Malefoy, laissa échapper Harry avant de s'en aller rapidement, laissant un Goyle effondré derrière lui.

Ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'était que quelqu'un l'avait suivis et avait tout entendu, quelqu'un qui comptait bien se servir de ces informations en temps et en heure…

Chapitre 22

Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur, elle embrassa Drago qui dormait encore, étendu à côté d'elle, un bras possessif enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle dégagea délicatement le bras du blond qui grogna et resserra son étreinte, elle entreprit à nouveau de se dégager doucement, mais le Drago cligna des yeux, elle en profite pour sortir du lit et se diriger vers la douche tandis que le serpentard n'avait fait que changer de position, toujours dans un demi-sommeil. Quand Hermione sortit de la douche toute pimpante, il demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

Où est-ce que tu vas ? On est samedi et il n'est que 7h !

Je vais à la bibliothèque voire si je peux retrouver cette fille, après j'irai sans doute rendre visite à Potter, fit-elle avec un petit sourire machiavélique. Il aquiescat avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les couvertures et Hermione sortit tranquillement de la pièce après lui avoir envoyé un baiser volant. Une fois dans la bibliothèque, elle alla immédiatement vers les registres tenu par la bibliothécaire où figuraient la liste, ainsi qu'une photo, de chaque élève, une autobiographie qui se mettait à jour magiquement et des commentaires de professeurs parfois, selon les promotions et les maisons. Hermione parcourut a rangée de volumes poussiéreux avant de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait sur ceux de son année. Elle ouvrit le gros livre dont la couverture était illustrée par l'écusson de Poudelard. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle découvrit un commentaire du professeur Rogue dans la page consacrée à Harry, en effet, le professeur avait noté « Elève dissipé, enclin à enfreindre le règlement plus qu'à travailler ses cours. ». Elle chercha le côté des serdaigles et commença à chercher la fille qu'elle avait vue. Rien. La seule rousse se nommait « Antoinette-Marie de Rockefeuille » et était à moitié française, elle portait des lunettes dignes de vraies loupes et avait toujours les cheveux coiffés en deux couettes nattées impeccables et affichait toujours une petite moue suffisante. Hermione l'avait entraperçues quelques fois, elle était en quelque sorte sa rivale pour le titre de meilleure élève de Poudelard du côté féminin, car Drago avait de meilleurs notes que la serdaigle. Cela confirma les doutes d'Hermione : la fille qu'elle avait vue n'était pas inscrite à Poudelard et avait certainement un lien avec l'enlèvement de Luna vu le mensonge qu'elle avait proliféré devant Dumbledore comme quoi Luna aurait été malade. Elle referma le livre d'un coup sec, puis, le rangea soigneusement à sa place avant de se rendre devant les portes de la Grande salle. Elle s'adossa au mur et attendit patiemment la venue de son amie. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Hermione lança :

Salut Lindsay, on y va ?

Mais tu es sure ? hésita la serdaigle

Ne me dit pas que tu as peur ! fit Hermione avec un sourire en coin

Mais non quelle idée, allons-y.

Elle se dirigèrent d'un as tranquille vers la tour gryffondor et s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Comme Hermione l'avait prévu, Harry sortit discrètement, en jettant des regards furtifs autour de lui, elle lança d'une voix moqueuse et traînante :

Salut…Harry

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Bien que je sache que cela t'énerve au plus haut point, je te signale que jesuis toujours à gryffondor, en plus, je suis préfète-en-chef, alors je vais là où je veux, et surveille ton langage petit.

TOI ! Je sais que tous ça est de TA faute ! fit Harry avec colère

Waouh, t'as trouvé ça tout seul , fit Hermione ironiquement.

Harry serra les poing, Lindsay, qui, jusque là n'avait pas parlé, lança :

Salut Harry, comment va Goyle ? Harry fit froidement :

Ca ne te regarde pas

Tu sais Harry, ça fait un moment que je me demandais comment tu en étais arrivé à sortir avec Goyle ? C'est vrai quoi, t'aurais pas put choisir quelqu'un d'autre comme, je sais pas moi, Weasley ou Finnigan ?

Toute son attention -et accessoirement sa haine- étant dirigée vers la serdaigle, Harry ne remarqua pas Hermione pointer discrètement sa baguette vers lui et le fixer sans ciller en récitant une formule à voix basse.

Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardais pas ! fit Harry tremblant de rage

Bouh on à peur, dit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur avant d'ajouter : Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais on a autre chose à faire que discuter avec un petit crétin tel que toi, remarque, contempler les fissures des murs du cachot avec Luna aurait été plus intéressant, fit Hermione avant de s'en aller d'un pas tranquille avec Lindsay qui semblait retenir un fou rire.

Harry, agacé au plus au point par cette 'petite visite' resta un instant près du tableau en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, vu que là, elle était saccadée, Ron sortit du tableau sans le voir vu qu'Harry était toujours juste devant, et n'avait pas songé à se pousser au cas où quelqu'un arriverait. Harry s'écrasa donc la tête la première contre le sol, Ron lui tendit la main d'un air désolé pour l'aider à se relever :

Excuse-moi Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là juste devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame ?

Je parlait par télépathie au Père Noël ironisa Harry toujours sur les nerfs. Décidément, la journée commence bien, ajouta-t-il.

C'est Hermione qui refait des siennes n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, grommela Harry, j'aurait dut me douter qu'elle tramait quelque chose, elle m'avais laissé en paix depuis trop longtemps, et fallait voir ses petits sourires sadiques depuis quelques semaines.

Ce n'est pas si grave quand même, fit Ron en essayant de dédramatiser

Ce n'est pas SI GRAVE ? Non biensur, je me suis juste tapé la honte de ma vie, et bientôt, ça sera dans la 'Gazette des sorciers' su ça se trouve : toute l'école est au courant et des journalistes du genre Rita Skeeter ne me louperont pas !

Du calme Harry, mais un peu ton ego de côté, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer ta vie. Harry maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry sentait le regard des élèves sur son dos, cela l'agaçait encore plus. Soudain, tandis que Ron et lui s'apprêtaient à s'asseoir, Ginny arriva derrière eux, Harry se retourna et vit qu'elle avait l'air choquée, Il se tourna vers Ron qui arborait le même air que sa sœur :

Harry ? hésita Ron. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué mais…

Quoi ? aboya Harry de plus en plus énervé

Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'habiller comme ça ? Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis, s'examina et constata avec effroi les vêtements qu'il portait : Un débardeur noir qui lui arrivait au nombril et un pantalon vert fluo, ainsi que de grosses chaussures noires qui ressemblaient à des rangers.

Et ce n'est pas ça le pire, fit Ron en pâlissant, sur ton dos, il y a un message fluo

Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? demanda Harry terrorisé

Y a écrit « Je suis en manque, Goyle n'assure pas au lit ! please ! Fuck me ». Ron s'écarta un peu d'Harry, tandis que celui-ci rougissait de honte : il venait de se balader dans la moitié de Poudelard avec ça sur le dos. Une voix retentit parmi les autres :

REGARDEZ TOUS C'EST HARRY ! Cria Collin Crevey en s'approchant de lui avec son jeune frère à une vitesse record, commençant à le prendre en photo sous toutes les coutures, sans doute pour la 'Gazette de Poudelard' dont il était le rédacteur en chef. Harry aurait aimé leur écrabouiller leurs appareils photos et le leur faire bouffer pour qu'ils se taisent une fois pour toute, il aurait put sortir discrètement de la salle sans se taper la deuxième honte de sa vie en un temps record de 3 jours, mais non, il fallait que Collin ameute toute la salle. Harry s'enfuit en courant de la Grande Salle pour aller se changer au plus vite. Peine perdue : tout le monde l'avait vu et personne ne se retenait de montrer ce qu'il pensait. Les gryffondors et les pouffsoufles étaient choqués (comme d'hab) et les serdaigles et les serpentards rigolaient, surtout que quand ils avaient tous regardé Harry, celui-ci était dos à eux et les écritures s'étaient mises à briller encore plus, de sorte que tout le monde l'avait vu.

Hermione topa dans la main de Lindsay, et éclata de rire :

C'était trop facile, il s'est douté de rien, fit Lindsay en pleurant de rire

Dommage que Collin ait crié, sinon il aurait gardé ses vêtements pendant encore un moment mais bon, au moins, tous le monde a put voir la jolie inscription, fit Hermione perfidement. Elles repartirent dans un fou rire, avant de quitter la table pour rejoindre Drago et Nelson.

Ambre regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre au chaudron baveur, elle se demandait comment allait sa sœur… Leur mère était morte, assassinée, leur père avait toujours été un mangemort, aussi, elle et sa sœur avaient suivis le chemin qu'il leur avait tracé. Elle se plaisait parfois à imaginer ce qu'elle et sa sœur seraient devenues s'il n'y avait pas eut le mage noir, biensur, elle gardait ça pour elle, si jamais quelqu'un le rapportait au Maître, c'était la mort assurée. De toute façon, sa sœur aimait être une mangemorte… Elle soupira et replaça une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille. Au moins, elles n'avaient pas été obligées de tuer : leur missions consistaient surtout à s'infiltrer dans un lieu dit et de subtiliser des choses au compte du seigneur des ténèbres, leurs missions étaient donc importantes et elles se devaient de remplir les exigence du Lord Noir. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce. Elle avait reconnu la silhouette de son père, il arrivait, certainement pour lui donner une nouvelle mission. Effectivement, l était là en bas. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui fit signe de monter dans sa chambre. Une fois que ce fut fait, il dit :

Ambre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer

De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle effrayée par la perspective d'être torturée pour avoir raté quelque chose

Je comptait te fiancer à Nelson Malefoy, mais il nous a trahit, il est avec Dumbledore maintenant, dit-il avec dégoût. Ambe ouvrit de grands yeux, elle ne se voyait pas du tout épouser ce Malefoy, elle l'avait déjà vu, mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé ensemble, et elle était en quelque sorte soulagée de ne pas être forcée de l'épouser, au moment où elle se croyait sortie d'affaire, son père lança :

Mais tu as de la chance, je t'ai trouvé un autre prétendant : Romur Lestrange

Mais…je…

Tu n'as pas à protester, je fait ça pour ton bien, tu ne pourras pas continuer longtemps ce genre de missions, je préfère assurer ton avenir.

Mais…Morgane ?

Morgane et toi n'êtes pas pareilles, elle, elle continuera, ça ne la gênera pas de tuer des sang-de-bourbe, elle préfère ça au mariage et au foyer. Toi, je te connais bien, je t'assure que ça vaut mieux pour toi. Ambre déglutit difficilement, Romur était le fils de Bellatrix, il était âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle : il avait 19ans, il était détestable, quoique loin d'être laid, mais son caractère était abominable et elle préféra ne même pas imaginer ce qu'il risquerait de lui faire. Elle attendit que son père soit partit pour s'effondrer en larmes. Au moins, il avait eut la gentillesse de lui expliquer son choix, il aurait put la frapper quand elle avait protesté. C'est ce que beaucoup auraient fait, mais son père, lui, l'aimait.

Hermione était aec Nelson et Drago dans le parc, en effet, le temps était radieux et beaucoup avaient décidés d'en profiter, Hermione fit :

Nelson ? Je voulait savoir à quoi servait la recherche que tu avais faite ? Nelson vérifia que personne n'était aux alentour avant de dire :

C'était une mission importante pour le seigneur des ténèbres, il avait besoin d'un livre particulier qu'il m'avait décrit, il en existe en un seul exemplaire et V…Voldemort voulait que je lui donne des informations qui se trouvaient dedans pour un rituel ou il ferait une invocations… Il n'a pas expliqué à quoi ça lui servirait ni qu'est-ce qu'il comptait invoquer exactement, je devais juste lui envoyer une copie du livre dès que je l'aurait trouvé

Et est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Hermione

Oui, répondit Nelson encore plus bas. Mais je l'ai replacé à la réserve

Est-ce que tu lui a donné ce qu'il voulait ?

Non, vous m'avez arrêté au moment où je j'avais trouvé le livre, je comptait envoyé la copie en utilisant la cheminée de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, elle est connectée au réseau de cheminée. Il y eut un moment de silence, qui fut brisé par l'arrivée de Pansy, qui se lança dans un numéro tragique :

Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça la dernière fois Drago, j'était si en colère, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait ps de raison d'être jalouse, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté à Hermione. Mais maintenant que je vous connais, je vous aime tout les deux, sanglota-t-elle, je t'en supplie, dites moi que vous ne me détestez pas ! Je ne pourrai pas le supporté sinon

Mais non on ne te déteste pas Pansy, fit Drago étrangement calme, c'est juste qu'on est allergiques aux chiens, et toi avec ta sale gueule de clebs, tu nous dégoûte ! Pansy partit en courant vers ses amies qui se massèrent autour d'elle pour la consoler.

Quand est-ce qu'elle va se résigner ? soupira Nelson

Probablement jamais, répondit Drago en soupirant à son tour. Ce serait tellement bien si on pouvait la caser, comme ça, elle nous oublierait -même si personne ne peut être plus parfait que nous- ! Un éclair d'ingéniosité traversa les yeux de Drago qui afficha un sourire machiavélique : Ca y est, je sais comment nous débarrasser de Parkinson…

Chapitre 23 :

Ca y est, je sais comment nous débarrasser de Parkinson…

Ah oui ? et comment ? demanda Hermione

Weasley, il a bien cassé avec Lovegood ?

Ouai, mais ils sont quand même redevenu amis quand j'ai fait la paix avec lui, répondit Hermione

Parfait, ma chère Hermione, je crois qu'il est temps de jouer les entremetteurs. Hermione sourit à son tour et sans un mot de plus, ils partirent, laissant Nelson en plan. Il soupira et rejoignit un groupe de garçons de serdaigle. Il écoutait vaguement ce qu'ils disaient, il repensait à sa vie de mangemort, à Romur Lestrange qui, malgré son caractère abominable était devenu son ami… Il le tuerait sans doute de ses propres mains s'ils se recroisaient, vu que Romur était un fervent partisan de Voldemort et qu'il ne supportait pas la trahison. Mais lui, il savait que cela ne menait à rien de suivre un tyran, quoi qu'il dise, il avait toujours voulut échapper à sa destinée de mangemort, mais quand on vit au milieu, c'est assez compliqué. Il soupira avant de se reconnecter à la discussion des garçons qui portait essentiellement sur les filles.

Hermione et Drago étaient allé dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef :

Bon, Herm', il te reste encore des fioles de polynectare

Oh oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, j'en avais fait un plein chaudron alors…

Tant mieux, on va en avoir besoin. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à obtenir à nouveau un morceau de Weasley.

Hermione rit devant la tête dégoûtée que faisait Drago

Ne t'en fait pas, si ça peut te réconforter, c'est moi qui ferais Parkinson après. Drago rit à son tour et Hermione sortit de la pièce d'un pas tranquille suivie de Drago.

Au déjeuné, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas apparut. Tous ceux qui étaient au courant de la blague d'Hermione savaient qu'Harry ne pouvait pas enlever ses vêtements et que Ron resterait avec lui pour le soutenir. Après avoir mangé, Hermione se rendit dans la salle commune de gryffondor, elle était certaine qu'Harry s'était réfugié dans le dortoir des garçons vu qu'elle avait aussi lancé un sortilège de sorte que les vêtements restent collé à lui durant 24 heures. Elle ricana avant d'entrer dans la salle commune, pratiquement vide, elle monta tranquillement les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons et en ouvrant la porte, elle tomba sur Harry qui s'agrippait à la barre de son lit tandis que Neville et Ron, qui le tenaient chacun par une jambe de son pantalon, essayaient de le lui retirer. Hermione fit un petit sourire narquois qu'elle s'empressa de remplacer par une expression neutre. Elle toussota pour signaler sa présence une fois assise sur le lit en face de celui d'Harry et lança:

Désolé de vous déranger dans vos…heu…ébats à trois

N…non ! bredouilla Neville rouge de honte et de confusion en lâchant immédiatement la jambe d'Harry qui retomba dans un bruit mat suivit de l'autre jambe lâchée par Ron.

Hermione ! ne plaisante pas avec ça, fit Ron d'une voix sure, on essaye d'aider Harry

Ah bon ? Goyle ne lui suffit plus ? J'oubliais que c'était écris sur son charmant débardeur, quelle tête-en-l'air je fais, en fait, vous avez sans doute accepté la proposition qu'il avait faite, rigola-t-elle tandis qu'Harry se relevait malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans la jambe que Neville avait lachée.

Non, ce sont ses vêtements, ils sont collés, on n'arrive plus à les enlever, et pourtant on a tout essayé ! les ciseaux, les sorts, etc.… répliqua Neville toujours rouge

Pourquoi vous n'allez pas voir Dumbledore ou Mc Gonagall ? demanda Hermione innocemment, sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait

MOI ? Sortir avec CA (Harry pointa son T-shirt du doigt) et me balader dans toute l'école avec, mais tu es complètement malade! Répliqua Harry rouge de rage. Ca doit bien te faire rire hein, c'est TOI qui m'as fait ça !

Biensur que non Harry, pourquoi est-ce que je te ferai une chose pareille ? Toi qui as toujours été si gentil, protecteur et tolérant envers moi ? fit Hermione d'un ton tragique. Harry grogna : il connaissait l'explications, et il ne voulait certainement pas que ça se sache. Ron soupira puis, fit :

Neville, tu pourrais sortir s'il te plait, on doit parler

Non Neville, ce n'est pas la peine, je voulais juste parler à Ron, alors on va vous laisser, hein Ron ? fit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Ron se leva et ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce. Tout en marchant, Ron commença :

Bon Hermionne, tout ça, je sais que c'est ton oeuvre, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de mettre Harry dans l'embarras s'il te plait, ce n'est pas drôle pour lui. Hermione arqua un sourcil avant de dire :

Je t'ai vu rire avec les autres dès qu'Harry est sortit de la Grande Salle. Ron piqua un fard puis, Hermione ajouta : De toute façon, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulait te parler fit-elle en s'arrêtant dans un couloir désert. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline vers Ron qui semblait perdre tous ses moyens, elle plaça sa main droit dans les cheveux du roux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté puis, avec un petit sourire en coin, elle arracha un cheveux avant de s'éloigner en éclatant de rire :

Ron, mais t'as vraiment crut que j'allait t'embrasser ou quoi ! fit-elle écroulée de rire. Ron, rouge pivoine se renfrogna et elle lui assena le coup de grâce : Je suis pas encore assez folle pour perdre quelqu'un d'aussi géniale que Drago pour…TOI. Elle éclata de rire avant de partir tranquillement. Ron agacé grommela : « nan mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment, entre le dépressif agressif, l'amoureuse maladive, la blagueuse et son serpent possédant un double, je suis pas sortit de l'auberge ».

De son côté, Drago avait trouvé Pansy, ou plutôt, elle l'avait collé dès qu'il était descendu dans les cachots, ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il la repoussa un peu plus gentiment que d'habitude et dit :

Et si on allait se balader dans le parc ?

Avec plaisir Dragonichou.

Drago ne montra pas son agacement et il s'arrangea pour être à distance respectable de Pansy. Une fois dans le parc, un groupe de filles de serdaigle passa. Drago sourit en coin : il avait vu Kristen, la chef du fan-club, parmi le groupe. Soudain, il fit :

Pansy, lâche-moi, tu ne vois pas que tu m'agaces et que je ne te supporte pas ? Si quelqu'un me débarrassait de toi maintenant, je serai près à l'embrasser pour le remercier.

Le groupe de fille s'arrêta net et Kristen se jeta sur Pansy. Après un combat acharné de tirage de cheveux et de griffures, la serdaigle remporta la victoire et Pansy s'en alla en pleurant, couverte de bleus et de griffures, les cheveux en bataille. Drago ricana avant de s'accroupir pour saisir une mèche des cheveux bruns de Pansy, tombés pendant 'la bataille'. La serdaigle le fixa avec un sourire séducteur plaquer sur les lèvres. Drago se releva, épousseta son pantalon, puis lui dit en se rapprochant d'elle :

Ferme les yeux maintenant. Tandis que Kristen, tremblante d'émotion et d'excitation de voir son rêve se concrétiser, s'exécuta, Drago s'en alla d'un pas léger, laissant la jeune fille en plan, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Une fois loin, il ricana encore de son idée typiquement serpentarde avant de rejoindre Hermione qui devait l'attendre dans leur salle commune. Effectivement, quand il entra dans l'appartement des préfets-en-chef, Hermione était en train de mettre le cheveu de Ron dans un petit sachet en plastique semblable à ceux utilisés par les policiers moldus pour garder les pièces à conviction trouvées sur les lieux d'un crime. Une fois le plastique fermé, elle en saisit un autre et Drago mis la mèche de Pansy dedans. Hermione le referma et déposa le sachet, à présent étiqueté « Parkinson » à côté de l'autre étiqueté « Weasley, frère ». Elle plaça ensuite ses bras autour du cou de Drago et lui demanda : On commence quand ?

Demain, ça sera moi qui commencerai, répondit Drago d'un ton lugubre. Hermione éclata d'un rire léger avant d'embrasser le serpentard avec passion.

Ambre, vêtu entièrement de noire comme à son habitude, était au Pré-au-Lard, elle soupira, quand soudain, son 'fiancé' arriva :

Salut ma belle, il parait qu'on va devoir se marier, fit-il sournoisement

Tu sais bien que c'est arrangé et que ça me déplait au moins autant qu'à toi, répliqua-t-elle énervée

Qui t'as dit que ça me déplaisait, fit-il en la détaillant du regard de haut en bas

Tu n'es qu'un porc, maugréa-t-elle en serrant les dents.

J'ai entendu ! Tu sais que ça me fait plaisir tes compliments ? ricana-t-il. De toute façon, tu n'auras d'autre choix que de te plier à mes exigences dès que je t'aurais mis la bague au doigt, et tu devras également satisfaire ton devoir conjugal, fit-il avec un sourire pervers.

J'aurais encore préféré cet idiot de Malefoy plutôt que toi

Oui, mais manque de chance, il a trahis le seigneur des ténèbres pur rejoindre le vieux fou, ainsi que le reste de sa famille -mis à par le regretté Lucius paix à son âme. J'espère que toi tu ne me déshonorerais pas en changeant de camp si je mourrais

Certes non, vu qu'on ne se mariera pas !

Tu veux parier ? Elle tourna les talons avec l'intention de partir, mais Romur la retint fermement par le bras avant de l'attirer à lui et de lui dire : « Tu finiras par m'aimer ».

Elle se détacha de son étreinte et s'en alla. Elle acheta quelques vêtements -noirs cela va de soit- puis retourna au Chaudron baveur en transplanant depuis une ruelle. Sa sœur l'y attendait, elle lui fit signe de monter et elles se dirigèrent vers a chambre.

Ambre déposa ses achats sur son bureau avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur sur le lit :

Ambre, j'ai appris pour ton futur mariage avec l'autre abruti, commença la brune

Mouai, soupira Ambre mélancoliquement

Je suis désolée pour toi, j'aurais aimé que tu sois libre, comme moi, mais père ne voulait pas, il pense que tu ne pourras supporter longtemps la vie de mangemorte

Il me l'a expliqué aussi, c'est fou, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire ça dans mon dos comme ça.

Morgane soupira à son tour avant de se lever.

Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Ambre

Je sui navrée, mais j'ai du travail, c'est moi qui suis chargée de m'occuper de l'appât, cette pauvre fille est complètement folle, elle a essayé de devenir amie avec moi, soupira Morgane, la dernière fois que je suis passée la voir, elle semblait passionnée par un trou de souris dans son cachot, j'ai même crut l'entendre appeler une sourit et lui demander si il avait déjà vu un ronflacks cornu ! ''--

Eh bien, ça doit pas être la joie, rit Ambre, Je veux bien croire qu'elle est folle, ça doit être de famille, quand je me suis renseignée sur elle, j'ai appris que son père était le directeur du chicaneur. Morgane soupira puis, après avoir accordé un dernier de ses sourires chaleureux- seulement accordés à sa sœur- , elle partit.

Le lendemain à Poudelard, Drago avait déjeuné et à présent, il comptait s'occuper de la première phase du plan baptisé 'belette + pékinois liberté' par Drago lui-même. Il attendit que Ron arrive. En effet, drago se trouvait dans les cuisines et savait que le gryffondor passait souvent prendre de la nourriture en plus le dimanche (Hermione le lui avait dit). Comme il l'avait espéré, le rouquin entra dans les cuisines, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que remarquer sa présence, Drago lança un ''pétrificus totalus'' à Ron. Il traîna Ron en sifflotant jusqu'à un placard à balais dans lequel il plaça le gryffondor. Il saisit ensuite une petite fiole contenant la potion ainsi qu'un peu de cheveu de Ron et l'avala cul-sec. Il se métamorphosa en Ron puis, sans perdre de temps, il lança le même sort d'illusion que la dernière fois qu'il s'était transformé en Ron, donnant ainsi l'impression de porter les mêmes vêtements que le roux. Drago se dirigea discrètement vers les cachots et ala dans un endroit stratégique à la croisée de plusieurs couloirs, où passaient souvent Pansy et sa bande. Il attendit patiemment, adossé au mur de pierre, et après une dizaine de minute, Pansy arriva avec –qu'elle chance- deux de ses amies glousseuses :

Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Weasley, la tour gryffondor, c'est pas dans cette direction, lança Pansy méchamment

Heu…je me suis perdu, je pensais m'arrêter et attendre que quelqu'un passe par ici…bafouilla-t-il avec un air faussement niais.

Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais seul dans les cachots un dimanche après-midi ensoleillé ? demanda Pansy sceptique. ça m'étonne que Pansy soit aussi perspicace tout de même, je l'imaginais plus stupide que ça, comme quoi, tous les malheurs n'arrivent qu'à moi, vu que c'est seulement quand je suis là qu'elle est chiante, affligeante et collante comme une sangsuepensa Drago

Je…en fait je…je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose…mais pas avec elles dans le coin, fit Drago Ron en désignant les amies de Pansy. La serpentarde, intriguée, fit signe à ses amies de partir sans elle puis, elle se tourna vers Drago Ron :

Bon, Weasley, j'espère que c'est important, sinon il se pourrait que tu restes perdut pendant encore longtemps ! Drago s'approcha lentement de Pansy en la regardant les yeux dans les yeux sans ciller avant de dire :

Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi bellemoche et douée nulleque toi, fit Drago Ron sur un ton sérieux en se retenant intérieurement d'éclater de rire. Ton Drago ne t'aime pas, il sort avec Hermione, résout toi à ça, et pense un peu plus à toi, il n'y a pas que lui comme gars dans cette école, ajouta-t-il avant de partir, laissant Pansy, sonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, en plein milieu du couloir. Drago Ron se rendit ensuite dans le parc, il avait vu un groupe de filles de gryffondor y aller après déjeuner. Elles étaient 4 : Parvati et Padma Patil, Lavande Brown et Ginny Weasley. Il prit un air gêné et s'approcha d'elles :

Tient Ron ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, remarqua Parvati

Heu…je…enfin…je...je ne sais pas comment vous demande ça…

Eh bien accouche, fit Padma dont la curiosité avait été attisée par Drago Ron

Heu…tout d'abord j'aimerait vous parler sans Ginny…c'est que…ça me gêne de parler de ça devant elle. Les trois filles lancèrent un regard appuyé à Ginny signifiant ''on tient à tout pris à savoir ce qu'il a de si important à nous dire alors fait de l'air stp''. Ginny soupira puis, rejoignit d'autres filles que Drago reconnut comme étant membre de son fan-club. Il reporta son attention sur les trois gryffondors qui étaient à présent suspendues à ses lèvres et il commença :

Chapitre 24 :

Drago reporta son attention sur les trois gryffondors qui étaient à présent suspendues à ses lèvres et il commença :

Bon, ce que je vais vous dire…c'est très dur pour moi…mais, je crois pouvoir vous faire confiance…en fait, j'ai besoin d'aide

Pourquoi ? demanda Lavande les yeux avides

Parce que je…j'aime une fille…et je ne sais pas comment l'aborder…j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle me remarque, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait même pas que j'existe, je l'aime depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais eut le courage de lui avouer mon amour…j'ai peur de ce que dirait les autres parce qu'elle est à serpentard et de ce qu'Elle pourrait me répondre parce que je suis à gryffondor… expliqua Drago Ron tragiquement

Oh que c'est chou ! Un amour défendu, fit Parvati attendrie de même que les autres

Je vous en supplie, gardez ce secret, et aidez moi, sachez que si après je me rétracte, ça sera par peur, vous devrez m'aider coûte que coûte à réaliser mon rêve, je voudrais que Pansy sorte avec moi ! énonça Drago Ron une lueur de sadisme dans les yeux -que les filles ne remarquèrent pas- à l'égard de ce que subirait bientôt Ron : ces trois filles allaient tout faire pour qu'il sorte avec Parkinson, même si il démentit tout ce qu'il a dit, elles ne le croiront pas.

Tu peux compter sur notre discrétion et notre aide Ron, fit Padma avec un grand sourire que Drago Ron lui rendit avant de s'en aller, de fausses larmes aux yeux. Quand il fut hors de vue, Parvati fit :

Je n'aurait jamais crut que Ron soit si émotif, mais c'était tellement mignon ce qu'il a dit… il faut à tout pris qu'on le case avec Parkinson les filles, même si après il revient sur sa décision, il en va du bonheur d'un gryffondor ! Vous me suivez dans cette aventure ?

D'accord ! firent les deux autres filles en riant

Hermione avait réussi à pétrifier Ginny et elle s'était emparée de l'un de ses cheveux roux, une fois sa métamorphose terminée elle alla à la rencontre de Pansy :

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux sale gryffondor ? demanda Pansy en regardant Hermione Ginny avec dégoût se planter en face d'elle. Hermione Ginny se mit à pleurer de fausses larmes et prit une expression de rage avant de dire :

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Comment se fait-il que mon frère t'aime ! Tu lui as jeté un sort ou quoi ? Je suis sure que tu as usé d'un philtre d'amour ! Je te déteste, et sache que je n'accepterai jamais que tu sortes avec un être aussi gentil et amusant que Ron ! Elle s'en alla en courant, laissant Pansy seule réfléchir. Hermione savait que Pansy sauterait à pieds joins dans le piège : elle était à présent certaine que Ron l'aimait –ou du moins presque certaine- et que la sœur de celui-ci ainsi que son entourage gryffondorien serait contre leur liaison, Pansy ne pourrait tout simplement pas résister à emmerder des gryffondors et à sortir avec un joueur de quidditch ayant un bon sens de l'humour et qui plus est, fou amoureux d'elle. Il restait encore à Hermione et Drago à lui enfoncer dans le crâne que Drago ne l'aimait pas et que Ron si. Tout cela risquait de prendre un peu de temps, mais ce serait une garantie pour la liberté de Drago à vie et donc, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Le soir au dîner, Pansy avait eut l'air songeuse- ce qui n'arrivait habituellement que lorsqu'elle se demandait quelle robe serait la plus belle pour aller à un bal- et Parvati et Lavande discutaient à voix basse d'un air conspirateur en rigolant de temps en temps. Ron et Harry ne se doutaient d'absolument rien. Après le dîner, Hermione se rendit dans la salle commune de gryffondor pour mettre une nouvelle annonce sur le tableau d'affichage indiquant que le prochain week-end serait le week-end Pré-au-Lard, la date –proche- de la finale de quidditch gryffondor vs serpentard, de la date du commencement des ASPIC ainsi que celle exacte du bal de fin d'année réservé aux septièmes années en l'honneur de la fin de leurs études à Poudelard. Avant qu'une foule épaisse ne fonde sur elle, Hermione s'éloigna du tableau d'affichage, soupira, puis, alla dans la salle commune des serdaigles pour y afficher leur annonce.

Ambre était encore dans sa chambre, il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite mission à accomplir avant d'en finir totalement et de devenir la femme de Romur. A cette pensée, son humeur s'assombrit. Elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait pour supporter cet être imparfait en tout autre point que son physique. Elle soupira mélancoliquement en resserrant sa couverture autour d'elle. Il lui faudrait relouer une tenue ressemblant à l'uniforme de Poudelard pour qu'elle s'infiltre, puis, elle n'aurait qu'à voler une des capes et un des badges à l'emblème de serdaigle ou gryffondor à une élève et elle pourrait en finir. Elle cherchait sérieusement une échappatoire à tous ça, même si elle savait qu'il n'y en avait pas et que son avenir de parfaite femme de parfait mangemort était scellé. Plongée dans ses pensées sombres, elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, Hermione avait établit un plan de travail, les ASPIC approchaient à grands pas et les premières épreuves ne tarderaient plus. Elle avait donc fait un planning pour elle et Drago, afin qu'ils puissent réussir leurs ASPIC haut la main sans avoir à travailler comme des forcenés, tout en aillant du temps pour leurs petites manigances et leurs loisirs personnels. Ils comptaient tous les deux devenir médicomage, et cela amusait beaucoup Hermione car ses parents adoptifs étaient tous les deux dentistes. Elle avait d'ailleurs continué à correspondre avec ceux-ci, leur envoyant régulièrement des nouvelles, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent ou qu'ils pensent qu'elle ne les aimait plus car même si ils n'étaient pas ses parents biologiques, ils avaient pris soin d'elle et lui avaient donné leur amour et traité comme leur propre fille, alors qu'ils auraient bien put l'envoyer à l'orphelinat ou autre chose du genre. Pour cela, elle leur serait toujours reconnaissante. Une chose chiffonnait toujours Hermione : Luna n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée. Elle n'avait absolument aucunes pistes vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de la fameuse rousse et que Dumbledore refusait de lui divulguer quoi que ce soit au sujet de l'avancement des recherches. Un article sur Luna était parut dans la gazette du sorcier- de même que l'article sur ''Harry, ses fantaisies, et Goyle son amour secret''- mais personne n'avait aperçut la jeune serdaigle et son père, qui avait lui aussi fait un article sur elle dans le chicaneur, était effondré.

Sinon, les cours étaient pour la plupart toujours les mêmes : longs, compliqués –sauf exceptions incluant Hermione et Drago- et ennuyants. Le week-end Pré-au-Lard arriva enfin, à la plus grande joie de tous les élèves- qui en passant n'avaient pas encore oubliés les extravagances d'Harry- de plus que la journée s'annonçait ensoleillée. Hermione avait décidé de partir avec Lindsay, Ginny, Cho et Maria acheter tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour le prochain bal, puis de rejoindre les jumeaux Malefoy un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Hermione se serait bien passée de la compagnie de Cho et Maria, mais étant les amies de Lindsay et se considérant comme amies d'Hermione, elles avaient quand même réussi à s'incruster. Elle entrèrent dans la boutique de vêtements où plusieurs filles avaient déjà commencé leurs achats et Hermione se dirigea avec Ginny, vers une allée éloignée de celle qu'avaient pris les autres pour avoir un peu la paix. Hermione étant exigeante, cela lui pris beaucoup de temps avant de trouver la robe qu'elle qualifiait de parfaite, Ginny, elle, avait déjà la sienne, que Madame Weasley lui avait achetée avant le commencement de l'année. Hermione, voyant Ginny fixer une robe en velours bleu avec insistance, pris pitié et dit :

Bon, Ginny, je sais que tu n'aimes la robe de bal que ta mère t'a achetée, et comme on est amies, je vais te donner ton cadeau de noël en avance !

Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda Ginny les yeux larmoyants d'émotion

Mais biensur Ginny, assura Hermione, c'est bien celle-là que tu veux ? ajouta-t-elle en pointant ladite robe bleue du doigt.

Heu…oui…mais elle coûte un peu chère, il vaudrait mieux en prendre une autre, fit Ginny timidement

Je t'ai dit que c'était un cadeau, alors je te l'offre cette robe puisqu'elle te plait, et pas de protestations, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Ginny ouvrir la bouche. En souriant, elle saisit la robe de Ginny et elles rejoignirent les autres pour payer leurs achats. Une fois cela fait, elles allèrent dans une petite boutique d'accessoires, où elle prirent bijoux, maquillage et accessoires de coiffure, Hermione finit par réussir à s'éclipser avec Ginny pour rejoindre les deux Malefoy qui devaient déjà les attendre devant chez Honeydukes. Comme Hermione le pensait, les deux Drago et Nelson les attendaient déjà, les bras croisés et une moue agacés identique sur le visage.

Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa Hermione

Tu as de la chance que je sois si tolérant, fit Drago en l'enlaçant avant de l'embrasser

Bon, on y va ? demanda Nelson d'un air exaspéré.

Un Malefoy ne doit pas être jaloux Nelson, fit Drago en imitant son père avec une précision troublante. Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire et Nelson répliqua :

Je ne suis pas jaloux !

Ce n'est pas la peine de démentir les faits établis, fit Hermione d'un air de Miss je-sais-tout. Tous -sauf Nelson- rirent. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers les trois balais tout en discutant, Ginny rejoignit Ron et Harry qui marchaient à quelques pas, puis, soudain, une jeune fille totalement vêtue de noir qui courait, rentra en plein dans Nelson et tomba en arrière. Elle se releva en passant la main dans ses cheveux roux et soudain :

TOI ! Nelson, Hermione et la jeune fille avaient parlé en même temps, les deux premiers en regardant la troisième et cette dernière en regardant le Malefoy.

Ambre ? fit le serdaigle

Nelson ? dit la rouquine

Je te reconnais, c'est toi qui avait mentit à Dumbledore ! accusa Hermione

Alors là, je n'y comprend rien, fit Drago en les regardant tour à tour. Ambre regarda Drago et parut surprise à un moment :

Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle avant de paraître se souvenir de quelque chose : Ha si je sais ! Tu es le frère jumeau de cette andouille ! dit elle en désignant Nelson

Ambre, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda ce dernier

Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit-elle froidement, faisant comprendre à Nelson que n'étant plus mangemort, il n'avait pas à avoir d'informations, par contre, les deux autres n'avaient rien compris. Au fait, as-tu vu Romur ces temps-ci ? Je crois qu'il en veut terriblement à quelqu'un, tu ne saurais pas qui c'est par hasard ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement

Va te faire foutre, toi au moins, je pensais que tu me comprendrais, mais je vois que tu ne vaut pas mieux que les autres

Je me fou éperdument de ce que tu peux penser de moi mon petit, et à présent, je t'interdit de m'adresser la parole, sinon, tu devras rendre des comptes à Romur, sache que nous sommes fiancés, par chance je n'ai pas eut à me marier a un traître tel qu toi, sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire que discuter avec toi, fit-elle avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide.

Qui s'était cette fille ? Et qui s'était Romur ? demanda Drago

Romur, c'est le fils de Bellatrix, il est apparenté à nous, la fille, je vous en parlerait plus tard, dans un lieu plus tranquille, pour l'instant excusez-moi mais j'ai quelque chose à faire, dit Nelson avant de s'éclipser. Hermione, se tourna vers Drago avant de dire :

C'est la fille que j'avait vu dans l'école, et qui avait mentit à Dumbledore, je suis certaine que Nelson pourra me donner des renseignements elle.

Chapitre 25 :

Harry et Ron marchaient en direction de la porte du château, le dernier match de quidditch commençait bientôt. Harry, étant le capitaine de l'équipe, était très stressé à l'idée d'être en retard, déjà que l'équipe était tendue à cause des révélations sur sa sexualité, ça n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Par chance, les capitaines avaient droit à des vestiaires privés, il n'y avait donc pas de problèmes de douches… Ron avait encore la bouche pleine de toast, Harry, qui avait au moins un mètre d'avance sur lui, sortit du château et c'est alors qu'il sentit un liquide glacé couler jusqu'à sa nuque où il s'arrêta et resta en place sur ses cheveux. Harry essaya de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour voir ce que c'était : il n'y avait rien sur sa main. Ron n'ayant rien remarqué, il haussa les épaules et reprit la marche. Une fois sur le terrain, il se dirigea en express vers son vestiaire privé. Il en sortit pour faire un discours à son équipe, il remarqua qu'ils le regardaient tous bizarrement

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Harry

Tes cheveux

Quoi « mes cheveux » ?

Pourquoi tu t'es teint les cheveux ?

Hein ? mais ?

Ginny sortit alors son –désormais célèbre- petit miroir de poche et le mit devant le visage d'Harry qui constata que ses cheveux étaient devenus rose fluo. La finale contre les serpentards allait commencer, il était trop tard pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette couleur. Résigné, Harry sortit du vestiaire suivis de son équipe dont certains membres pouffaient de rire. Quand le nouveau commentateur annonça l'équipe de gryffondor et que tout le monde eut vu les cheveux roses fluo d'Harry, il y eut un moment de silence, montrant la surprise de la foule. Les membres de l'équipe de serpentards ricanaient, ils savaient tous qui était à l'origine de tous ça. Harry fit comme si de rien n'était, mais vit clairement Drago et son petit sourire narquois, démontrant sa culpabilité. Harry bouillonnait de rage, personne n'oublierait jamais tous ça, tous le monde se souviendrait de lui à Poudelard comme celui-qui-aimait-un-imbécile-et-qui-s'était-habillé-comme-un-travesti-un-jour-et-avait-teint-ses-cheveux-en-rose-le-jour-de-son-dernier-match-de-quidditch-à-l'école. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, et encore moins de cette manière. Tous ceci était horrible, il ne lui était arrivé que des malheur, et tous ça était un peu de sa faute : jamais il n'aurait dut faire traiter Hermione en paria comme il l'avait fait, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, à l'heure qu'il est, il n'aurait pas tous ces ennuis et serait encore avec Goyle ! Harry était tellement déconcentré par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas un cognard envoyé par Crabbe vers lui. La dernière chose qu'il vu fut les supporters des serpentards brandissant une banderole où était inscrit en lettre roses fluo cerclées de noirs : « On adore ta nouvelle couleur mais tu vas perdre petit pote Potter ! » et Drago attraper le vif d'or en bousculant Ginny qui regardait bêtement celui-ci sans bouger. Puis, ce fut le noir total.

Hermione marchait avec Ron, le match était fini, serpentard avait gagné au moment où Harry tombait, assommé par un cognard, Dumbledore avait réussi à le rattraper grâce à un sortilège puissant, et il était à présent inconscient à l'infirmerie. Drago, souriant, les rejoignis :

Alors, beau match n'est-ce pas ?

Mouai, grommela Ron, mais Harry aurait put gagner…si Crabbe ne lui avait pas envoyé ce cognard

Il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès cet imbécile, protesta Drago

C'est ce qu'on dit, bon Hermione, tout à l'heure je vais voir Harry à l'infirmerie ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

Heu…non merci, j'ai déjà des projets pour cette après-midi

C'est sur, on a autre chose à faire que d'aller voir l'autre bigleux qui n'a même pas vu arriver le cognard lancé par un abruti en face de lui. En plus, c'était quoi cette couleur de cheveux ridicule qu'il s'est faite faire pour le match ? En tout cas, Goyle m'a confié qu'il n'aimait pas, de toute façon ils ne sont plus ensemble à ce qu'il parait, fit Drago qui ressemblait soudain étrangement à Parvati…

On voit que ça te fait plaisir ce qui est arrivé à Harry, dit Ron d'un ton lugubre

Mouai, on peut dire ça comme ça, dit Drago sérieusement.

Ron regarda Drago d'un air choqué et regarda Hermione

Arrête de me regarder comme ça Ron, soupira Hermione. Drago éclata de rire avant de dire :

Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Weasley ? Que j'ai changé ma personnalité pour elle ? Ou qu'elle a un quelconque contrôle sur moi ? Il ne faut pas prendre ton cas pour une généralité, ajouta-t-il avant de passer un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et de se diriger vers Nelson qui était en train de discuter avec Lindsay et une autre fille :

Désolé Don Juan, mais on a des choses à se dire, fit Drago en entraînant Nelson.

Hermione, Drago et Nelson se rendirent dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Une fois installés, Hermione commença :

Bon okay, qui est cette fille qu'on a vu l'autre jour

Elle s'appelle Ambre Yell, c'est la fille d'un mangemort influent. En principe, on aurait dut se fiancer, mais comme j'ai changé de camp, elle est fiancée à Romur Lestrange, le fils de Bellatrix, il est un peu brutal mais il a un bon fond.

Bon, cette fille, c'est elle qui c'est infiltrée dans l'école pour mentir à Dumbledore, je suis certaine qu'elle a lien avec sa disparition. Nelson parut songeur, puis, dit :

Des rumeurs courent comme quoi elle fait des missions avec sa sœur pour le compte du seigneur de ténèbres, sa sœur est une fervente partisane de Voldemort – de même que Romur- je suis certaine que c'est elle qui détient votre amie.

Ca serait logique, mais pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il besoin de Luna ?

Pour t'avoir toi, dit Drago avec une expression songeuse parfaitement identique à celle de son jumeau.

Tu dois bien savoir où est-ce qu'elle détient ces prisonniers ? demanda Hermione avec espoir

Non, c'est top secret, comme je te l'ai dit, ça n'était que des rumeurs…

Il faut donc que l'on retrouve Ambre pour savoir où est sa sœur, fit Hermione comme si elle venait de trouver la solution à une équation compliquée

Ce ne sera pas si simple de la retrouver, je lui aie parlé rarement, mais elle est maligne, très maligne. Bon, excusez-moi mais là j'ai promis à Cho que je l'aiderait pour son devoir de Potion, à plus, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir par l'ouverture de la statue qui lui envoya fit un regard énamouré auquel il ne fit pas attention.

Drago soupira, puis, i y eut un moment de silence. Silence que Drago rompit :

Tous ça c'est bien beau, mais en attendant, nous devons continuer l'opération 'belette+pékinoisliberté'. Prête pour la phase suivante.

Ouai, fit Hermione lugubrement. Avec des gestes lents, comme si elle faisait tous ce qu'elle pouvait pour retarder ce moment –et c'est ce qu'elle faisait- Hermione se leva, marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque d'où elle tira un gros volume, en l'ouvrant, l'on pouvait voir qu'il était creux et les échantillons de cheveux y étaient classé(avec tous le mauvais coups qu'ils faisaient, ils se devaient d'avoir une réserve). Hermione prit celui de Pansy. Elle sortit ensuite une fiole qui se trouvait derrière un autre livre et mit l'un des cheveux à l'intérieur. Une fois métamorphosée, elle sortit à son tour de la salle commune non sans un ''Bonne chance'' un brin moqueur de la part de Drago qui avait saisit l'un de ses petits carnets à dessin.

Hermione Pansy se rendit à l'infirmerie et elle attendit patiemment que Ron sorte. Ce qui arriva une demie heure plus tard, à la plus grande joie d'Hermione, sarcastiquement parlant biensur.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson ? Si c'est pour venir te moquer d'Harry dégage tout de suite. Hermione

Pansy prit un air attristé :

Je ne pense pas que ce qui est arrivé à Harry soi drôle. Tu sais, tout le monde pense que je suis débile, méchante et obsédée par mon physique et c'est totalement vrai mais c'est faux, ce n'est qu'une façade pour me faire respecter des serpentards. De fausses larmes commencèrent à perler sur les joues d'Hermione Pansy devant un Ron totalement confus (il n'aimait pas faire pleurer des filles). Elle continua : Je pensais que toi…tu pourrais me comprendre…je...enfin…je suis certaine que si je n'avais pas été à serpentard, nous aurions put être ensemble…non laisse tomber ce que je viens de dire, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Mais…mais…Qu'… ? balbutia Ron rouge pivoine un air d'incrédulité totale sur le visage.

Hermione alla ensuite voir Parvati, Lavande et Padma qui discutaient joyeusement de leur plan 'secret' d'une façon qu'elles voulaient discrète. Elles se turent dès qu'elles virent Hermione Pansy arriver, celle-ci lança alors :

Vous êtes des amies de Ron non ?

Heu…oui mais pourquoi cette question ? demanda Parvati avec un sourire mielleux

Eh bien…je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai lui offrir…enfin je…mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de vous dires ça franchement… Hermione Pansy commença à bafouiller tout un tas d'excuses bidons avant de terminer : Pas un mot compris ? Sinon je vous envoi Crabbe ! Elle s'en alla d'un pas rapide et conquérant avec le rictus de supériorité qu'affichait habituellement Pansy. Elle retourna discrètement dans sa salle commune où Drago venait apparemment de finir son dessin

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je peux voir ? demanda Hermione

Oh mais biensur, fit Drago en brandissant, à la plus grand surprise d'Hermione, un dessin de Pansy, dessiné grossièrement à la manière d'un enfant, avec des petits cœur rouges papillonnant autour et signé Ron W.

Oooooooh, je vois ce que tu veux faire, dit Hermione d'un air de connivence

C'est pour ça que je t'aime, plaisanta Drago avant de l'embrasser. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de ton aide cette nuit, pour une petite randonnée à la réserve de la bibliothèque afin 'd'emprunter' un livre sur les sortilèges et philtres d'amour puissants.

D'accord, maintenant je te laisse, Lindsay avait quelque chose à me dire à ce qu'il parait, si ça se trouve, c'est encore un truc sur ton frère, soupira-t-elle, mais je dois bien faire quelques sacrifices de temps en temps, fit elle avant de sortir suivie de Drago qui, lui, allait rejoindre d'autres serpentards.

Le soir venu, Hermione et Drago vêtu de noir pour être discrets, se rendirent à la réserve, il fallait repérer le livre et l'emporter pour que celui-ci ne hurle pas. A pas de loup, ils allèrent chacun dans un rayon : Hermione dans celui des philtres et Drago dans celui de sortilèges. Drago parcourait la tranche des livres afin de trouver ce qu'il lui fallait, soudainement, il entendit un léger bruit de froissement de tissu. Intrigué, il chuchota : « Hermione ? C'est toi ? ». Personne ne répondit. Il se dit que cela était certainement un produit de son imagination. Il continua méticuleusement sa recherche, une fois qu'il fut tombé sur ce qu'il cherchait, il brandit le livre avec un sourire victorieux. Il allait retourner sur ses pas pour retrouver Hermione quand il crut entendre un petit bruit de pas, il essaya de se diriger dans la direction où il avait entendus le bruit, avec de la chance, ça ne serait qu'Hermione qui le cherchait déjà. Une fois arrivé, il vit quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais crut voir ici, à cette heure…

Chapitre 26 :

_Il continua méticuleusement sa recherche, une fois qu'il fut tombé sur ce qu'il cherchait, il brandit le livre avec un sourire victorieux. Il allait retourner sur ses pas pour retrouver Hermione quand il crut entendre un petit bruit de pas, il essaya de se diriger dans la direction où il avait entendu le bruit, avec de la chance, ça ne serait qu'Hermione qui le cherchait déjà. Une fois arrivé, il vit quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais crut voir ici, à cette heure_ : Nelson(nda : mdr, je suis sure ke vous pensiez à kelkun d'autre). Soulagé, il chuchota à l'intention de son frère :

Qu'est-ce que tu fou là !

Je te retourne la question

On cherche des trucs sur les sortilèges et philtres d'amour

On ? Hermione est avec toi ?

Ouai, alors, toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Heu…je cherche un livre sur les plantes nécessaire pour les potions puissantes

A cette heure-ci ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Dit moi la vérité, fit Drago en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant

Bon d'accord, soupira Nelson d'un air résigné, je recherche le fameux livre que Voldemort voulait, on ne sait jamais…ajouta-t-il mystérieusement

Mouai, fit Drago en haussant les épaules d'un air totalement désintéressé. Un autre petit bruit de pas semblable au premier que Drago avait entendu retentit :

Je croyais que c'était toi qui faisais ça, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils

Ca doit être Hermione, termina Nelson en marchant dans la direction d'où provenait le son.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un souffler- sans doute sur un livre poussiéreux -et s'orientèrent à partir de se bruit. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, de peur de se faire surprendre, on ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre maximum. Drago, marchant à l'aveuglette, butta contre quelque chose :

Hermione c'est toi ? demanda le serpentard

Drago ? fit la voix d'Hermione quelques rayons plus loin.

La personne qui venait de tomber à ses pieds sembla essayer de s'enfuir, par réflexe, il la stoppa en la retenant par la main, Nelson, qui venait de remarquer ce qui se passait, lança le maléfice du saucisson à la fameuse personne, histoire de ne pas courir de risques. Si c'était un professeur, ils le libèreraient dans un endroit éloigné et si c'était un élève, ils le relâcheraient dans un placard à balais…

Drago murmura le sortilège de lévitation et lui et Nelson furent bientôt rejoins par Hermione qui avait elle aussi trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Au moment où le corps de l'intrus s'éleva dans les airs, un livre tomba dans un bruit mat, Hermione s'en saisit et ils sortirent tous les trois discrètement de la bibliothèque.

Une fois dans le couloir déjà plus éclairé, il distinguèrent les traits d'une jeune fille. Ila allèrent sous l'un des chandeliers magiques accrochés au mur et découvrirent qu'il s'agissait d'Ambre. Drago ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent du corps de cette mangemorte espionne qui s'était infiltrée dans Poudelard ? Nelson fut le premier à sortir de sa léthargie pour proposer :

On devrait l'emmener chez vous et l'enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution

C'est un peu risqué, mais on n'a pas le choix pour l'instant, renchérit Hermione

Bon okay, allons-y, accorda Drago.

Le trio se rendit dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef, toujours avec le corps en lévitation d'Ambre. Drago la déposa sur le canapé et Hermione monta dans sa chambre sans en expliquer la raison. Quelques minutes après, elle réapparut en haut de l'escalier pour appeler les deux garçons à monter avec Ambre. Une fois dans la chambre- impeccablement rangée- d'Hermione, celle-ci brandit un livre énorme et faillit par la même assommer Drago :

Et voilà !

Voilà quoi ? demanda Nelson en regardait le livre

Dans ce livre, on trouvera d'excellents sorts d'entraves et autres, je l'ai acheté à Fleury and Bott, biensur, on m'avait déconseillé de le prendre parce que ça tire un peu sur la magie noir mais ce livre m'avait l'air d'…

Okay c'est bon, coupa Drago agaçé par le monologue de sa petite amie qui, comme d'habitude, se devait d'assommer le monde avec ses connaissances quoique grâce à lui, cela soit plutôt rare à présent.

Il remarqua que son frère regardait Ambre curieusement et sourit imperceptiblement. Hermione, nullement vexée par l'interruption du blond, s'assied sur son lit et commença à feuilleter les pages de son grimoire sans parler de ce qu'elle faisait aux garçons. Drago commençait à sombrer dans un demi-sommeil lorsqu'il entendit Hermione faire :

Bon, je sais comment on pourrait faire pour la retenir captive, mais on n'a nulle part où la garder

J'ai peut-être un moyen moi, fit Nelson en sortant de la pièce à son tour sans un mot. Drago commença à s'agacer de cette conduite.

Le jumeau serdaigle revient une vingtaine de minute plus tard avec une grosse malle, Hermione et Drago la reconnurent de suite :

Une malle sans fond ! prononcèrent-ils d'une voix surprise

Exactement, je l'ai trouvée en…fouillant un peu dans les affaires de père

C'est tout à fait son genre de séquestrer des gens dans des malles, fit Drago d'un ton connaisseur, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait eut l'idée de s'en servir pour enfermer Fol-Œil en 4ème année.

Potter m'en avait parlé, commenta Hermione, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. Posez-la dans le coin de la chambre là, fit Hermione en désignant le-dit coin. Nelson tira la malle jusqu'à l'endroit qu'avait désigné la gryffondor avant de l'ouvrir et d'appeler Drago :

Fait-la léviter jusqu'en bas

On pourrait aussi bien la balancer dedans, fit Drago comme s'il parlait d'un sac de patate

Tu veux la blesser ou quoi ? demanda Nelson furieux

Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, ce n'est pas comme si tu connaissais très bien cette fille et que vous étiez encore fiancés.

Nelson lança un regard meurtrier à Drago. Hermione soupira et s'occupa elle-même de faire descendre le corps de la jeune fille dans la malle sans fond. Elle lança ensuite un sortilège de dédoublement à son lit puis un sortilège de miniaturisation et balança le mini-lit dans la malle, elle lança ensuite :

Suivez-moi, et sauta dans la malle, suivie de Nelson.

Drago leur sourit ironiquement avant de sortir de la pièce pour en revenir avec son balais : Il n'allait tout de même pas sauter dans un malle sans fond sans moyen de remonter !

Pourquoi t'a emmené ton balais ? demanda Hermione avant de se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main

Je crois que tu viens de comprendre que c'est le seul moyen de remonter, fit Drago avec un air supérieur.

Nelson soupira pour rappeler ce pourquoi ils étaient là et Hermione rendit sa taille normale au lit. Elle envoya ensuite Drago chercher une bassine d'eau au cas où, puis, Drago fit remonter tout à tour Hermione et son frère. Ils libérèrent ensuite Ambre du sortilège avant de refermer la malle sans fond à clef. Hermione la camoufla avec quelques unes de ses affaires puis, Nelson retourna à son dortoir et Hermione regarda Drago avec un petit sourire. Elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline, le serpentard souriait en coin. Il plaça une main derrière sa nuque et attira Hermione vers lui avant de l'embrasser tandis que celle-ci refermait ses bras autour de la taille de Drago. Ils se mirent à marcher en même temps jusqu'à la chambre du préfet-en-chef, Hermione passa ses mains fines sous le pull du serpentard qui commençait à déshabiller la gryffondor. Haletant à cause des baisers enflammés qu'il échangeait avec la gryffondor, Drago demanda :

T'es sure que c'est une bonne idée de le faire à proximité de cette malle ? Hermione leva la tête du cou de Drago qu'elle couvrait de petits baisers et répondit :

Cette malle est à l'autre bout du couloir dans la chambre opposée au cas où tu ne te rendrais pas compte de la distance qui nous sépare d'elle, fit-elle un peu difficilement. Drago sourit pour toute réponde et referma la porte derrière lui avant d'ôter les derniers vêtements de la femme qu'il aimait et aimerait probablement toujours…

Nelson lui, marchait toujours, il était presque arrivé dans la salle commune de serdaigle quand soudain, des pas résonnèrent dans sa direction. Effrayé, il regarda autour de lui : rien pour se cacher. Il essaya de se fondre dans l'ombre du couloir mais :

Qu'essayez-vous donc de faire monsieur Malefoy ? demanda froidement Rogue

Eh bien heu je suis somnambule

On me la déjà faite celle là, grinça Rogue

Ah bon ?

Vous venez de vous trahir jeune homme, se moqua Rogue avec un rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire en coin. Bon, trêve de bavardage, vous êtes Nelson ou Drago ?

Nelson

Bien monsieur Malefoy, vous serez collé pendant une semaine deux heures tous les soirs après le dîner, fit-il en commençant à s'éloigner avant d'ajouter : Au fait, j'oublierait presque : 20 points en moins pour serdaigle ! Nelson s'en alla, d'une humeur massacrante, il aurait put étrangler quiconque se serait dressé sur son passage ne serait-ce que pour se calmer les nerfs. Déjà qu'il était stressé chaque jour par le fait que quelqu'un découvre qu'il avait été un mangemort, maintenant il stressait encore plus à cause d'Ambre. Il se doutait que Voldemort l'envoierait chercher le livre vu ses talents pour l'infiltration. Il devait avouer que s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, il l'aurait pris pour une élève normale. Il ne savait pas comment tout cela allait finir, même si il n'avait jamais vraiment été proche d'Ambre, il savait qu'elle pensait comme lui, Romur lui avait bien dit qu'elle aurait aimé être…normale. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aussi aille à Azkaban mais il n'était pas sur que son frère et Hermione soient du même avis. Il faudrait donc qu'Ambre change comme lui de camp, mais vu ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois à Pré-au-Lard, cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Un magnifique soleil se levait dans un ciel orangé. L'herbe était encore imprégnée de la douce rosée du matin. Les oiseaux chantaient et une radieuse journée s'annonçait pour les habitants de cette contrée paisible.

Il faudra vraiment qu'un jour je pense à trouver un sort assez puissant pour changer le temps, grommela Voldemort. Il se levait d'encore moins bonne humeur que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas un bon présage pour les mangemorts qu'il croiserait en premier. Il sortit lentement de ses couvertures vertes et enfila un peignoir un peu trop grand pour son corps squelettique. Une colère sourde se lisait dans son regard. Les choses traînaient beaucoup trop à son goût. Comment se faisait-il que Potter ou Granger ne soit pas encore venu à la rescousse de leur amie. L'auraient-ils abandonnée ? Impossible de la part de gryffondors… peut-être ne savaient-ils pas où se situait Lovegood. Mince. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça en concevant son machiavélique plan de la mort qu tue. Agasse, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain miteuse en traversant un couloir miteux avant d'ouvrir une porte miteuse qui donnait sur la dite sale de bain miteuse (nda : devant la…heu…l'horreur de la scène nous allons censurer le passage de la douche de Voldemort). Une fois habillé, il se rendit dans la salle principale où l'attendaient ses fidèles mangemorts. Il ouvrit avec violence les battants et avança jusqu'à son siège, se trouvant au bout de l'immense table de chêne autour de laquelle étaient assis les fidèles mangemorts du seigneur des ténèbres :

Bien, quelles sont les nouvelles, lança Voldemort de sa voix sifflante à en glacer le sang des nouvelles recrues mangemortes

Heu seigneur… nous avons bien attaqué l'endroit que vous nous aviez demandé mais…heu peut-on savoir pourquoi cet endroit exactement ? Il n'avait rien de spécial

Vous… discutez mes ordres, demanda le seigneur noir dont l'humeur massacrante n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se leva alors, souleva sa baguette à une vitesse vertigineuse et fit :

DOLORIS ! Le mangemort qui avait osé faire un commentaire se tordait à présent de douleur à côté de la table (que j'appellerais table ovale à défaut de la table ronde).

P…p…p…pardon m…ma…maître, réussit à articuler le mangemort, recroquevillé au pied de la table ovale. Voldemort, après cinq autres minutes de torture gratuite, se rassied tranquillement en rajustant sa cape.

Bien, la suite.

Personne n'a réussi à échapper, tout va selon vos plans. Néanmoins… le mangemort bien qui venait de parler hésita devant les yeux plissés que Voldemort affichait

Eh bien parle donc espèce de sot ! s'impatienta Voldemort. Le mangemort sursauta avant de continuer :

Nous avions envoyé hier soir la jeune Ambre pour sa dernière mission. Elle ne nous a toujours pas contacté. Nous nous demandons si elle n'est pas tombée dans un piège…

Ce n'est pas possible, siffla Voldemort énervé, personne n'était au courant ! Et il y a plutôt intérêt pour vous il pointa le père d'Ambre, que nous recevions bientôt des nouvelles de votre fille.

Chapitre 27

Ambre ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle avait dormit avant de se redresser en un coup en se survenant qu'elle aurait dut envoyer un hibou à son père. Mais en regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre au chaudron baveur. Elle se rappela s'être fait attrapée par ce crétin de Malefoy, son frère et sa petite amie. Elle grogna. Et dire qu'elle n'était plus qu'à deux doigts d'accomplir sa mission… Elle fut surprise de le voir en face d'elle, sur une chaise, visiblement en train d'attendre qu'elle se réveille, un plateau avec un petit déjeuner dans les bras :

Ah, la belle au bois dormant c'est enfin réveillée à ce que je vois, fit-il sarcastiquement

Quel sens de l'observation, tu m'étonnera toujours, lançait-je sarcastiquement

Oh mais c'est que tu as de l'humour en plus, charmant

J'en aurais toujours plus que toi

Mais biensur, et Dumbledore et le mage noir dansent la polka tous les samedi soir, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement

Tient donc, tu as appris à répondre, c'est bien ça

Tient donc, c'est marrant mais j'ai l'impression que tu confonds, je ne suis pas ton ''très cher ami'' Nelson, moi c'est Drago Malefoy, lança-t-il avec un sourire tout droit sortit d'une pub de dentifrice tandis qu'Ambre avait le sentiment étrange d'avoir été stupide.

Mouai bon, je suis où là ?

Quelque part d'où tu ne pourras pas t'échapper, fit Nelson qui venait d'atterrir

Je me disais aussi que vous n'aviez pas la même coiffure, ton frère à l'air a l'air moins coincé que toi Nelson, dit-elle

C'est sur, renchérit Drago

On n'est pas là pour trouver des différences entre moi et mon frère

JE suis là pour quoi exactement ? demanda Ambre avec provocation

Je sais pourquoi tu étais venue à la réserve, mais je sais aussi que si tu avais eut le choix, tu n'aurais pas été au service du seigneur des ténèbres, commença Nelson en la fixant sans ciller. Drago s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller en cours.

Eh bien tu te trompes lourdement, répliqua-t-elle avec assurance

Ca ne sert à rien de démentir, je te connais, dit-nous où se trouve Luna Lovegood, et tu auras droit à ta deuxième chance, personne ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé vu que toi non plus tu n'as pas la marque (nda : à cause de son statut d'espion, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse repérer)

Tu me connais très mal, je ne suis pas du genre à balancer ma sœur et mon père à Azkaban et en plus, je dois me marier bientôt et tous ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, ça, c'était ma dernière mission. Mais j'ai encore une chance de m'en tirer à bon compte si tu me rends le livre et que tu me laisses partir !

Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser donner ce livre à Voldemort ! Je sais ce qu'il veut faire avec ! (nda : ben décidément, il en sait des choses…) Il veut faire revenir à la vie les monstres du chaos et pour cela, il a besoin de la magie de l'héritier, ou l'héritière de Gryffondor, car il n'est pas assez puissant pour l'instant. Une fois qu'il les auras ramené à la vie, il n'aura plus besoin des mangemorts, et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fera ?

Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul héritier et que le lord noir avait été sur le point de l'avoir, interrompit Ambre en ignorant délibérément le reste de la phrase de Nelson

Non, Hermione, la fille brune que tu as du voir à Pré-au-Lard

La petite amie de ton frère ?

Arrête de me couper tu veux !

Ben t'a qu'à te dépêcher au lieu de faire des détours

Bref, ta gueule, donc Hermione est aussi l'héritière de gryffondor car elle a le même père que Potter, et c'est elle qui avait été capturée

Mouai

A ta place, je changerais de camp, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir à vivre le restant de mes jours avec Romur

Je croyais que c'était ton ami ?

Cette espèce de fanatique ? On était juste copain, et puis il n'y avait que lui au Manoir de Voldemort, qui ait mon age…

Mouai tu l'as utilisé comme bouche-trou, t'es dégueulasse !

Parce que tu le portes dans ton cœur toi peut-être ? demanda Nelson sarcastiquement. Selon moi, tu es manipulée par ton père. J'ai remarqué qu'il ne se comportait pas avec toi comme avec ta sœur…

Il tient à moi, répondit-elle agressivement

Faux, il tient à ta sœur ! Est-ce que tu savais qu'il comptait accepter d'en donner la main à Voldemort ?

Ma sœur ? Voldemort ? mais non…

Il sont aussi fou l'un que l'autre, seulement, ta sœur fait des efforts pour mieux te manipuler, comme les autres, ils se servent de toi depuis qu'ils savent comment te prendre et toi tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, tu crois vraiment que si ton père t'aimait il t'aurait laissée mener cette vie ? Si il t'aimait, il t'aurait au moins épargné la vie de mangemorte en te fiançant tôt. En tout cas c'est mon avis. J'ai un cours dans pas longtemps. On t'a apporté à mangé, c'est Hermione qui s'en ait occupé, Drago t'aurait volontiers livrée directement au directeur, tu peux la remercier, ajouta-t-il avant de repartir par la voie des airs. Ambre resta un moment à réfléchir sur ce qu'avait dit Nelson. Ce n'était pas totalement stupide mais il pourrait très bien lui aussi se servir d'elle juste pour retrouver son amie et après il l'enverrait au trou… En songeant que la file que sa sœur avait kidnappée était peut-être la petite-amie de Nelson, Ambre ressentit une sorte de dégoût envers celle-ci avant de chasser ses pensées troubles pour manger et essayer de voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de s'échapper.

Hermione marchait tranquillement dans un couloir à la sortie de son deuxième cour de la journée, soudain, elle fut attirée par un bras vers une salle de classe vide. Nullement effrayée, ele lança :

Harry, si tu voulais me parler, tu n'avais qu'à le dire au lieu de monter tous ça, c'est ridicule. Non mais, Ron qui s'éloigne pour un prétexte bidon, toi qu'on ne voit pas et Ginny qui me demande d'aller lui chercher un truc débile en traversant la moitié du château quasiment vide, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu flagrant ?

Je savais qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à être crédible, souffla Harry.

Mouai en attendant, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Je veux que tu arrêtes tes blagues de gamines ! hurla-t-il en pointant ses cheveux, toujours d'une couleur rose fluo

Et pourquoi je ferais ça, lança Hermione avec un petit sourire moqueur

Parce que !

Il ne tient qu'à toi d'arrêter tous ça, dit Hermione énigmatiquement

Ah oui ? Et comment je fais ça ?

Tu révèles pourquoi tu m'as laissée tomber lâchement du jour au lendemain, lors d'un dîner dans la Grande Salle où il y a le plus de monde possible. En clair, tu dit a tout le monde que tu m'as jetée comme une vieille chaussette parce que ton salaud de père n'a pas sut se protéger et donc que je suis ta demi-sœur

Fait attention à tes paroles ! menaça Harry

Ou sinon quoi ? demanda-t-elle en riant avant de faire : Une fois que tu auras dit la vérité, toutes ses blagues de gamines comme tu dit, s'arrêteront. Autrement, tu peux être sure que je te retrouverai toujours, et que je continuerais à te jouer des coups de pire en pire au fil des ans, dit-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. La balle est dans ton camp Harry, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir d'un pas léger, agaçant par la même Harry qui, à l'origine comptait lui faire peur.

Ron se rongeait les ongles d'anxiété. Et si le plan d'Harry ne marchait pas ? Et si ça se passait très mal ? et si ils se battaient jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? et si Hermione ne lui pardonnait jamais ce qu'il avait fait ? Hermione arriva devant lui, coupant cour à sa réflexion :

Ron, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Pansy Parkinson ?

Heu… Ron était troublé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione fasse comme si de rien n'étai et change de sujet comme ça mais bon, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire

Allez, réponds-moi sincèrement Ron !

Eh bien, physiquement parlant, elle est pas trop moche ça va, même si elle est assez banale, mais du reste hum, elle est comme Malefoy en plus bête et avec des goûts de starlette donc je la trouve trop matérialiste et méchante, narcissique, pimbêche et j'en passe…

Dit donc, tu m'as l'air d'avoir beaucoup réfléchis sur la question

Mais heu non, assura Ron qui rougissait à vue d'œil

Parce que je crois que t'as une touche avec elle, c'est Drago qui m'en a parlé

Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire des bêtise pareille, fit Ron qui rougissait encore plus mais essayait vainement de le cacher en se retournant et en disant sa remarque sur un ton qui se voulait léger

Ben c'est toi qui vois mais crois-moi sur parole, les serpentards réservent toujours plein de surprises, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. A ta place, j'essayerait de faire connaissance avec elle…discrètement… hein Ron ? Elle s'en alla tranquillement pour son cours d'arithmancie, laissant Ron à ses réflexions.

Pendant le déjeuner, Drago reçut une lettre de la part d'un petit hibou discret (mis à part le ruban rouge décoré de petits cœurs blancs, enroulé autour de son cou). Avec un sourire amusé, il déplia soigneusement la lettre :

_« Drago_

_Comme tu es beau, tes sourires me font vivre et tes yeux d'argent si froid à l'extérieur sont pour moi la plus belle chose faite sur la Terre. _

_Même avec un jumeau à mes yeux tu restes unique._

_J'aimerais être celle qui se réveillera dans tes bras, qui te préparera tes repas et portera tes enfants, mais je sais que notre amour est impossible. _

_Je sais que tu m'aimes, même si tu ne le sais pas encore. Nous sommes des âmes sœur, c'est écrit. _

_Malheureusement, nous sommes condamnés à nous aimer en silence._

_La vie est bien injuste parfois._

_Ta Juliette » _

Hermione lui arracha la lettre des mains puis, après l'avoir parcourue rapidement des yeux, elle éclata de rire :

C'est une lettre de Ginny, je reconnais son écriture. Elle s'est améliorée quand même par rapport au poème qu'elle avait fait à Harry où il y avait, je cite « tes yeux sont verts comme les crapauds frais du matin ».

J'aime bien le passage où elle dit « Je sais que tu m'aimes même si tu ne le sais pas encore », rit Drago en faisant passer la lettre à Blaise après avoir expliqué qui en était l'auteur. Une fois que la lettre eut fait le tour de la table des serpentards, c'était la fin du repas. Drago rejoignit rapidement Nelson, suivit de près par Hermione.

Tu en a reçu une toi aussi ? demanda Nelson en tendant son exemplaire de la lettre en version Nelson à la place de Drago.

Ouai, confirma Drago en échangeant sa lettre avec celle de son frère. Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny qui semblait vouloir s'éclipser discrètement, la tête aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Elle n'avait certainement pas prévu que les jumeaux réagissent comme ça.

Hé Ginny, vient par ici, fit Hermione avec un sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie (nda : j'adore cette expression)

Heu salut Hermione, fit Ginny en lançant des petits regards nerveux aux jumeaux et aux lettres qu'ils tenaient dans les mains.

Eh bien, tu ne dis plus bonjour ? demanda Nelson

…désolée

Ce n'est pas grave. Mais dit-moi Ginny, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'envoyer cette lettre débile ? A Nelson, je comprends encore, mais Drago, il sort avec moi ! lança Hermione

Je suis désolée Hermione, mais si je dois choisir entre mon amour et heu…toi, je préfère suivre mon cœur, lança Ginny dans une tirade tragique avant de partir en pleurant

Elle est complètement folle cette fille --' lança Nelson.

Morgane faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre tapissée de noir et de rouge. Où était sa sœur ? Qui avait bien put la capturer ? Durant sa mission, après ou avant ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais Voldemort, son futur mari, ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement une idée pour la retrouver… Si au moins elle savait où était cette petite sotte…

Ambre tournait en rond, les paroles de Malefoy ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête : «Une fois qu'il les auras ramené à la vie, il n'aura plus besoin des mangemorts, et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fera ? », « Si il t'aimait, il t'aurait au moins épargné la vie de mangemorte » ou encore «ils se servent de toi depuis qu'ils savent comment te prendre »

Alors, on réfléchis ? lança la voix moqueuse de Nelson

Moi, contrairement à toi, j'en suis capable !

Alors, est-ce que tu t'es décidée à nous dire où se trouvait Lovegood ?

Non

Eh bien tant pis pour toi, tu resteras enfermée ici sans même pouvoir voir la lumière du jour, jusqu'à ce que tu aies accepté de nous rejoindre, fit-il énervé.

Du calme Nelson, soupira Hermione qu'Ambre n'avait pas encore remarquée

Cette fille est aussi têtue qu'une mule, elle aurait fait une bonne gryffondor, lâcha rageusement le serdaigle avant de s'en aller. Hermione s'assied tranquillement sur le lit à côté de la jeune rousse.

Tu t'assieds à côté de moi ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te tue ?

Déjà tu ne pourrais pas me tuer vu que Voldemort à besoin de moi, et au moindre problème, les deux Malefoy débarquent et t'endorment définitivement avec que tu n'aies le temps de dire « Maître ». Ambre...tu permet que je t'appelle comme ça ?

Tu t'en es déjà donné le droit alors à quoi ça sert que je te donne mon avis ?

Ne sois pas de mauvaise volonté. Il suffit que tu compares la situation des gens dans les deux camps et tu te rendras compte que la vie est mieux du bon côté

Vous mourrez tous, lâcha Ambre avec rancœur

Avec nous, tu ne serais pas obligée de te battre ou d'espionner, ni de te marier avec une brute épaisse. Personne ne te chercherait des ennuis…

Tu penses vraiment que Voldemort va me laisser partir aussi facilement ? dit Ambre avec un sourire amer

Je ne vois pas trop comment il ferait pour t'en empêcher

Pour toi c'est facile de dire ça, mais moi, il pourrait tuer mon père ou ma sœur pour se venger… Il sait que ce sont eux mon point faible, répliqua-t-elle acidement.

Tu ne comprends pas qu'ils se servent tous de toi ? Fait un peu confiance aux gens qui te veulent du bien. Regard Nelson par exemple, il a veillé à ce que tu sois bien traitée et tout !

Malefoy ? Tu te fou de moi ? Il me déteste !

Ca c'est que tu crois… fit Hermione avec un sourire en coin avant de s'éclipser.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione remarqua un hibou qui voletait près de sa fenêtre fermée. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et le petit hibou lui donna une lettre avant de s'en aller à tire-d'aile sans demander son reste. Hermione découvrit le contenu de la lettre avec horreur :

« _Miss Granger,_

_Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que vos parents sont décédés à la suite d'une attaque surprise dans leur quartier moldu par un groupe de mangemort. _

_Il semblerait qu'ils soient les seuls parents de sorcier à y vivre, nous croyions donc à une attaque précise dirigée contre votre famille. _

_Nos sincères condoléances, _

_Le bureau des aurors. »_

Hermione froissa fébrilement l'enveloppe avant de la jeter. Elle était devenue pâle, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça… ils étaient morts…par sa faute selon elle…il fallait qu'elle en parle à sa mère.

Elle se saisit d'un parchemin, d'une plume et d'encre, et rédigea une lettre expliquant la mort de ses parents adoptifs ainsi que toutes ses inquiétudes et l'enquête qu'elle faisait pour retrouver Luna. Une fois sa lettre cachetée, elle se rendit à la volière et la confia à un hibou brun avant de repartir, les larmes aux yeux. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Pansy Parkinson qui, elle ne l'avait pas vue et lui entra dedans. Hermione se releva prestement en dépoussiérant sa jupe, Pansy la suivit dans le mouvement, un peu plus gauchement et faillit retomber :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Parkinson ? demanda Hermione en camouflant sa rancœur à l'égard des mangemorts et de leurs enfants.

Ca ne te regarde pas Granger ! lança Pansy en cachant une grande enveloppe rose pâle derrière son dos

Au fait, tu ne le diras pas, mais Ron te trouve superbe, il pense que si tu changeait un peu d'attitude il pourrait même sortir avec toi !

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? je m'en fou totalement ! mentit Pansy avant de se rendre rapidement à la volière. Hermione haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire qui s'évapora quand elle repensa à la mort des Granger…

Voldemort se sentait un peu mieux depuis qu'il avait appris que son plan visant à éliminer la famille adoptive de l'héritière avait fonctionné. Il passa la main ses cheveux en regardant un de ses mangemorts se retirer. Ce dernier lui avait appris qu'Ambre n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée. « Les mangemorts d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient » grommela-t-il agaçé. Tout cela contrariait ses plans, mais avec un peu de chance, il trouverait un autre moyen d'obtenir l'unique exemplaire du livre de magie noir qu'il cherchait pour enfin assouvir sa soif de pouvoir et également prochainement, d'immortalité.

Chapitre 28 :

Une semaine était passée depuis ''l'enlèvement'' d'Ambre. Hermione avait fait le deuil de ses parents adoptifs soutenu dans sa peine par Drago, et sa mère avait promis de bientôt trouver un moyen pour qu'elles puissent se voir. Ambre, elle, ne s'était toujours pas laissée convaincre, mais une certaine complicité entre elle et Hermione était née et elle était un peu moins agressive avec Drago. Elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour Nelson et réciproquement.

Ron faisait les cent pas dans un couloir, un petit bout de parchemin dans la main. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, aussi avait-il noté toutes les idées qui lui étaient venues pour parler à Pansy. Jusque là, beaucoup d'évènements lui avaient prouvé qu'elle s'intéressait à lui mais voilà : lui et la drague, ça faisait deux. Il ne lui avait même jamais sérieusement parlé, mais il fallait bien qu'il commence un jour. Il inspira profondément, il avait tout confié à Harry et celui-ci avait accepté de l'aider un peu à…trouver les mots. Il commença à descendre les escaliers en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait très fort dans sa poitrine : il avait le trac.

Nelson ouvrit les yeux, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était assoupi. Il se trouvait avec Ambre et Hermione mais les filles parlaient de quelque chose d'absolument ennuyant ont il ne se rappelait même plus. Il se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'était plus là et son balais non plus : il devrait encore crier comme un malade pour qu'elle le lui envoie (si elle n'était pas avec son frère en train de faire une sieste crapuleuse…). Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et rencontra les yeux vert d'Ambre :

Tu es mignon quand tu dors, quand tu ne l'ouvres pas, lança-t-elle

Je suis certain que tu le serais également si tu la fermais aussi, répondit Nelson froidement

Je suis navrée pour toi mais je ne compte pas au rang de tes groupies ou de ton fan-club, railla Ambre

Jalouse ? demanda Nelson avec un demi-sourire suffisant

Moi ? De quoi ? Si j'était une élève je pari que j'aurai autant de succès que toi

Avec les sorciers aveugles je te l'accorde, dit sarcastiquement Nelson

Arrête de te faire des films, si j'étais aussi moche que tu le dis, Romur serait bien moins joyeux à l'idée de voir 'consommer' notre mariage.

J'oubliais, il faudrait aussi que le sorcier aveugle qui te trouverait à son goût soit également sourd. Romur adore les défi et pour lui tu en représentes un, tu crois bien que ça l'excite l'idée de pouvoir te violer légalement.

Ambre lui envoya un regard chargé de colère.

Tu peux toujours dire ça, mais qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie d'être mariée à Romur, après tout, il n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de moche et personnellement, je le trouve bien plus virile que toi, sans vouloir te vexer, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite

Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Romur est un gros porc, et comme j'en ai assez de cette conversation débile, je t'accorde que tu n'es pas si moche que ça, fit Nelson agacé tandis qu'Ambre poussait un petit cri de victoire.

Bon, maintenant que j'ai- une fois de plus- gagné cette petite joute verbale, il serait tant que tu t'en ailles, j'aimerais pouvoir être tranquille, soupira Ambre

Ambre ?

Quoi encore ?

Nelson s'assied à côté d'elle et lui pris sa main dans les siennes malgré une certaine réticence de la jeune fille.

Penses à ton avenir et à tes enfants, voudrais-tu vraiment qu'ils vivent dans un monde de terreur gouverné par le mal ? Où il y a des meurtres gratuits tous le temps ? Et où ils ne pourront même pas vivre leur vie d'enfants avant d'être adulte ? Tu voudrais vraiment être mariée de force et cloîtrée dans un manoir sinistre ? Obligée d'obéir à un porc assassin ? Condamnée à n'être que l'ombre de toi-même ?

Ambre évita de croiser son regard. Il soupira et la serra contre lui dans un geste fraternel. Il sourit et lui dit pour la taquiner : Inutile que tu retiennes tes larmes, tu es une fille, c'est normale que tu pleures ! Elle rit un peu malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle les sécha d'un revers de main et se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de Nelson

Tu es peut-être stupide mais tu sais être utile quand il le faut Malefoy, rit-elle. Il ne répondit pas et essuya tendrement du pouce une larme qui était restée sur la joue d'Ambre.

Fait le bon choix Ambre… murmura-t-il avant de se retourner et de crier pour qu'Hermione lui rende son balais. Il s'en alla après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la jeune rousse.

Hermione et Drago se rendirent à leur cour de potion (non sans avoir auparavant fait un détour pour flirter). Dès qu'ils furent assis, Hermione remarqua quelque chose…quelque chose qui n'était probablement jamais arrivé auparavant…à tel point que ça en était presque choquant : Rogue avait…les cheveux propres ! Et la chose la plus choquante était qu'il lui avait sourit gentiment !

Qu'était-il arrivé au professeur Rogue ? Le cours fut presque normal vu qu'il enleva des points à gryffondor à chaque faux pas d'Harry (on ne perd pas de bonnes habitudes) mais avec Hermione il était gentil…il ne lui fit aucun commentaire désobligeant, rien, il la félicita même ! Hermione se leva et rangea ses affaires avec quelques inquiétudes mais au moment où elle allait sortir :

Miss Granger, pourrait-je vous parler une minute ?

Heu…oui biensur

Monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez venir également. Une fois seuls dans le bureau- glacial (à tous les sens du terme)- de Rogue, celui-ci alluma la cheminée

Excusez moi, vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? demanda poliment Hermione après une dizaine de minute de silence

C'est que… je suis très ému, confia le professeur

O.o heu…ah bon ? demanda Hermione en riant nerveusement. Le feu devient soudain vert et la mère d'Hermione apparut dans le brasier. Hermione oublia un instant la présence de Rogue et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. Celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux en disant :

Je suis vraiment navrée pour les Granger, je dois t'avouer que je me sens un peu coupable…

Ne dit pas de bêtises, lança Hermione avec un sourire réconfortant

J'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Severus fait maintenant bel et bien partie de l'Ordre. L'autre jour quand tu…nous avais vu, nous étions en train de régler la chose. Et devine quoi ?

Quoi ? demanda Hermione avec impatience

Severus, dit-lui

Je vais suis ton parrain maintenant, tout les papiers son signés, sourit Rogue sans se rendre compte de l'effondrement d'Hermione. Celle-ci jeta un regard en biais à Drago qui tentait manifestement de retenir son fou rire. Après une dizaine de minute de discutions, la mère de la gryffondor se retira et les préfets-en-chef également. L'un amusé, l'autre…heu…légèrement choquée.

Dans le dortoir des garçons de gryffondor, Ron rouvrait pour la énième fois une grande enveloppe rose pâle (nda : tient tient ça vous rappelle pas kelke chose ?) contenant la lettre, le dernier élément qui l'avait poussé à rencontrer Parkinson ce matin:

« _Ronald,_

_Je sais que nous ne nous entendions pas vraiment bien jusque là, mais je suis certaine que nos destin sont lié malgré nos différences. Tel Roméo et Juliette ou Tristan et Iseut, j'espère juste que notre histoire ne se terminera pas aussi mal. Car je tenais à te l'avouer, tu ne m'es pas indifférent. Seulement, si mon père l'apprenait par u quelconque moyen, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il me ferait. C'est pourquoi, si nous nous entendons bien, je propose que nous ne nous voyions uniquement sur rendez-vous. Si tu tiens à ce que ma tentative pour nous rapprocher quelque peu reste stérile, inutile de répondre. Dans le cas contraire, rejoint-moi dans les cachots près du tableau de Nostradamus dans une semaine (je tient à ce que tu y réfléchisse et ne prenne pas une décision à la légère)._

_Amitié sincère (et plus si affinité) _

_Pansy Parkinson. »_

Son rendez-vous s'était très bien passé. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que Parkinson puisse être quelqu'un d'intéressant, mais là, il en avait la preuve. En plus, elle adorait ses blagues. Le prochain rendez-vous était dans trois jours, près du lac. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait vraiment hâte d'y être et de reparler à Pansy.

Dans la chambre de Drago, celui-ci était mort de rire à côté d'une Hermione toujours choquée que _Rogue_ soit devenu _son parrain :_

Fait pas cette tête-là, c'est pas la mort, rit Drago, à moi, c'est mon parrain depuis ma naissance, et tu vois, je suis toujours là, plaisanta-t-il tandis qu'Hermione lui envoyait un regard noir :

Mais c'est… ROGUE ! lâcha-t-elle

Ah bon ? je ne savais pas, tu m'apprends des choses, se moqua le serpentard.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de se moquer du malheur des autres ?

Drago haussa un sourcil sarcastique et Hermione se tut un instant avant de dire :

Sinon, à propos d'Ambre, je crois que je vais réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez, quoique je pense que Nelson serait le mieux placé pour le faire, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

Ouai. Tu sais, ils me rappellent un peu nous avant…

C'est vraiment des gamins ! lança Hermione en riant tandis que Drago la chatouillait, installé au dessus d'elle, malgré la farouche résistance de la gryffondor. Il rit encore et se laissa tomber de côté, épuisé par la lutte.

Toi aussi t'es un gamin, fit Hermione en se pelotonnant contre le serpentard. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui passer la main dans les cheveux avec un regard doux. Après quoi, ils sortirent de la pièce pour aller au cours d'arithmancie.

Quelque part, à des lieues du château, Luna grelottait. Elle était enfermée dans ce cachot sinistre depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Au début, elle pensait qu'on allait vite la sauver, mais là, elle commençait à désespérer. Elle essayait vainement de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ne serait-ce que pour voir la lumière du jour. Elle avait depuis bien longtemps perdu la notion du temps, il n'y avait pas de quoi écrire et même si elle trouvait, aucun hibou ne pénétrait jamais là où elle était. Elle vit sa gardienne, Morgane, passer devant elle en lui lançant un regard méprisant:

Tes amis risquent d'essayer de venir te chercher, il détienne ma soeur, et je ne suis pas certaine de sa loyauté envers mon futur époux, le seigneur des ténèbres, prononça-t-elle avec une lueur d'extase et de fierté dans les yeux, si ma soeur nous trahis, nous les attendons de pied ferme, je me ferai une joie de te trancher la gorge une fois qu'ils auront été éliminés. Elle éclata d'un rire sinistre tandis que Luna comprenait enfin, pourquoi elle était retenue captive depuis si longtemps: elle n'était que l'appât. Elle ne voulait plus du tout qu'on vienne la chercher. Un sanglot la parcourut et elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir malgré les chaînes qui la maintenaient au mur.

Chapitre 29 :

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Ambre n'avait pas revu Nelson. Elle en avait demandé la raison à Hermione mais celle-ci n'avait répondus que par un sourire énigmatique. Ambre se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle croire ce que Malefoy et les autres disaient ? ou bien ce que son père et sa sœur lui avaient toujours dit ? Devait-elle risquer de perdre sa famille pour une cause dont elle n'était pas certaine ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais en pensant à la vie qu'elle mènerait en tant que femme de Romur, elle pensa qu'il valait peut-être mieux révéler le lieu de détention de Luna Lovegood. Après tout, cette pauvre fille bien que complètement folle, n'avait rien fait pour se retrouver à croupir dans un cachot humide et crasseux… Mais quelque chose la retenait, elle n'était pas sure à cent pour cent que Nelson disait la vérité à propos de son père et sa sœur. Elle soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et essaya de se rendormir.

Mc Gonagall marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudelard, soudain, elle vit Severus Rogue en train de sourire et de siffloter ! Choquée, elle continua sa marche et vit Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy en train de se bécoter. Elle fronça les sourcils mais continua, elle passa devant une classe vide à la porte ouverte et y vit cette fois Ron Weasley et Pansy Parkinson en train de se bécoter. Encore plus choquée, elle continua et vit Harry Potter serrer Grégory Goyle dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Ginny Weasley observer deux photos des Malefoy (Drago et Nelson) et de littéralement baver dessus et enfin, elle vit Sibille Trelawney bécoter Flitwick. Pâle comme la mort, elle s'accouda un moment à un balcon pour reprendre son souffle. Qu'était-il arrivé à Poudelard ? Où étaient passés les VRAI élèves et les VRAI professeurs? Elle s'évanouit en voyant Dumbledore, nu sur son balcon, à l'opposé de celui où elle était accoudée, lui faire coucou de la main.

Hermione se détacha de l'étreinte de Drago avec un petit sourire coquin qu'il lui rendit. Il lui prit la main pour la rapprocher de lui et lui souffla :

Tu penses qu'on devrait mettre notre grain de sel pour accélérer les choses entre eux ?

Hum…Je ne sais pas, et si on se trompait ? Si il ne l'aimait pas ?

On est frère jumeau, je peux t'assurer qu'il est amoureux, d'ailleurs, si il ne va plus la voire c'est parce qu'il à peur de se trahir.

Okay, dans ce cas, je sais ce qu'il nous faut. Nous allons faire une petite visite à l'armoire de notre parrain…

Nelson broyait du noir. Assit dans la salle commune de serdaigle, un livre en face de lui, il essayait de se distraire. Il croyait se rendre compte de certains sentiments qu'il était entrain de commencer à ressentir envers une personne pour qui il ne devrait pas ressentir ces sentiments vu qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas réciproques. Il ne voulait pas y retourner, il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser encore en faisant un faux pas. Il soupira en pensant à Ambre qui devait se réjouir de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plusieurs jours. Il se leva, décidant d'aller faire un tour dans le château. Il espérait surtout ne pas croiser l'un des membres de son fan-club car contrairement à Drago, il n'était pas casé et une folle furieuse qui était censé diriger le fan-club le poursuivait partout en demandant qu'il choisisse l'une des filles de la liste. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi mais il refusait à chaque fois. Il soupira encore (nda : décidément hein) en passant devant Ginny qui, heureusement ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle était comme hypnotisée par les deux photos qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Il le va les yeux au ciel: cette fille était complètement folle. Drago vain à sa rencontre avec un sourire bizarre qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre :

Ah tient Drago, je ne m'attendait pas à te voir de si tôt, fit Nelson sarcastiquement

Ne soit pas jaloux l'ami, je crois que tu devrais avouer tes sentiments.

Quels sentiments ?

Ne joue pas au petit malin, tu crois que j'ai rien remarqué ? Bref, inutile de protester, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis. Boit ça, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un gobelet

Tu cherches quand même pas à m'empoisonner pour être enfant unique ? plaisanta Nelson

Non, mais c'est une bonne idée. En fait, ça m'arrive de créer des mélanges de boissons pour des fêtes que j'organise à serpentard, goûte moi ça, à moins que tu ne craigne que ça ne soit trop fort pour toi ? demanda Drago avec un air supérieur en toisant Nelson qui but le liquide ambré d'un trait. Drago fit un petit sourire victorieux en voyant Nelson, dans un état second, se diriger vers la tour gryffondor, accompagné par Hermione. Ce qu'il lui avait donné n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une potion destinée à ôter les inhibitions, Hermione en avait aussi donné à Ambre, cela devrait suffire à faire bouger les choses…

Hermione poussa Nelson dans la malle sans fond, avant de la refermer et de sortir de la pièce.

Nelson se releva lentement et se passa une main dans les cheveux, il croisa les yeux d'Ambre, il avait l'impression qu'elle était plus belle que jamais, qu'elle avait une sorte de pouvoir sur lui, si elle lui demandait quoi que ce soit à se moment il aurait été capable de le faire pour elle. Il s'approcha du lit où elle était étendue et dit :

Je t'aime

Moi aussi.

Il se pencha et colla sa bouche à la sienne. Elle était humide et si chaude qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle le brûlait. Il se perdit dans ce baiser et pour elle, se fut comme si le monde se résumait à cette étreinte… Ils se débarrassèrent en un temps record de leurs vêtements et Hermione ne tarda pas à entendre des gémissements. Elle roula des yeux avec un sourire en coin et jeta un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce avant de sortir des appartements des préfets en chef d'un pas léger. Les épreuves des ASPIC commençaient après demain, aussi alla-t-elle à la bibliothèque avec ses livres afin de commencer les révisions. Elle rencontra Drago sur le chemin et l'obligea à venir avec elle, de même pour Ron, qui venait de rentrer de son rendez-vous avec Pansy.

Harry s'était réconcilié avec Goyle, il avait aussi décidé de tout révéler, car il connaissait Hermione et elle tenait toujours ses promesses…Il ne comptait pas la laisser lui pourrir la vie, déjà qu'il ne savait même pas combien de temps il lui restait…autant vivre le moment présent. Il se demandait combien de temps la guerre ferait encore rage, toutes ces morts inutiles et ces orphelins qu'elle avait créées l'horrifiaient et le bulletin ne cessait de s'alourdir. Il repensa mélancoliquement à lui, Ron et Hermione et au formidable trio qu'ils étaient…il avait tout gâché. Il repensa aussi à Luna Lovegood, dont personne ne savait si elle était toujours en vie, et pourquoi elle avait été enlevée. Il se promit d'aller parler à Hermione après le dîner. Etrangement, il ne croisa pas Ron dans les couloirs, il croyait pourtant que son rendez vous avec Pansy était finis… Il haussa les épaules et décida de rejoindre Seamus et les autres.

Ambre ouvrit les yeux, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle se souvint de la déclaration de Nelson et de… Elle rougit brusquement et tourna la tête. Elle réprima un cri en constatant que Nelson était bel et bien nu, allongé à côté d'elle. Elle reprit ses esprits. Elle avait décidé car si Nelson l'aimait, il ne lui aurait pas mentit. Elle se leva lentement pour ne pas le réveiller puis, s'habilla rapidement. Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était mais il fallait absolument qu'elle le fasse. Elle s'empara de la baguette de Nelson et monta sur une chaise qu'elle fit léviter jusqu'à l'extérieur de la malle sans fond. Elle envoya un baiser volant à Nelson avant de la refermer et récupéra sa baguette, déposa celle du serdaigle sur le lit d'Hermione et elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre de la gryffondor quand la porte s'ouvrit sur celle-ci, visiblement essoufflée :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle

Je…j'ai décidé d'aller sauver Luna ce soir, je sais où elle se trouve et je connais tous les sorts de protection qu'il y a, de plus, je suis la gardienne du secret de son emplacement alors s'il te plait, ne m'empêche pas d'y aller, implora-t-elle. Elle avait dit sa phrase en un trait sans respirer. Hermione dit alors :

Ecoute, je vais y aller avec toi, on ne sera pas trop de deux. Je suis certaine qu'en étant discrètes, on y arrivera.

Bien, suis moi

Non attends, si jamais on échoue, il vaudrait mieux que les autres sachent où est Luna.

Tu as raison, admit Ambre en saisissant un morceau de parchemin et une plume qui traînait sur le bureau de la gryffondor. Elle expliqua toute la situation et inscrivit l'adresse exacte du repère de sa sœur puis, elle le plia en quatre et le déposa sur le lit d'Hermione. Elles prirent les balais de Drago et Nelson et sortirent par la fenêtre.

Harry venait de terminer de manger, il avait remarqué Hermione partir un peu avant les autres. Il se leva à son tour et sortit de la grande salle avec Ron. Ils suivirent Drago jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef et attendirent quelques minutes pour que le Malefoy ne se rende pas compte qu'ils l'avaient suivit. Ron frappa à la porte. Ce fut un Drago un peu paniqué qui leur ouvrit. En les voyant, son visage se durcit et il commença :

Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Potter ?

Je voudrais parler à Hermione.

Ca sera Granger pour toi Potter.

Okay, alors elle est là ? Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de les laisser entrer. Pas d'Hermione. Juste Nelson.

C'est quoi ce plan ? demanda Ron surpris

Weasel, je vais te raconter, commença Drago calmement. Il y a à peu près deux semaines, on a capturé une mangemorte et on l'a gardée ici

Elle a tué Hermione ? demanda Ron catastrophé

Ne soit pas ridicule, commenta Nelson en levant les yeux au ciel.

Donc, elle a finit par nous révéler où était Luna, mais elle est partie avec Hermione depuis un moment et elles ont laissé l'adresse, lit ça, ajouta Drago en lui tendant le parchemin, qu'il passa à Ron.

Bon okay, on y va

Tu croyais qu'on allait rester là sans rien faire ? ironisa Drago. La seule raison pour laquelle on vous laisse venir, c'est parce qu'il risque d'y avoir de la baston et comme c'est assurément un piège, il est possible que Voldemort s'y trouve. Les deux gryffondors acquiescèrent.

Bon, vu que les filles ont pris nos balais, Drago t moi allons en ''emprunter'' à Mlle Bibine et vous allez chercher les vôtres fit Nelson.

Sur le chemin, les jumeaux rencontrèrent Ginny. Ils lui avouèrent tout puis, Drago fit :

- Ginny, si dans deux heures nous ne sommes pas revenus, prévient Dumbledore et les aurors.

Hermione et Ambre étaient parvenue aux cachots sans encombres, à part quelques rencontres fortuites avec des gardes qu'elles avaient stupéfixiés. Elles virent enfin Luna, celle-ci avait l'air assez mal en point, mais bientôt, ça ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. A l'aide d'un « Alohomora », Ambre ouvrit la porte de la cellule et commença à essayer de briser les liens qui la retenaient prisonnières.

Bonsoir jeunes filles, fit une voix dans l'ombre.

Morgane, comment ça va soeurette ? Alors, on trahit sa cause ?

Non je…

Stupéfix !

Chapitre 30 :

Hermione regarda Ambre à droite d'elle. Cela devait être difficile pour elle… Mais bientôt, tout serait finis. Depuis combien de temps était-elles enfermées ? Peut-être deux…trois heures… Au loin, elle pouvait entendre des éclats de voix et des explosions, son cœur se gonfla d'espoir à cette remarque ; les autres avaient sans doute finit par trouver le mot. Luna toussa à sa gauche. Il fallait dire qu'il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud dans le cachot sombre où elles étaient à présent enchaînées.

Plus loin, Harry luttait à présent contre le seigneur des ténèbres, ce serait bientôt l'accomplissement de la prophétie : 'un des deux allait mourir. Nelson affrontait Romur Lestrange, profitant du moment où celui-ci fut distrait par un cri de son maître, Nelson lui lança le sortilège de mort.

Il alla aider Drago qui bataillait contre le dernier mangemort présent, un homme immense aux cheveux longs et argentés. Drago n'avait en ce moment plus l'allure soignée qu'il adoptait d'habitude. Comme les autres, il était sale, blessé et éméché, encore heureux qu'il n'y ait eut qu'une dizaine de mangemort présent lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette salle. Grâce à l'aide de son frère, il parvint à éliminer le mangemort. Haletant, il parcourut la pièce du regard et ne trouva pas Morgane. Il lança un regard effrayé à son jumeau qui semblait penser à la même chose que lui. Ils entendirent des bruits de lutte en bas : sûrement les aurors, alertés par Ginny. Sans plus prêter attention à la lutte entre Voldemort et Harry, ils se mirent à courir en direction des cachots du sinistre manoir.

Harry venait d'éviter un avadakedavra lancé par Voldemort. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, il put voir le corps de Ron jonchant le sol. Pris d'une colère sans borne et d'un soudain regain d'énergie, il se battit avec hargne et après plusieurs essais infructueux, il finit par réussir à faire voler la baguette du mage noir. Celui-ci réussit à faire de même avec celle du survivant. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, Harry se jeta sur lui pour un combat à la moldue.

La porte du cahot s'ouvrit à la volée, Hermione leva la tête dans l'espoir de voir leur sauveur qui qu'il soit. Raté. Il s'agissait une fois de plus de Morgane, elle semblait paniquée, ses petits yeux parcouraient toute la pièce rapidement, dès que son regard accrocha celui de sa sœur, elle avança vers elle en marmonnant « Cela n'arrivera, il est immortel, c'est le plus puissant… ».

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? où est-ce que tu l'emmènes ? demanda Hermione dans l'espoir de gagner du temps. Morgane rit nerveusement, son état semblait proche de la folie :

Je vais châtier cette traîtresse comme elle le mérite… le maître me récompensera…

Non ! Arrête ! sanglota Luna au bord de l'évanouissement. Morgane rit encore puis, subitement, elle poussa un cri déchirant et tomba à quatre pattes

Cela n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas être mort ! hurla-t-elle

Ambre se douta qu'elle devait parler de Voldemort et se demanda quel lien l'unissait vraiment à ce monstre afin qu'elle puisse ainsi ressentir sa mort. En proie à sa démence, Morgane libéra sa sœur et l'entraîna de force à l'extérieur de la petite cellule miteuse. Elle l'attacha au mur d'où pendait des chaînes puis, pointa sa baguette sur elle. (nda : Bon, je crois que je devrai m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Je suis fatiguée, et j'ai très soif… comment ça je vous ennui avec mes histoires et vous voulez la suite ? grumph)

Non ne fait pas ça ! C'est ta sœur ! fit hermione. Morgane éclata d'un rire sinistre avant de crier :

DOLORIS ! DOLORIS ! DOLORIS ! DOLORIS ! AVADAKEDAVRA !

Ensuite ses paupières se baissèrent et son corps retomba, inanimé sur le sol dallé dur et froid. C'est alors que la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à nouveau et Drago et Nelson, essoufflés, entrèrent. Nelson, catastrophé, se précipita vers Ambre « Nooooooooon ! » sanglota-t-il en prenant sa main qui refroidissait. Il approcha sa tête de sa poitrine dans l'espoir d'entendre battre son cœur, mais rien : Ambre venait de mourir.

Harry courut jusqu'au corps de son meilleur ami, il se pencha et se saisit de son poignet pour vérifier si son pouls battait toujours. Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux, il avait vraiment crus que Ron était mort cette fois. Heureusement, il était toujours vivant.

Beaucoup de mangemorts avaient été capturés par les aurors. Les plus anciens avaient été condamnés au baiser du détraqueur et les autres à Azkaban à vie. L'enterrement d'Ambre avait eut lieu dans un petit cimetière charmant. Les Malefoy, les Weller et… Harry et Ron, étaient venus rendre un dernier hommage à la jeune fille.

Nelson était ravagé, c'était la femme qu'il aimait et il ne croyait vraiment pas pouvoir en aimer une autre autant qu'elle un jour. Au moins il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…mais il regrettait amèrement tous ce temps perdu à faire comme s'il la détestait. Il essuya ses larmes en rangeant ses derniers effets dans sa valise. Il avait décidé de partir, de voyager autour du monde, il espérait un peu l'oublier, même s'il savait au plus profond de lui-même, que jamais cela ne serait possible.

Leurs ASPIC en poche, Hermione et Drago avaient continués ensemble leurs études en Médicomagie. A la fin de leurs étude, Hermione avait été embauchée à Ste Mangouste où elle était renommée, mais elle vouait (une partie, n'oublions pas Drago ;) )son temps libre à des bonnes œuvres et avait fondé un orphelinat. Drago, lui, gérait sa colossale fortune et faisait des investissements. Ils étaient devenus les heureux parents d'une charmante jeune fille blonde eux yeux bleus, très intelligente qu'ils avaient nommé Ambre en hommage à leur amie. Ils n'avaient des nouvelles de Nelson que très rarement, celui-ci n'ayant pas toujours le temps de leur écrire entre ses voyages.

Harry avait finalement présenté ses excuses à Hermione lors du banquet de fin d'année et si beaucoup de gryffondors lui en voulaient, d'autres l'excusaient (après tout il était tout de même celui-qui-avait-tué-vous-savez-qui) Il était devenu un auror renommé, menait une vie paisible avec Goyle (heu...homme au foyer) et leur enfant adoptif (nda : le pauvre lol), qu'ils avaient appelé Jared, un jeune garçon farceur brun aux yeux bleus (nda : il sera hétéro compté sur moi lol). Il avait perdu le contact avec Hermione, contrairement à Ron et Ginny la fréquentaient toujours.

Ginny, joueuse dans l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre avait finalement décidé de ne pas continuer à vouer son adoration à Drago et Nelson, et était fiancée à Seamus Finnigan, qui l'aimait en secret depuis le début de leur septième année.

Ron, également joueur de quidditch dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, avait bel et bien épousé Pansy Parkinson -et ils étaient parents des jumelles Abigaïl et Regina surnommées Abie et Régie, deux petites rouquines avec un léger air de pékinois mais mignonnes quand même- sans jamais savoir que tous cela était en partie arrivée grâce à son ex-ennemi, Drago Malefoy.

Luna, directrice du chicaneur, avait fondée une petite famille avec Neville Londubat- maintenant professeur de botanique à Poudelard- composée de Ryan, blond aux yeux verts, et de deux faux jumeaux de deux ans de moins : Ralph et Célestine. Eux aussi voyaient souvent Hermione et Drago.

Etant à peu près tous de la même année, ce serait probablement bientôt au tour d'Ambre, Jared, Abigaïl, Ryan et bien d'autres de faire leur entrée pour leur première année à Poudelard.

FIN

Tient c bizarre, comme ça tout d'un coup, une idée m'est venue : j'écrirai une fic sur l'une des années (7ème ou 6ème )de la génération des enfants d'Hermi et Dray mais seulement si ça vous intéresse… Par contre, je ne sais pas quand je la ferai (pas dan 10 ans non plus mais bon), ça dépendra de si je reçoit beaucoup d'avis positifs à cette idée et pis…ben de si j'en ai le courage ' lol

J'espère que cette fic vous a plus et même si vous n'avez pas laissé de review jusque là, vous en laissiez au moins une avant de quitter définitivement cette fic (sniff sniff) lol

Pour mes reviewveuses et lectrices adorées ainsi que mes fan t'en a pas, rendez-vous dans ma prochaine fic ! ; )

Love Akane chan


End file.
